Messed up and in love
by xobriannaxo
Summary: When a tragedy leaves Gabriella with her estranged father and in a new town will she allow herself to heal with the help of the others including Troy who has a few secrets himself or will she push him away, bad summary more inside please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-This story is basically High School Musical only it is in the setting of Gilmore Girls with Gilmore Girls characters and Gilmore Girls place. (Sorry I know the whole Gilmore Girl thing is random but it was what I was watching when I thought up the story line and even that is where it is taking place there is no Lorelei or Rory I only used the minor characters from that show.) The characters are all mainly the same (the ones from High School Musical) except Gabriella is a lot different and more outspoken and Troy's dad is a completely different character personality wise. The story starts at the very beginning of June. It is basically the same story but with more twists and turns before the actual musical and auditions but it will get to that point soon but I just want them to develop more of a relationship before then. It will also take place during the musical and after showing life after the musical. The Gilmore Girls characters I do use are going to be basically the same as they are in the show. Hope you like it and don't' worry it gets much better after a few chapter and everyone is introduced. Please read and review.**

**Chapter One**

Troy Bolton swung open the door of Luke's Diner and walked straight to the counter and sat in his usual stool. He looked around for Luke who was the owner of the diner and his neighbor. After a few minutes 37 year old Luke walked from the back to the counter his faced lined with obvious stress. Luke barely noticed Troy rummaging through a drawer his back to him.

"Hey Luke what's up?" Troy said.

"Huh," Luke said turning around looking at Troy, "oh nothing just looking for some papers and stuff."

"Are you sure you are okay? You look a little tensed," said Troy. Although Troy was only 16 years old he considered Luke a really good friend he had been practically raised in this diner.

"Actually I am having a bit of a crisis right now more then a crisis right now," Luke said.

"Well lay it on me. What's going on?" Troy said hoping to help.

"I have to get to New York by tomorrow morning, make sure Carlos can watch the diner, and I have to have my guest room in my house cleared out," Luke said going back to rummaging through drawers.

"Why do you need the guest room cleared out," Troy said watching Luke rummage.

"For my daughter," Luke said as he walked back to the back room.

"Oh your daughter," said Troy then something in his mind clicked.

"Luke wait you don't have a daughter," Troy yelled to Luke.

"Oh yes he does," said Babett a woman who was guessed to be in her mid 30s although Troy could never get her to tell him her real age. Babett and her friend Miss Patty who was the dance teacher of a local dance school were the town gossips. Babett slid into the stool next to Troy.

"No, he doesn't," Troy said shaking his head.

"Oh yes he does. But of course you wouldn't remember her you were about five when she left. She just turned 16 this April didn't she Luke," Babett said not waiting for Luke to reply.

"She was a cute little thing chatterbox, was always at Luke's side. Her mother was beautiful really sweet girl but small town life didn't agree with her much so one day she up and left took the little one with her. Went to New York and never came back," Babett explained to Troy.

"Are you serious," Troy said his face showing the obvious shock.

"Yep. Luke hasn't even talked or seen his daughter in eleven years," Babett said obviously enjoying being able to share her knowledge.

"But why is she coming here know," Troy asked as Luke came back form the back room.

"Her mom, Tina, died. They got in a car crash luckily Gabriella wasn't hurt except a few cuts and bruises," Luke said as a look of sadness swept across his face.

"Oh poor girl. Her mom dies and she is being uprooted to a new place. You give her our love when you see her won't you," said Babett as she got up and Luke nodded his head. Babett wondered off and joined Miss Patty at a table leaving Troy and Luke.

"Wow so a daughter huh you know if you want I can clean out the room before you get back," Troy offered.

"Thanks Troy I would really appreciate it," Luke said.

TROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROY TROYGABITROYGABI

Troy walked into his house the next day around four. He had successfully cleared all the boxes from Luke's guest room to his garage. As he walked up to the stairs to go up to his bathroom he heard his dad call after him. Troy stood on the first step of the stair gripping the railing. His father came walking out of the kitchen.

"You practice yet today?" his father said. Troy was the captain of his high school's basket ball team therefore expected by his father to practice everyday even when it wasn't b-ball season. And as much as he loved the game Troy got enough coaching from the actual coach who was his uncle Bobby he didn't need it form his dad, too. Troy didn't have the best relationship with his dad because he was always on the road and it didn't help that his father was a controlling man who thought he was always right.**(A/N Just a reminder that I had to change his dad so instead of his father being the coach his Uncle Bobby is.)**

" No, Dad I was going to do some later. I had to do a favor for Luke," Troy said still standing on the same step.

"Well you better focus on your basketball okay Luke can take care of himself," Jack said.

"Yeah dad okay," Troy said now walking up the stairs. When he got in his room his cell started to ring and he looked at the caller ID and flicked it open.

"Hey Chad what's up?" said Troy kicking off his shoes.

"Nothing much just calling to see if your busy we can throw some hoops or something cause I'm bored out of my mind," Chad Danforth, Troy's best friend and fellow Wildcat basketball player.

"Sure man but I have to take a shower I just finished moving boxes out of Luke's spare room," said Troy.

"I didn't see Luke today where is he anyway," Chad asked.

"Oh didn't you hear. I figured Babett would have told the whole town," Troy said and he launched into the story of Luke's secret daughter.

At that moment deep in New York Gabriella Montez sat in her living room people were moving around the room but the pretty brunette was oblivious to all of them. She looked up every few minutes and surveyed the room. When she looked up the next time she met the gaze of a man who was staring at her he looked slightly familiar. He moved closer to her until he was standing in front of her. He sat down next to her. She looked at him meeting his unsure eyes with a steady gaze.

"Hey Gabriella you probably don't remember but I'm your dad Luke," Luke said looking at the young woman his little girl had become. Gabriella didn't say anything.

"Luke you think I can talk to you for a minute," said Becky Montez, Gabriella's aunt.

"Sure," Luke said rising from the couch walking away with Becky. Gabriella got up from the couch and went to the upstairs of her house she heard her aunt say something to Luke.

"She hasn't spoken since she found out Tina's was dead no matter what we really tried but she won't say a word the doctor thinks it might be shock…."

Gabriella got to the top of the stairs and walked to the door at the end of the hall and opened the closed door. As she walked in she breathed in the air. She looked around the room and went to the night stand next to the bed. On the nightstand was a framed picture, she picked up the framed photo and looked at it. In the photo was her and her mom. With the photo in hand she sat down on the edge of the bed. She stared at the photo brushing her thumb over the glass over her mom's face. Tears started to fall down her face steady and fast. As she cried her hands started to shake causing the picture to fall out of her hands on the wood floor breaking the glass frame. She bent down trying to pick up the glass tears. All of a sudden a strong pair of hands brought her up by her arms and sat her down on the bed away from the glass. She wiped her tears and looked at Luke picking up the glass. She got up and walked out of the room down the hall to her room and closed it behind her. Luke looked up as the door closed and whispered to himself as he looked down at the photo, "Tina look at the mess you left behind."

**(A/N So that's the first chapter hope you like it and trust me it does get much better by like Chapter 3 please R&R)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey guys I was really happy about the response to the first chapter so I decided to update sooner then I had originally planned. Hope you guys like this chapter to tell you the truth it is pretty slow it is just introducing Troy and Gabriella to each other but the next chapter is the best so if I get a few good reviews for this one I think I might update again later. Please R&R ( By the way I know one person was a little confused about Gabriella's Dad in this story I decided to have him be alive because I wanted to switch it up a little bit.**

**Chapter 2**

Troy was in his driveway playing basketball but at the same time waiting for Luke to come home. He didn't plan to spring himself oh them as soon as they got here but he did plan on spying from his driveway. He had been out there for 2 hours and still nothing. He was shooting his millionth free shot when his Mom called him in saying that Chad was on the phone. Troy went in and talked to him for about 10 minutes and when he went back out Luke's truck was sitting in Luke's driveway.

"What the heck? I was in there for 10 minutes," Troy said to himself frustrated as he went back into his house.

At Luke's house

Luke was giving a silent Gabriella the tour of the house. When they got to her room he set one of her many boxes down as she looked around the large room.

"This used to be your room before when you lived here. Do you remember?" Luke said and Gabriella shook her head no.

"That's okay," Luke said.

"I'll just start bringing your stuff up. There is already a bed and two bureaus so at least you have that set whatever else you need we can get later," Luke said.

Gabriella just stared at the ground and Luke sighed and went to go get the other boxes. About an hour later Gabriella was sitting in her new room surrounded by boxes. For about an hour she unpacked then took a break. She went to the doors that opened to the balcony **(A/N I am keeping some very minor things from High School Musical.) **The balcony was large and she got a good view of the backyard, and her dad's diner across the street. She also got a good view into the neighbor's yard and a window in their house. She stood on the balcony breathing in the clean air. Her mother would have loved this she thought and she felt pain in her heart. Her mother, her poor sweet mother, taken from her too early. What was she going to do without her? She had no idea. To stop herself from thinking about such things she went back to unpacking hoping to keep the hurt from coming.

The Next Day

Troy once again opened the door at Luke's and walked to his stool. Luke same right over handing him a menu although they both knew he would order his usual coffee and cinnamon bun.

"How did it go," Troy said.

"It…….it went," Luke answered.

"It went what? Good, bad awesome, horrible give me an adjective," Troy said.

"I guess well in some ways badly in others," Luke said frowning slightly.

"Bad how," Troy asked.

"Well see I don't think she was totally against coming here but the thing is can't be so sure," Luke said.

"How can you not know," Troy asked.

"She didn't say anything about it. She didn't say anything at all," Luke said frankly.

"What do you mean she didn't say anything at all," Troy asked.

"She hasn't talked to me or anyone for that matter. Her aunt stayed she hasn't spoken since she found out about her mom. The doctors say it might be from shock," Luke explained.

"Not a word," Troy asked.

"Nope not a word and trust me I tried," Luke exclaimed.

"Wow you know usually I can't get a girl to shut up," Troy said.

"I know I thought girls usually liked to talk but no I got maybe the one quiet girl in the world for all I know she hates my guts," Luke said.

"I am sure she doesn't hate you," Troy said feeling bad for Luke.

"There she is," Luke said looking at the diner door as it opened. Troy turned and looked at the diner door and saw quite honestly the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. She was petite, had long brown curls and the biggest brown eyes.

Gabriella looked around the diner and couldn't help but get a feeling that she had been here before. She looked around at the small tables that littered the diner and then to the counter in back that was surrounded with stools and behind that counter was a door that was a door that obviously led to the back and a window to the kitchen. Luke motioned for her to come to the front and she made her way there sitting next to a very cute dirty blonde haired boy who had very intense blue eyes.

"Gabriella this is Troy Bolton, he lives next door to us," Luke said pointing to Troy.

"Hey," Troy said smiling warmly at Gabriella who nodded her head at him.

"Troy is actually going to start working at the diner next week," Luke said.

"Yep," Troy said looking at Gabriella who was now facing forward not even looking at him.

"Well I got to get going but I will see you guys later," Troy said leaving.

ONE WEEK LATER

A week later Try was working at the diner and he had not exchanged two words with Gabriella or for that matter one word of course she hadn't really said anything to any one. He knew Luke was getting really discouraged so he had tried himself to get her to talk he had even as far to introduce her to Chad, Zeke Baylor, and Jason Cross but nothing had worked although he was a little concerned that Jason might have a little crush on Gabriella. Chad had told him to give up but he hated seeing Luke this way and couldn't help but think that how unfair it was to Luke.

He was in the diner taking payment from Miss Patty when he saw a depressed Luke go in the back after another failed conversation with Gabriella it was then he knew he had to do something. He went over to Gabriella and gave it his last shoot.

"Listen Gabriella I know you are going through a tough time right now. I mean your mom just passed away and you had to leave your home and friends but I don't really think punishing yourself by being totally anti social is really going to help and I know I didn't know your mom but I doubt she would want you to be so unhappy and everyone can tell you are. I also don't think it is fair that you are punishing Luke when all he wants to do is help. If you gave him a chance you would see what a really great guy he is and he really does care about you and all he wants from you is a hi that's all," Troy said. Gabriella looked up at him her eyes unreadable, got up and walked out of the diner. Troy bit his lip as she walked out and wondered if she had done the right thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N this is a practically long chapter that took a lot of work hope you enjoy Please R&R)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own High School Musical or Gilmore Girls**

Chapter 3-You talk, I talk, we'll talk

Gabriella sat on her balcony wondering about what Troy said. He was right her mother wouldn't want her to be like this but she was afraid that once she started talking the words would come out so fast and before she knew it she would be talking about her mom and that was a topic she wouldn't approach with anyone especially these people who knew nothing about her or her life before here. A man who she could barely remember who said to be her father and a boy who thought he could tell her what to do. She watched as the boy in question stepped onto his driveway wearing a white wife beater and red shorts. He bounced his basketball and began shooting basket after basket never missing one he did this for about an hour straight and Gabriella watched not really seeing him at the same time. After a while he stopped and seemed to realize that someone was staring at him because he looked around and soon his eyes fell on her balcony and soon found her eyes and for awhile they stared at each other intil she broke it and got up walking into her room and slamming the balcony door behind her.

THE NEXT DAY

Gabriella walked into the diner and went to the counter where Luke was standing on the opposite side. She sat down and looked at him and he picked up his gaze and looked at her. He had a concerned look on his face and she opened her mouth trying so hard to say one thing but the words wouldn't come.

"Is something wrong," Luke said. Gabriella shook her head quickly. Troy noticed this exchange and went over causally to her. As he walked by he leaned forward and whispered, "you can do it." Gabriella looked back at him as he walked by her. She turned and look at Luke who was know not facing her but talking to Kirk.

"Luke can… can I have a cup of coffee with four sugars instead of two, two isn't enough," she said her voice shaking as she spoke. Luke looked at her surprised, happy and shocked at the same time.

"Sure...sure thing four instead of two I can do that," he said and Troy watched on smiling.

Over a few days Gabriella began to talk more and more surprising and what was even more surprising was that Troy was finding that she wasn't all that bad at all although Chad was very disapproving of this new friendship he couldn't help but find himself hanging around with Gabriella hanging on every word she said which was in his opinion way to far apart. Gabriella had been there about a month and it was the only the beginning of June. He was working in the diner with Luke up front and Carlos in the back cooking in the kitchen when Gabriella walked in. She was wearing blue shorts and a white tank top.

"Hey," she said mostly to Luke.

"Hey," Luke said nodding his head at her.

"Luke can I ask u a favor," she said.

"Yeah sure what's up?" Luke answered.

"Can we get a porch swing," Gabriella asked.

"A porch swing….hmmm a porch swing if you want one sure I don't see why not. You can go get one at the hardware store," Luke said.

"Great thanks sooooo where's the hardware store," Gabriella said.

"Hmmmmm Troy do you think you can bring Gabriella to the hardware store," Luke said glancing over at Troy.

"Yeah sure," Troy said as he took off his apron and came from around the corner. This was the one of the first times that Troy and Gabriella would actually be alone and therefore expected to carry a conversation by themselves. Troy led Gabriella out of the diner and they started to walk down the street in silence.

"Soooo yeah what's up?" Troy said trying to start a conversation.

"Ummm nothing much," she answered.

"Yeah me, too. So you have any hobbies," Troy said desperately trying to get some kind of conversation started.

"Do I have any hobbies," Gabriella said one of the first smiles he had seen showing up on her face.

"I know it's a corny question but I have no idea what else I am supposed to say," Troy said.

"Well I dance; I used to take this class in New York. I cook a lot which I guess is a hobby in some ways. Oh and I play hockey," Gabriella said.

"You play hockey isn't that game a little I don't know much for someone of your size," Troy said trying to find the words to fit what he was thinking without coming out as being a total ass.

"Just because I am small doesn't mean I can't play neither does the fact that I am girl. I was just as good as any of the boys on my team back home," she said.

"You were on a team? Wow are you going to join the hockey team at East High," Troy said wondering what Luke would have to say about this.

"I don't know it would feel kinda weird playing hockey without my usual team almost like I was betraying them," she said a sad look in her big brown eyes.

"Yeah I get what you're saying," Troy said.

"So what are your hobbies?" Gabriella said.

"Basketball and more basketball and just a little more basketball," Troy said laughing.

"So I get the feeling you like basketball," Gabriella said smiling.

"You could say. I'm captain of the varsity team at school so yeah basketball is my life," Troy said.

"So you must be really good I mean if your captain of the team and all," Gabriella said.

"I like to think I am pretty good," Troy said. By then they had reached the hardware store so they went in Troy stopping as soon as they got to aisle 1. He looked around for a few minutes until Gabriella spoke.

"Soo where are the swings?" Gabriella asked looking at Troy.

"Oh well I have no idea," Troy said.

"What do you mean you have no idea I thought that was the whole point of you coming to show me where they were," Gabriella exclaimed.

"No I was supposed to show you where the hardware store is I never said I knew where the swings where," Troy said smiling serenely. Gabriella stared at me for a few moments then shook her head and started to go down the aisles. He let her walk around by herself for a little while and then went looking for her finding her in aisle 6.

"So you found your porch swing," Troy said.

"Yep without your help at all," she said.

"Well congratulations although I technically helped since you wouldn't have been able to find the store without me," Troy said bemused.

"I would have found it eventually," she said looking at the box that the porch swing came in.

"Yeah well it looks like you are going to need my help again," Troy said.

"What are you talking about," she said looking up at him.

"Well that box looks pretty big and I know you are this tough hockey player but I doubt you are going to be able to carry that the whole way back to your house and I doubt you can set it up either," he said.

"So you think you can carry this down the street and you can install it," she said.

"Oh I know I can't carry it home but I don't need to because I have these," Troy said holding up a pair of car keys.

"A car?" she said.

"Yep of course the car is back at the diner but I can run back and get it while you pay for this and then I can install it," Troy said.

"Well I guess that would work," she said.

"Of course it will I will be back in five okay," Troy said running out of the hardware store.

Sure enough five minutes later he met Gabriella out front. They went back and Troy parked his car in his driveway then took the porch swing out of the back and carried/dragged it to her house. For a few minutes he took all the stuff out of the back and started to read the instructions starting at them.

"Having a little trouble," Gabriella said smiling slightly.

"Oh no problem at all just reading the instructions trying to get a feel of what needs to be done," Troy said.

"Well it might help if you were reading the English side unless you are fluent in Spanish," she said laughing as she turned the paper over.

"Oh right of course I totally knew what I was doing," Troy said although he couldn't help laughing when she started to laugh. He went back to looking at the instructions this time actually understanding them. After a few minutes he was starting to assemble the swing part of the porch swing while Gabriella sat on the porch steps watching him.

"I'm bored," she said tapping her feet lightly on the porch.

"Well sorry but I am trying to assemble this for you the correct way so I can't really play tag with you at the moment," he answered causing her to roll her eyes.

"How about a game of Truth?" She asked.

"Truth what is that," he asked

"Well it's where to people ask each other questions back and forth and no matter what the other person has to tell the truth if they really don't want to they can pass and they lose although before the other person can win the person who passed has to ask the other person one more question. You get it?" Gabriella said and Troy nodded.

"Okay yeah but who gets to go first," Troy said.

"You can I guess," Gabriella said.

"Hmmm Do you miss New York?" Troy said waiting for the obvious answer.

"Yeah I do. I miss my friends, my room, my hockey team, I even miss the polluted New York air and traffic," she said with a sigh and he nodded.

"So guess it's my turn huh let's see…Why in the world did you volunteer to help me set up this swing," she said laughing trying to ask light questions hoping he wouldn't ask her anything to heavy.

"Well I felt bad and I didn't feel like having to feel even worse when you sat on the swing and it broke and you broke a bone or two," he said smirking.

"Ha-ha," she said dryly.

"Now my turn...Why did you refuse to talk," Troy said this time looking at her. She looked away quickly seeing that her plan hadn't worked and shocked that her own game had turned on her.

"I…I couldn't talk I just well I could talk but I knew that as soon as I did it would all start. All the apologies that I would get the way people would look at me like they were so sorry even when I didn't talk I couldn't escape the looks but at least I didn't have to talk about her it was like talking about her would make it so much more real like she was really gone," she said and he saw a tear fall down her face. He went to say something but nothing he could say would make her feel better and he knew that. They sat there for a few minutes and finally she sat back up and looked over at him

"So my turn huh-" she said before Troy interrupted her.

"If you want we can stop," Troy said realizing that he needed to beware of the questions he asked even if he really wanted to find out more about her.

"And let you win yeah right hmmm let's see why was it is so important to you that I talk to Luke," she said. For a moment Troy looked like he was ready to say something and then stopped.

"Luke is well I guess I was just mad I mean Luke is such a great guy and I thought you weren't giving him a chance. I mean you are so lucky to have Luke as a dad I mean look at the one I have half the time he isn't around and when he is he is trying to control my life," Troy said when he finally replied.

"Oh…" she said softly. They sat for a silence for a while both feeling weird having told the other things that wouldn't admit to even their best friends. Troy finally finished the swing set and started to hang it up pretty soon he was done and the porch swing was fully operational. Troy and Gabriella stood in front of the swing both waiting till the other one tried it first finally they both walked towards it turned around and sat down gingerly. When they sat down and it didn't collapse Gabriella smiled over at Troy.

"Congrats looks like you built a fully functional porch swing," said Gabriella smiling looking over at him.

"Thanks although if it breaks you so can't sue me for any damages," he said laughing and she joined along.

**(A/N Well I have to say that was a long chapter. I wanted to do a chapter like this so they could get to know each other and so we could see what was going on with each one of them. Just so you know the game I actually stole from one of my fav books The Truth about Forever by Sarah Dessen which is a great book. I do plan to have them continue this game throughout the story so if you have any questions you want them to ask each other so you can find out more about them just but them in a review and I will see what I can do. Please R&R)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N Hope you guys like this chapter things are going to get a little shaked up.)**

**Disclaimer-I don't own High School Musical or Gilmore Girls.**

Chapter 4

After their revealing game of Truth Gabriella and Troy grew to be much closer together. Gabriella started working when she was needed at the diner which was almost all the time. Chad wasn't exactly impressed with his new relationship saying it took focus off more important things so Troy kept it to himself and since Gabriella didn't really have any friends other then him so she was happy for the company. It was around the beginning of June when people were really starting to leave for the summer and there had been people in and out all day. Troy was at the counter since it was now for the first time semi and Gabriella was coming back after having Miss Patty and Babett pick over her choice in clothing which today was red capris with a white tang top with red lining. She came over collapsed on a stool in front of Troy and sighed loudly.

"Tough day huh," Troy said smiling playfully.

"Yeah. Remind me to never wait on Miss Patty and Babett somehow it always turns into a debate on whether cotton is good for the skin or something," Gabriella said wrinkling her nose.

"Yes well you know what they say cotton don't you," Troy said.

"No what," Gabriella said tilting her head to the side.

"I have no idea I thought you did that's why I was asking," he said grinning as he turned around and went into the kitchen to get an order.

"Haha very funny," Gabriella said. As she laughed at Troy a girl with shoulder length red hair came in. She was wearing a jean mini skirt and a pink tang top with the words "I'm hot don't deny it" across it. She had a pair of oversized pink sunglasses that they took off to reveal blue eyes. She walked over and sat herself at a stool two stools away from Gabriella. Gabriella got herself up went to the other side on the counter and stood in front of the girl pad and pen in hand.

"Can it take your order?" she said to the girl who looked up at Gabriella surprised.

"Oh no I was actually just waiting for my boyfriend he should be here working but I don't see him," the girl said looking around. Gabriella looked at the girl and was taken back she was about her own age so she doubted that she was Carlos's girlfriend which left only Troy.

"You mean Troy," Gabriella asked the girl feeling her stomach start to turn.

"Yeah do you know where he is," the girl asked brightly.

"Yeah he is in the back he should be here any second," Gabriella said as she went around the counter. She then ran out of the diner and up to her house opening the unlocked door and running up the stairs to her room where she threw herself on her bed. She didn't know why it bothered her so much it shouldn't have so what if Troy had a perfect girlfriend Gabriella herself had a guy back home although they weren't technically dating at the moment. And as she thought about the boy she had left in New York Troy was walking back in the front of the diner. He was very surprised to see his girlfriend Holly sitting at the counter as she seldom came to the diner.

"Hey Holly what's up," he said smiling at her. She leaned forward planting a kiss on him.

"Nothing I was just seeing if you were still going to the movies with me and the rest of the gang tonight," she said.

"Oh yeah of course," he said looking around for Gabriella.

"Hey Troy who was that girl who was at the counter," Holly asked him her eyes curious.

"Oh that was Gabriella I thought I told you about her you Luke's daughter," he said.

"Omg that was Luke's daughter no way. Wow Troy you didn't tell me she was so pretty," Holly said.

"Yeah umm do you know where she went," said Troy trying to change the subject off what he didn't tell Holly about Gabriella.

"She left after she asked me if I wanted some thing of course but I just told her I was waiting for you," Holly said and Troy could feel his stomach start to turn in guilt. He hadn't told Gabriella he had a girlfriend simply because it hadn't come up or at least that was what he wanted to think.

"Oh," he said softly.

GABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABI

At about 10 that night Troy was in his driveway playing basket ball. He had gotten back from the movie at 9 and had been out here since playing hoping Gabriella would come out like she usually did. And sure enough she came out. He looked over at her and tossed her the ball.

"So my turn right," she asked referring to their game of Truth which they picked up whenever bored or playing basketball and Troy nodded his head in response as she shot the ball into the hoop.

"What's your girlfriend's name," she said softly.

"Holly. She umm goes to East High too. She's a cheerleader captain actually," Troy said and Gabriella couldn't help but think in her head of course.

"Why did you leave the diner today," Troy asked.

"I didn't feel good my stomach hurt," she said as she realized how truthful that was.

"How come you didn't tell m you had a girlfriend," she asked.

"It just never came up," he said.

"It's funny we don't really know a lot about each other at all do we," she said sadly.

"Yeah I guess so. Do you have a boyfriend….back in New York I mean," he asked.

"Not really we are on a hiatus I guess you could I haven't talked to him since before the accident in fact I haven't talked to any of my friends since the accident," she admitted.

"Why," troy asked even though it wasn't his question.

"I don't know I mean they call almost everyday all of them sometimes more than once and I listen tot eh messages but I never pick up I just can't. My friend Jamie is threatening to come here and kidnap me I am almost afraid she is really going to do it," she said smiling slightly.

"Maybe you should just pick up the phone," he said.

"Yeah maybe I should," she said.

**(A/N okay you guys are probably like what the heck he has a girlfriend but don't worry it will all start to turn in favor of Gabi and Troy in a little while.. This chapter is a little short sorry about that but I am really tired. In the next one Gabi will get a visit from her friends from New York which should be very entertaining and eyeing opening on Troy's behalf. Please R&R and let me know what you think)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hope you guys like this chapter. Please R&R I would also like to dedicate this chapter to xxfallblossomxx for her help with ideas for chapters to come and helping me decide on good ideas love you guysss and all ur reviews**

**Disclaimer-I do not own High School Musical or Gilmore Girls…I do own the New York Gang.**

Chapter 5

It had been about a week since Gabriella had found out about Troy's girlfriend and things just weren't the same Troy was spending more time with his other friends and Gabriella was spending more time in her room. The were both at the diner although Gabriella was working while Troy enjoyed his day off eating at the diner with Holly, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Holly's friends Macy and Jen. They were all eating Troy's eyes wondering off to Gabriella every here and there watching her sitting at the counter while Luke talked to her about something her nodding her head every know and then. They were sitting there when the door of the diner busted opened letting in six teenagers that were obviously from out of town because no one at his table knew who they were. There was three girls and three boys. One of the girls had dirty blonde hair and big green eyes she was wearing a pair of suspender shorts over a pink t shirt. The second girl had dark brown hair going down to her waist and was wearing a short dark blue dress that matched her hair eyes perfectly. The third girl had short black hair with big brown eyes and was wearing a green tang top over jean shorts. The first boy had shaggy brown hair and a camcorder in his hand the lenses practically glued to his brown eyes. The second boy had a blonde crew cut and wickedly cute green eyes that roamed the diner. The third boy had black corn rolls and big brown eyes that seemed to be laughing even though he wasn't smiling. The six teenagers looked around the diner and all stopped at Gabriella who hadn't noticed their entrance.

"Youuuuu," the blonde girl said obviously talking to Gabriella who turned white at the sound of the voice.

"Oh no," she said.

"Oh yes I can't believe this you are so lucky I don't kill you right now," the blonde girl said standing front of Gabi while the others watched wearily looking at Gabi.

"Jamie what the heck are you doing here what the heck are you all doing here," she said looking at the others teen behind her while Troy and his friend eavesdropped shamelessly.

"What are we doing here we came looking for you I mean we thought you had been kidnapped by the Russians or something," said the boy with the camcorder in his hand coming forward looking anxious.

"Actually only you thought that Danny," said the third girl going up to Gabi and putting her thumb under Gabi's chin so Gabi was looking her in the eyes.

"She looks fine," the girl said obviously to her other friends.

"Of course I am fine," Gabi said.

Umm who are all these people Gabriella," said Luke.

"These people are my friends crazy but my friends," she said smiling.

"This is Jamie," she said pointing to the first girl.

"This is Danny," she said pointing to the boy with the camcorder.

"This is Michaela," she said pointing to the third girl.

"That is Jared," she said pointing to the second boy who was staring at Gabi his eyes trying to capture hers.

"That is Megan," she said pointing to the second girl.

"And that is Derek," she said pointing to the third boy.

"Oh hi," said Luke.

"Hey," they all said together then they turned their attention back to Gabi who sat back on the stool looking at them. The girl named Megan suddenly came forward throwing her arms around Gabi in a hug tears falling from her eyes. She pulled back collapsing on the stool next to her still crying.

"Ella you had us so worried don't you ever do that again," Megan said wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry Meg. I'm sorry to all you," and the all nodded except Jamie who stood staring at her. Michaela, Jared, and Derek all sat at a table looking at Gabi.

"Ok Ella we totally understand the whole your mom died and you were upset and stuff but that doesn't mean you can ignore us for the rest of our lives. I mean your mom was like our mom too," Jamie said looking close to tears.

"Jamie I thought we all agreed we wouldn't well you know," said Danny.

"Well forget what we agreed on," Jamie said.

"Jamie cut it out ok this isn't about you this about Ella," said Jared who was still looking solely at Gabi.

"Jared of all people don't you want to know why she-," Jamie said before Jared cut her.

"If Gabriella wants to tell us why she failed to call us for a month then that's her choice," Jared said.

"I couldn't call okay I just needed time that's all," Gabi said obviously feeling guilty.

"Its okay Gabs we totally understand," said Derek getting up and sitting on the other side of Gabi giving her a hug. Danny sat down in the chair Derek had occupied.

"So what's up," Danny said looking over at Gabi brightly.

"Nothing really you know the usual," Gabi said. And before and one knew it Danny was up hugging Gabi and she hugged him back and he picked her up and twirled her around causing her to laugh.

"I'm glad the Russians didn't take you," he said smiling at her as he put her down and she laughed even more. Neither Gabi nor her friends noticed Troy and his eavesdropping bunch that were now very curious about this New York crew.

"Danny the Russians were never going to take El get over it," said Megan rolling her eyes at him.

"Do you have proof of that," he said pointing the camcorder at her and she put her hand in front of the camera.

"Sam and the crew said to say hi and they miss you on the ice," Michaela said.

"Tell them I said hi and I miss them too," Gabi said smiling wistfully.

"They sucked for the longest time after you left TJ couldn't save a goal to save his own life," Michaela said.

"Oh you left some stuff at all our houses that we thought you might need we have the box in the car I'll go get it hey Danny you want to come," she said looking at Danny.

"Oh yeah hey maybe Derek you could come to," Danny said.

"Hey and Michaela didn't you leave your gum in there," Derek said.

"You know what I did but I need Jamie to help me get it," Michael said and with that they all ran out of the diner leaving Jared and Gabi by themselves. Luke obviously getting the drift went into the back while Troy and his gang pretended to busy themselves while listening.

"So they aren't at all obvious at all," said Gabi obviously nervous.

"Yeah not at all," Jared said getting out of his chair and sitting next to her on a stool.

"I meant to call or answer the phone when you called I just," she said.

"Missed it," he said.

"Um yeah missed it," she said looking at him for the first time in his eyes.

"You had us all worried Megan had trouble sleeping and Danny kept watching all these movies where the mafia stages a death so they could kidnap someone. Jamie must have almost driven down here ten times before we got here to stop the car. Michaela beat the crap out of Stephanie when she said something about you and almost got suspended and Derek stopped going to dance practice for the longest time but went back eventually," Jared said.

"And what about you," she said softly.

"I just kept calling and waiting," he said looking away from her for the first time.

"Really," she said raising her eyebrow.

"Actually I went to your mom's grave…everyday I know we all agreed to not talk about it but I figured maybe somebody should talk to you about it or else you might do something like say not talk," he said smiling slightly.

"Ella that night wasn't your fault and I am sorry that I.." he said not finishing.

"Why should you be sorry I mean you saved me if you hadn't pulled me from the car I would be dead I owe you my life," she said and as soon as Troy heard this he felt his head start to race she had never told him this in fact he knew very little about the night Gabriella's mom died.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save her to," Jared said pain in his voice.

"Jared you couldn't have saved her either way she died on impact it wasn't your fault," she said.

"It isn't your either. You knew she was dead but you still tried to stay in the car why," Jared said his voice tight and pain filled.

"I just wanted her to wake up but she wouldn't she just sat there and there was blood everywhere and I could smell the gas and I knew what was going to happen but I couldn't move all I could do was look at her I couldn't believe it. When the car hit us and we flipped over my seat belt kept me in place but hers didn't she kept bouncing around and there was nothing I could do. And I just sat there and then you came my knight in shining armor ready to save me," Gabi said her eyes shining with tears. Jared turned and looked at her and he put his arms around her hugging her tightly kissing the top of her head.

"I couldn't sleep for the longest time every time I closed my eyes all I could see was her eyes staring at me and I could hear the song playing that was on the radio, and you I could hear you yelling telling me to stop, telling me to get out of the car," she said and Jared looked down at his lap then back at her.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened," he said.

"Then you shouldn't blame yourself about what happened either," she said smiling at him.

"I missed you," he said out of nowhere his eyes serious.

"I missed you, too," she said leaning into him her head on his chest. Troy felt his stomach turn realizing that this was Gabriella's hiatus boyfriend.

"I promise from now on I will answer the phone when you guys call," she said.

"Good because next time Danny is going to got to the FBI and I don't feel like visiting him in a mental ward," Jared said causing Gabriella to laugh. The rest of the New York gang cam in then smiling at their friends

"Ahh look their smiling," Michaela said.

"How cute," Megan exclaimed.

"You guys can we please not," Gabriella said getting up from the stool her face red.

"Let's go to my house okay we can chill, talk, stuff like that okay?" she said and they all nodded following her out of the diner. Troy could feel his head spinning he was very confused but he had no idea why.

**(A/N This chapter was mainly about Gabi seeing her friends and getting closure from her mom's death and also a chance to make Troy jealous. It also should us what really happened the night her mom died and gave you a view into the reason why Gabi has been feeling so guilty. Hope you like it and in the next chapter there will be a goodbyebetween Gabi and her friends. Please R&R)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own High School Musical or Gilmore Girls. I do own the New York Gang. **

Chapter 6

It was later the same day that Gabriella's friends had come from New York and Troy was out playing basketball pushing his body to the limit while his head rushed with thoughts. He didn't notice Gabriella come outside intil she caught the ball where it had fallen. He looked over at her.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"Hey so how are your friends," he said watching as she dribbled the ball.

"Their good, their sleeping right now," she said.

"Cool," he said.

"So," Troy said smiling.

"So," Gabriella said.

"Do you wish you were going back with them," he said softly looking at the ball that was now in his hands.

"Actually I think that's its better if I stay. Them being here and being able to talk to them about stuff its helped but they can't save me I have to save myself you know," she said looking over at him.

"Right," he said.

"I have to deal with some stuff by myself not even they can help me with that," she said.

"My friend Jamie wants to stay here says I need someone to watch over me for a while even brought a suitcase I swear she thinks she is staying and maybe it wouldn't be so bad I mean for a little while," Gabriella said.

"Maybe it might be nice to have her around for a while a little piece of home for yourself," Troy said.

"Maybe," she said, "maybe."

"Hey I think it's your turn," he said.

"Hmm have you ever fallen in love," she said.

"Me umm no I haven't," he said softly, "at least I don't think I have I mean how exactly do you know that you have fallen in love?"

"My mom used to tell me that you know you have fallen in love when all you can think of is that person you know what I mean like you go to sleep thinking of them, wake up thinking of them, you always want to be around them stuff, and you feel incomplete without them almost like without them you aren't complete," she said looking at him.

"Wow sounds pretty scary actually," he said.

"How does it sound scary to have someone who loves you that much," she said shocked at him.

"Not that I mean it sounds scary to have someone who you depend on so much I mean what happens if that person doesn't love you as much or in that way at all," he said as he moved so he was standing in front of her looking down at her because he was a few inches taller then her.

"Sometimes you just have to take that chance," she said looking into his blue eyes felling her heart start to speed up fast as he leaned forward. He was leaning forward she was leaning forward and they were so close to each other then they both heard a yell that caused them to jump far away from each other.

"Hey Ella," Gabriella's friend Jamie said as she walked down her porch stairs her long dirty blonde hair in a ponytail wearing baggy shorts and an oversized shirt.

"Hey Jamie why are you up," Gabi said not looking at Troy.

"Oh I couldn't sleep way to quiet then I noticed you were gone and I saw you from your balcony great view by the way," Jamie said smiling slightly.

"Oh," Gabi said.

"So who's your friend," she said smiling as she looked at Troy.

"Oh yeah this is Troy hew lives next door," Gabi said.

"Hey Troy I'm Jamie Gabi's New York best friend," she said.

"Hey," he said still looking at Gabi wondering what had just happened or almost just happened.

"Sooooooo I have to ask you something very important Gabriella but you have to promise me you won't totally freak okay?" Jamie said.

"Um sure," she said looking at Troy then at Jamie.

"Okay see the thing is I would really like to stay here for a month or so," Jamie said until she was interrupted.

"I don't think so," Gabriella said shaking her head.

"Fine I will stay for 3 weeks," Jamie said.

"What?" Gabriella said.

"You must be nuts," Gabriella said and Troy couldn't help but smile.

"Come on I can stay and we can hang out for a little while," Jamie said smiling.

"You can't stay here I mean where would you sleep," Gabriella said.

"You guys have one extra room," she said smiling coyly.

"Umm no," Gabriella said.

"Well don't worry about it I already got it all covered. I even asked Luke he was totally cool with it," Jamie said matter of factly.

"I feel like I have been bamboozled," Gabriella said amazed.

"Well it happens to the best of us but don't worry it will be cool," Jamie said.

"And that way I get to know your friend, Troy, and your dad, Luke," said Jamie smiling over at Troy.

"I really don't think that this is your best plan Jamie and you know how much I love your plans but this not your best," Gabriella said.

"Oh come on me and you just like old times," Jamie said.

"Yeah except it …it's just not going to work," Gabriella said her eyes wide.

"Yes it and admit it when you left we were so not all on the same page and now we can get on the same page," Jamie said.

"What are you talking about," Gabriella said standing her hand on her hips.

"Just that when you left I mean so much was happening you and I had just had that huge fight the day before you mom...well you know," Jamie said.

"Jamie everything between all of us is fine," Gabriella said her voice softening.

"Yeah well I don't really feel like it and I mean come on Ella three weeks that's all I am asking and maybe another week added on," Jamie said slyly causing Troy to laugh he had to admit the girl was slick.

"I don't see why you are laughing this is not funny," Gabriella said wryly to Troy.

"Oh come one what can one month do," he said still laughing.

"Trust me when it's Jamie it can do a lot to a person," Gabriella said as she turned to Jamie looking her up and down. Jamie smiled at her serenely and Gabriella sighed.

"Fine but you better not do anything crazy while you are here okay this isn't like New York," Gabriella said obviously frustrated.

"What do you mean," Jamie said.

"Like this is a really small town an everybody knows everybody town. Some of the stuff we got away with in New York we won't be able to get away with here. The stuff we used to be able to wear we won't be able to get away with here," Gabriella said.

"Oh come on maybe this town needs to be shaken up a little. Anyways I will see you tomorrow I am going to sleep byeee," she said waving at the both of them. As they watched her go Gabriella put her hands in her head and groaned.

"What have I done," Gabi said laughing in her hands.

GABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROY

Troy was on his porch trying to spy as Gabriella said goodbye to all her friends except Jamie who was staying. He watched as she said goodbye to everyone and finally moved on to Jared and as she put her arms around Jared and he hugged her Troy felt his stomach start to turn over and over. He had seen them up very early this morning talking on the very swing he had built and when he had seen them he couldn't help but wish Jared would fall right off. As her friends got in the car waving he couldn't help but think about his own friends that had gone away from the summer Chad to the Bahamas with his parents, Zeke to France to see his grandfather, and Jason to camp. Even Holly had gone away to cheerleading camp. He couldn't help but feel slightly happy though this gave him plenty of time to hang with Gabriella and Jamie and get to know the girl Gabriella was before she came here. He watched as Gabi's friends drove down the street and Jamie and Gabriella went and sat on the swing both of them looking very depressed.

"Hey," he said walking over from his hiding spot and sitting himself on the steps of her porch.

"Hey," they both said sadly.

"Why you guys so blue," Troy said of course already knowing.

"Nothing," they both said and Troy wondered if they were purposely talking in unison.

"Hmmmm so this is it huh," Jamie said pulling her long blonde hair back.

"I guess so it's just you and me," Gabriella said looking up he eyes closed.

"and me too," Troy added grinning and both girls looked at him.

"I guess we could keep him," Jamie said smiling as she looked at Troy.

"Thanks I think," Troy said.

"Soooo what were you and Mister Jared talking about this morning," Jamie said.

"None of your business," Gabriella said her cheeks turning red.

"Oh none of my business huh…oh come one Ella please tell me," Jamie said begging her eyes pleading.

"We were just talking that's all about stuff," Ella said and Troy felt his head spin wondering what stuff meant.

"You mark my words miss Gabriella you are going to tell me sooner or later," Jamie said but Gabriella shook her head at her friend obvivously planning on taking this to the grave.

**(A/N so yeah I know I haven't updated with my normal speed sorry it's just been a long week cause my bday was on Wednesday and I am going back to school next week so I have been really bust. So as you can see Jamie is staying and trust me she is going to stir up some trouble in the town and we will eventually know what Gabriella and Troy were talking about I promise please read and review and I also need more questions for their game of Truth so pleaseeee send me some love yaaa)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-I don't not own anything trust me I realize it everyday. Love all the reviews you guys thanks for the support!!!**

Chapter 7

(Day Three of living with Jamie)

Since Jamie had first gotten here she had worked along side Troy and Gabriella at the diner and not to say she was bad at the job but Jamie Troy was starting to realize had a really bad memory so even that short time from the table to the counter she forgot orders until they finally got her to actually to write down the order to avoid having her go back over and over to get the order right. Jamie was sitting at the counter with Gabriella on the other side fanning herself with a napkin when Troy came back from a table both were breaking because business was slow today.

"Troy are there any cute guys in this town," Jamie said absentmindly.

"Thanks Jamie, are you saying I am not cute," Troy said jokingly.

"Oh of course you are cute at least I think so. He's cute right Ella?" Jamie said.

"Umm yeah of course," Gabriella said her facing turning red as Troy did too.

"It's just I meant other then you," Jamie said.

"Yeah I guess I mean I don't know but usually around this time everyone is away and stuff," Troy said.

"Like your girlfriend," Jamie said.

"Yeah like my girlfriend," Troy said softly, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm I am absolutely bored stiff," Jamie said.

"Well we have the town meeting today that's always a lot of fun, right Gabi," Troy said.

"Oh yeah loads of fun I can barely contain myself at the thought," Gabi answered sarcastically causing Troy to laugh. Jamie rolled her eyes.

"You remember the old days Ella," Jamie said her head on the counter.

"The old days you make us sound like a bunch of 90 year olds," Gabi said laughing.

"You know what I mean back before when it was the whole crew and we were always together," Jamie said and when Gabriella didn't say anything she continued.

"Remember how inseparable we all were. Remember when everyone knew about Danny liking Megan except Megan and he finally asked her out. Remember when you and Derek first started dancing together and Jared got so jealous oh my goodness was he jealous. Remember when you to where always together or on the phone," Jamie said turning her head to look at Gabi who was staring off into the distance as if she could see those days could see all of it.

"Kinda reminds you of when he was here and you two were talking on the porch huh," Jamie said and Troy realized what she was doing she was trying to get Gabi to spill the details and Gabi must have realized this because she looked at Jamie and shook her head.

"If you must know we were talking about the future okay our future," Gabriella said looking at the counter now.

"And," Jamie said.

"We umm we decided maybe it's best if we just become friends," Gabriella said still studying the counter. For a few minutes everything was silent Troy looked from Gabi to Jamie and he saw Jamie's face change into so many different emotions.

"You have got to be kidding me after everything you two are just going to break up, after all you two have been through you are going to let a move break you up. And I bet this was your idea too wasn't it because I know he would never do this I mean he loves you way too much to just give up on everything you two have. I mean for god sakes he saved your life and you didn't call him for a month after and he was probably the only one who wasn't pissed with you and you just go and break up with him," Jamie said her tone know angry and upset making Troy wince.

"You don't think I realize how much he loves me. You don't think I realize how much I am hurting him. Do you have any idea how much this is hurting me? Do you? My mom just died Jamie she died and there was nothing I could do but I am still alive do you know how much I wish I wasn't, how much I wish I wasn't here when she isn't and now I have to lose another one of the most important people in my life. I love him Jamie, but I can't do this, I can't keep stringing him along when what I need right now is to be by myself and he deserves better then a long distance relationship then that in the end won't work that in the end will destroy any chance we have of being friends. And I don't think I could take losing him as a friend right now okay? So you now what I think maybe you need to for once just butt out of business that isn't yours," Gabriella said tears running down her face.

After a few moments of staring into Jamie's face she turned around and ran out of the diner and to her house. Jamie sat down on the stool her face showing her shock while everyone in the diner either stared at her or the door that Gabriella had just slammed shut.

"Okay people how about we just eat and mind our own business huh," Troy said to everyone in the diner then he turned towards Jamie who had tears in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt her it's just why is she ruining everything," Jamie said.

"She isn't ruining anything Jamie and you know it. if she is your friend you will just leave her alone about this it's her choice," Troy said as he took off his apron and went towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going," Jamie said.

"I am going to check on her you stay her and take care of the diner," Troy said. Troy ran across the street opened the unlocked door and ran upstairs to the room he had cleared out and knocked on the door. No one said anything but he was pretty sure he could hear Gabi crying softly and sure enough when he opened the door she was sitting on her bed her head in hands. **(Just picture the room she has in High School Musical.) **He went over to her bed and took her head in between his hands and she looked at him and she bowed her head tears going down her face fast. He wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back soothingly. She cried her face buried in his chest.

"It's going to be ok Gabi, it's going to be okay," he said hoping it was true. For a few minutes they sat like that and then she pulled apart from him which made a part of Troy all of a sudden feel disappointed. She sat on the bed wiping the tears as he watched her as she breathed in.

"I'm really sorry you had to see all that," she said softly.

"Hey don't even worry about it. Jamie shouldn't have made such a big deal about it," Troy said.

"No, for once in a way Jamie had a right you see Jared is kinda her brother in fact he is her twin," Gabriella said.

"What are you serious," Troy said shocked.

"Yep, kinda funny huh but yep it's true so of course she has a right to be mad at me," Gabriella said.

"No, Gabi your wrong he may be her brother but this is you and Jared's choice not Jamie's and I bet he would say the same thing," Troy said.

"I guess your right," she said softly.

"Aren't I always," he said jokingly.

"Yeah I guess so," she said smiling.

"Ahh there we go we got a smile out of the beautiful Gabi," he said and she laughed.

"Only you could make me laugh after having one of the biggest fights with my best friend," Gabi said.

"Your best friend oh my goodness and here I thought after all I have done for you I was your best friend well I see I was used," Troy said trying to remain serious as he got up and pretended to leave the room but Gabi got up and threw her arms around his waist and squeezed.

"Oh Troy of course you are also one of my best friends I mean who else would put up a porch swing for me," she said and he turned around and went back to her bed laying down on it as if he did this everyday.

"Oh good I thought I was being replaced," he said as she shook her head at him. She went and sat on the bed looking at him.

"Do you regret breaking up with him," Troy said taking his turn in their game.

"No, I mean it wasn't going to work and despite what Jamie thinks things were not going so peachy keen to beginning with I mean we had a huge fight the day before …well you know the day before it happened," she said.

"What did you guys have a fight about," Troy said.

"Hey it's not your turn mister it's mine. Do you miss Holly," Gabi said watching him.

"To tell you the truth I don't. I mean things between us haven't actually been all roses lately she is really clingy and the only reason I am still going out with her is because Chad says breaking up with her will absolutely kill her and he wants to date her best friend," Troy said and Gabriella nodded.

"So know onto my question what did you guys had a fight about," Troy asked.

"It wasn't anything really big it was just the little stuff we were starting to get tired of being each other I think I mean we were around each other all the time and after a while it starts to get annoying," Gabi said truthfully.

"We are around each other all the time and I don't ever get tired of you," Troy said.

"Well Troy we have know each other for like a month," Gabi said.

"True and you two have known each other your whole lives I mean I bet he knows everything about you," Troy said.

"Trust me he doesn't know everything about me," Gabriella said and then suddenly her face light up.

"Ok for my question I want to know something about you that no one in this world knows," Gabi said laying next to him turning her face toward him.

"Hmm something that no one else knows about me. Well I never want to fall in love that's one thing," troy said.

"What you never want to fall in love why Troy that is so sad," Gabi said shocked.

"Well I mean it just seems really stupid I mean you fall in love with someone if they love you, you guys go through all this and eventually you end up breaking up and hurting each other and I would rather not go through that. Look at all the examples in life Romeo and Juliet they died because they loved each other. In the movie A Walk to Remember they fall in love and she dies leaving him all alone. Look at you and Jared love each other then you end up apart. Look at Luke and your mom Gabi they loved each other but they grew apart," Troy said thinking of his own parents who supposedly loved each other but spent most of the time fighting.

"Troy love isn't always like that, there are happy endings, too," she said softly.

"Yeah in books Gabi not in this world," Troy said.

"Do you actually want to fall in love I mean really fall in love like full blown can't live without each other love," Troy asked.

"Yes I would love to have that," Gabi said.

"Well that is where we are obviously very much different," Troy said.

"Remember this Troy Bolton because one day you are going to fall very much in love with someone and you are going to see that I was right that maybe love isn't so bad," Gabi said.

"Yeah well I don't see that happening," Troy said.

"It will you and you probably won't even realize that it is happening and boy will you be surprised," Gabi said getting up.

"Gabi I hate to tell you this but love isn't for a guy like me," Troy said getting up too.

"Trust me Troy it's going to happen I just know it," Gabriella said as she walked out of the room Troy watching her feeling like she knew a secret he didn't.

**(A/N Interesting chapter, huh? Jamie and Gabi fight. Troy doesn't believe in love very crucial stuff but don't worry he is going to believe soon not too soon though. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please R & R love y'all lots)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I do not own High School Musical, Gilmore Girls, or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter if I did I would be rich. I do own Jamie.**

Chapter 8

(Two weeks with living with Jamie)

It was late and Gabi was lying in her bed listening to the noises coming from next door at Troy's house. She knew it was nosy but she couldn't help but get off her bed and quietly go over to her balcony and go to the open door and stand on her balcony and look through Troy's window. When she did she saw him sitting on the floor his back to his door. She stood there for a few minutes and made a quick decision. She tried to get his attention first staring then moving her arms around hoping he would see her. The she looked around and finally started to look around for something realizing that waving was not going to get his attention. Finally she found a small marble and threw it hoping it wouldn't break his window.it. Luckily it didn't break the window but it did get his attention. He looked up bewildered and when he saw Gabriella she could have sworn his face turned white. She motioned for him to come to the window with her hands. Slowly he got up and came to the window.

"What," he said softly so she could just barely hear him.

"Come over here," she said back.

"What why," he said.

"Just do it okay Troy geesh," she said. He looked at her first then shook his head and climbed out of his window using the ladder outside of it then ran through his driveway into her yard and climbed up her balcony where she stood waiting. When he came up Gabriella realized that she was wearing her p.j.s which consisted of short shorts and a barely there tank top and when he finally got up his eyes looked at her widening and she blushed seeing that unlike her he was a little more covered up wearing a wife beater and shorts. Troy felt his mouth get very suddenly dry.

"What do you want," he managed to say although it came out a little dry and hoarse.

"I wanted to see if you were okay that's all," she whispered.

"Okay of course I am okay why would I not be okay," he said and at that moment one of his parents decided now would be an excellent time to throw something against the wall which could be clearly heard from Gabriella's house causing her to raise her eyebrows at him.

"Oh that I'm used to it don't worry," Troy said.

"But I do worry about…you that's what I worry about," she said.

"Yeah well don't okay I can take care of my self," he said a little bit too harshly he realized.

"Listen I'm not mad at you okay it's just I am used to this them I mean he comes back home they fight, they scream, they throw stuff. I am almost surprised we still even own anything," he said trying to joke but she remained very serious.

"You shouldn't have to be used to it Troy," she said softly.

"Well that's just the way life is sometimes you can't pick and choose your family," he said.

"Come on," she said taking his hand in hers and bringing him in her dark room closing the balcony door behind them muffling the sound. He looked around her room and back at her. Her face was shining in the moonlight making it even more beautiful and for a minute he felt breathless.

"What are you doing," he said softly so Luke and Jamie wouldn't hear him in the next rooms.

"Closing the door," she said.

"Why," he said.

"Cause your going to stay here for the night," she said as she went over to her bedroom door and locked it.

"What," he said.

"You aren't going to be able to sleep with them yelling at each other and you shouldn't have to hear it so you are going to sleep here," she said.

"Where," he said growing increasingly panicked as he realized she wasn't going to let him leave.

"In the bed Troy, don't worry I won't jump you," she said laughing quietly.

"Gabi you don't have to do this," he said.

"I know I want to," she said pulling the blankets back and getting in on the left side leaving room for him while he just stood there and stared.

"Are you going to stand there all night Troy," she said and he frowned then slowly got into the bed next to her making sure not to touch her keeping their bodies far away from each other.

"Do they really always fight like that," she whispered softly.

"Yeah," he said.

"Does he every you know …," she said.

"Gabi please stop I know you are trying to help but please don't ask me that. You have to understand I try to get in the middle but it only makes it worse I don't want to see her like that but what can I do …. What can I do?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Don't be sorry it's not your fault," he said.

"I just wish there was something I could do," she said.

"You already did enough just letting me comecover over here," he said.

"You can come over whenever you want whenever they start to fight I always leave the door opened or at least unlocked," she said and he nodded his head.

"Thanks Gabi...for everything," he said and they both became quiet remaining that way until they both feel asleep.

The next morning when Troy woke up all he could smell was cucumber melon and all he could feel was another warm body pressed against his. When he opened his eyes he realized where he was and last night coming back to him quickly. And his eyes widened even far when he realized the warm body was Gabriella who must have during the night moved closer because know she was up against him and his arms were around her holding her there close. He felt his face turn red and he tried to move her without waking her up but didn't succeed because she woke up and turned looking up at her with her big brown eyes still sleepy.

"Good morning," she said with a smile.

"Good morning to you, too," he said.

"I should probably get going huh," he said.

"Yeah before Luke realizes you're here or your mom realizes your not there," she said. He got up reluctantly wishing he could have stayed for a little while longer. As he got up and went to the balcony unlocking it and opening it where he turned around and looked at her where she was now sitting up her arms around her legs that she had brought to her chest her head on her knees looking at him.

"Thanks for last night," he said.

"No problem and remember anytime the door is always opened," she said and he nodded his head walking out and closing the door behind him. Gabriella sat there for a few minutes looking at the door that he had shut and wondered why she couldn't help but wish Troy was still there even though she knew she would see him very shortly at the diner.

Sure enough 2 hours later when Gabriella walked into the diner with Jamie chatting her ear off Troy was standing in front of Kirk at the counter.

"Hey," she said when they got up there and he looked up at her his eyes widening when he realized what she was wearing.

"Oh my goodness," he said his eyes traveling up and down her.

"What you don't like it," she said disappointed.

"How can you not like it I mean she used to dress a lot more like this back in New York but I had to practically twist her arm to get her to wear it today," Jamie said smiling at her handy work. Gabriella was wearing a short pink sundress that ended about a couple inches above her knees with white and pink flats and her long brown curls pulled back in a ribbon. Troy was so used to seeing Gabriella in what she called work clothes that he was taken back very much as anybody would be able to tell from his shocked face.

"You don't like it do you," she said softly.

"Of course I do I mean you look so," he said trying to find the right words.

"Beautiful right she looks beautiful doesn't she," Jamie said smiling.

"Yeah beautiful," he said smiling and Gabriella smiled back at him. And Jamie of course oblivious to both of them turned to Kirk and asked him his opinion which got another vote for beautiful.

Later that day when they were all taking a break since no one was really around Jamie turned up the radio even though Luke had told her countless times not to.

"Love this song," said Gabi getting up as I Saw the Sign by Ace of Base came on.

"Remember when we used to think it was saying I saw the sun," Jamie said laughing as she sat on the counter which Luke had also told her not to do and Gabriella laughed nodding her head. She then turned toward the counter and grabbed Troy's hand making him get off his stool.

"What are you doing," he said smiling.

"Making you dance with me, come on," she said and he shook his head laughing.

"Ah come one," Gabi said and he laughed giving in twirling her around and dancing with her. When the end of the song came on he dipped her making everyone in the diner clap and then the door opened up.

"Troy?" a voice said and Troy immediately knew who it was and he felt his heart sank as he brought Gabi back up from the dip they both turned toward the door and there stood Holly.

"What's going on Troy," Holly said obviously mad.

"Nothing much we were just fooling around," he said.

"I can see that," she said tapping her foot angrily.

"Umm you know Gabi right and this is her friend Jamie from New York," he said pointing to Jamie.

"Charmed. Could I talk to you Troy, outside, now," Holly said icily and she turned on her high heels and Troy followed went outside turning back to look at Gabriella who mouthed the words Sorry but he shook it off smiling at her before he went outside where Holly stood waiting for him. Gabi stood there and Jamie came up behind her.

"You know what song should be playing now," Jamie said.

"What," Gabi asked.

"ACDC's Highway to Hell," Jamie said laughing and Gabi hook her head at Jamie smiling.

"Come on let's get back to work," Gabi said.

**(A/N I thought that was a pretty good balance of serious stuff and funny stuff especially at the end I was actually listening to both those songs when they came to mind so I thought it was funny. Hopefully you guys liked it please R&R.) **


	9. Life must go on without him

**Disclaimer-I do not own any thing except the New York gang-----by the way this chapter might not be as good as I want it to be but it was really hard to write so hopefully you guys like it.**

Chapter 9

(Week Three of living with Jamie)

Troy and Gabi were closing up the diner by themselves because they had finally got Luke to agree to it and Jamie was up at the video store getting movies for them to watch. Troy and Holly had broken up that same day she had walked in and saw him dancing with Gabi although their break up couldn't be blamed mostly on that seeing as how he had been planning on breaking up with her anyway. Gabi was wearing another one of her New York outfits which this time was a black mini jean skirt, a black tank top with colorful smile faces all over it, and she had been wearing black heels but they had come off after working in the diner for about an hour. She was dancing around the diner to the music coming from he radio as they put up chairs him smiling at her as she danced around. When a song came on that made her gasp.

"I loveeeee this song," she said which she pretty much for every song.

"I know this song," he said trying to make fun of her which earned him a light slap on his arm. And then before he knew it she was singing the song and Troy couldn't help but join along.

(A/N Gabriella is in bold and Troy is in italics and both is them together)

**Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown  
**_  
Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?_

Where do you go when you're lonely  
**Where do you go when you're blue**_  
__**Where do you go when you're lonely**__  
__**I'll follow you  
**__When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue_

Laughing with your pretty mouth  
Laughing with your broken eyes  
Laughing with your lover's tongue  
_**In a lullaby yeahhhh**___

_[x2__  
__**Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
The stars go blue, stars go blue**___

_**Follow you  
Follow you**___

_**When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue**___

_**Where do you go when you're lonely?  
Where do you go when the stars go blue?**_

"Wow," he said softly.

"Yeah wow," she said.

"I didn't know you could sing," she said curiously.

"Yeah well neither did I," he said looking at her.

"Well you can and you are really good to," she said.

"You are, too," he said and he moved closer for some reason unknown to him but all of a sudden closer seemed much better. Suddenly the diner door slammed opened and they both turned and looked. Jamie was standing there out of breath, bag with the movies in hand.

"Ella...they just called me….when I was at the video store and…. It's Jared he….," Jamie said trying to catch her breath and trying not to cry. Gabi rushed forward grabbing Jamie and shaking her.

"Danny what Jamie what's wrong with Jared," she said obviously scared.

"Oh my god El He's gone, Jared he's gone," Jamie said tears flowing freely now.

"No no no no no stop Jamie why are you lying? What's wrong with you? Is this some kind of joke," Gab said backing away from Jamie moving so her back hit a table causing a chair to fall and hit the floor loudly.

"I'm so sorry Jared, oh my god," Jamie said sitting in a chair her head in her legs.

"Shut up Jamie SHUT UP," Gabi yelled and Troy looked at her shock.

"Gabi," he said moving closer to her.

"No don't you get it Troy she's lying because no one would hurt Jared everyone loved him," Gabi said shaking her head.

"They shot him Gabriella right in the back he was in the store and they shot him oh my god oh my god Jared's gone," Jamie said sobbing.

"Stop stop it why are you doing this why are you lying Jamie what is wrong with you it's a joke. Please stop her Troy, tell her to stop tell her it's a joke," Gabi said and Troy saw the look in her eyes the look of denial and pain.

"Gabi I'm so sorry," he said and she shook her head clenching her hands into fists. She turned from him and faced the window at the front and suddenly started to beat it with fists and before Troy could get to her she had broken it with her fists. Troy put his arms around her bringing her away from the broken glass as the alarm went off. She turned toward Troy burying her face in his chest and he rubbed her back whispering softly in her ears. He looked up and saw Luke coming as he must have heard the alarm. Gabriella started to sink down so he slowly brought her down keeping his arms around him rocking her back and forth as music played in the background fading as sirens came to check the alarms.

The next morning Troy woke up with Gabriella in his arms. She had fallen asleep crying and he couldn't even begin to think of what a tough night Jamie had had. He got up leaving her lying in her bed and walked down the hall to see Jamie already awake standing in the room packing her things and he knocked lightly on the door. She turned around and looked up at him.

"Did she go to sleep," Jamie asked.

"Yeah eventually," he answered.

"Good she is going to need it I mean her mom then Jared this summer can't get worse," Jamie said and he saw tears starting to come.

"What about you he was your brother," Troy asked and Jamie started to cry even worse and he regretted the words and he moved closer to her hugging her. After a few minutes she pulled away wiping her eyes.

"Derek is coming to pick me up and I am going home. The funeral is in three days so if you could some how convince El to go that would really help," Jamie said.

"I'll try," Troy said and he helped her bring her stuff downstairs and within minutes Derek drove up and he helped her put her stuff in the trunk. He hugged her goodbye and as she turned to get in the car she stopped and looked at him.

"Take care of here please Troy she's going to need you and I really don't want her to stop talking I don't think I can take that now," Jamie said tears sliding down her face.

"I will Jamie I promise," he said and she nodded her head and got in the car and drove away. H went back in and went up to Gabi's room and for a while watched her sleep until she woke up. When she woke up she looked at him as if wondering why he was here and when she tried to get up she winced because she had tried to use her hands which had been wrapped with gauze by a paramedic. Then it all came back to her, her face turning white.

"Jamie left already didn't she," she asked.

"Yeah she said the funeral is in three days," he said and she looked up at him.

"I am not going. I know you are going to try and convince me to go but I'm not. I can't do it Troy I just can't," Gabriella said and she got up and went into her bathroom. Troy shook his head realizing this was going to be harder then he thought.

(Sunday the day of the funeral)

Troy had talked to both his mom and Luke making sure they realized what was going on. He had but his best suit and the dress he was pretty sure Gabriella had worn to her mother's funeral in the trunk of his truck. Now all he had to do was get Gabriella and drive the two hour ride to New York. As he went into the diner he thought of the different ways he could approach this and decided on doing it the easy way first and if he had to resort the hard way. He went up to her and she looked up at him quickly and back down again.

"So are you ready to go," he said.

"Ready to go where," she asked even though she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"To New York," he said.

"I am not going I already told you this so let's just not go over that whole thing again," Gabriella said and Troy sighed realizing he was going to have to do this the hard way. He went around the counter to her moved her by her shoulders so he was staring into her eyes and then bent down and swung her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing," she said shocked talking to his back.

"I am doing this the hard way because you didn't want to do it the easy one so don't blame me," he said as he waved goodbye to Luke and brought her outside. He opened the passenger door of his truck and placed her in it put her seat belt on for her and then locked and closed the door. He ran over to his side and got in and soon enough they were driving away and Gabriella didn't say a word the shock very evident in her face. For the first half hour she didn't say a word.

"You know you can be mad at you all you want but that isn't going to make me turn the car or anything," he said to her as he drove and she remained silent.

"Great going to go back to the no talking thing well whatever I am trying to help you out because I know if you don't go to this thing you are going to regret it big time," he said knowing she was listening.

"Of course no one is allowed to help you out but you are allowed to just dispense your wisdom onto the world right," he said realizing he was cutting it pretty close when he saw her wince.

"And if you ask me you are being really selfish I mean of all the times for you not to answer Jamie's phone calls. You do realize that it was her brother right Jared was her brother," Troy said and when he glanced at her quickly he saw he had made her cry and he immediately regretted his words and he parked the car on the side of the highway and turned to her.

"Gabi I am so sorry I shouldn't have said that any of that," he said.

"No your right I'm being selfish," she said.

"I'm still sorry it's really known of my business," he said and he sighed.

"Its okay Troy your just being well, Troy," she said smiling. 

"Okay well are you ready," he said and she nodded.

An hour and a half later they were in New York driving up to the funeral home both dressed since they changed at a gas station. He got out of the car first and went over to her side and opened her door. She got out and looked at the funeral home as he closed the door and stood next to her.

"Well you ready for this," he said.

"I don't think I will ever be ready for this," she said. He held out his hand and she took it gratefully.

"I'm going to be here the whole time don't worry," he said and together they walked in and signed in the book outside the room then walked into the room where the funeral was taking place. People where milling around as the ceremony had not yet started. Gabriella was stilling holding out Troy's hand and as they entered the room she held on even tighter. He looked around and spotted Jamie almost right away where she stood with her and Gabi's best friend. She looked at him and her eyes widened with surprise and she motioned to someone and came over to where Gabriella and Troy stood.

"Hey Gabi, hey Troy I'm really glad you could both come," she said her eyes rimmed red from earlier tears.

"Hey Jamie how are you doing," Troy said.

"Okay I guess it's kinda weird you know I don't feel like he's gone I almost feel like this is just another of him and Derek's jokes and he is going to pop out of nowhere anytime know," Jamie said as she looked at Gabriella.

"How are your hands," she said to Gabi who still had some bandages on her hands.

"Their okay," she said.

"Jamie I am really sorry about that night I…," she said swallowing trying not to cry.

"It's okay," Jamie said and before Troy knew it both the girls were hugging and crying as he stood in surprise. They were soon all seated and the funeral started and by the end of it there was not a dry eye in there. Almost every one of his friends spoke a few words. One of the most moving speeches was made by Derek who was obviously his best friend above everyone.

"Jared was my best friend even out of what some people call the Fab Seven which is Me, Jared, Jamie, Danny, Michaela, Megan, and Gabriella. I have known him since kindergarten when Jamie poured milk over my head and he helped me clean up the mess even though it was his twin that had done it. He was my best friend through the good and the bad. When my dad died he was the first one at my house, when Michaela broke up with me for the 100th time he was the one who told me maybe it was meant be that way. After every fight we had whether it was his fault or not he always apologized first not willing to lose our friendship even when I was a complete ass to him like I remember the time when I tried to steal Gabriella from him and when he finally got tired of it he punched me but the next day he was at my house saying sorry. Jared was always there for me he was always there for everyone and when I found out he was gone I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to do without him always watching my back but I know even though he isn't here he is always watching my back always taking care of me cause that's just the kind of guy he is," Derek said tears pouring down his face.

"And I knew even though whoever killed him probably didn't think about it twice even though they took him from us Jared would want us to forgive them because that's the kind of person he is. So if Jared can forgive them so can I but I just hope they can forgive themselves and live with the fact that they killed one of the most compassionate, caring people in the world. We will always remember Jared and not because of his social status or because the trophies he has on his walls but because of the person who he was. So here's to you buddy, here's to you Jared," said Derek and he stepped down from the podium and sat back down. When they went to the grave site and buried him Troy could feel Gabriella's hand in his tightening and he squeezed it reassuringly. Soon it was all done and Troy could tell that this day had drained Gabriella but she didn't immediately go to leave the grave yard instead she got a white rose which had been given out at the ceremony and slowly walked to another spot at the grave yard walking silently until they got to where she had been leading. He looked at the grave in front of them and read the stone engraved in it was the name Christina Montez. Gabriella bent down and placed the rose on top of the grave stone. Then turned to face him and he saw the tears welled up on her face and put his arms around her so her face was buried in her chest as she cried finally releasing the days tension out.

"It's going to be okay Gabi," he said.

Later they were in the car driving back. She was gripping a duffel bag Danny had given her and she hadn't looked inside it but he knew she wanted to but was afraid to see what might be in it. He pulled over the car on the side of the road and turned to look at her.

"Open it," he said and she looked down at the bag and started to open it gingerly as if it was an explosive that would blast any minute. When she opened it so the contents could be seen the first thing Troy saw was tapes lots of tapes. He saw a trophy and a picture album, a shirt and even a jacket. He saw what looked like a jewelry box, too. She opened the box and in it was a chain with dog chains on it. There was also a ring that looked like it was a girl ring and when she face light up he realized it was probably hers. He watched as she ran her thumb over something that was engraved on the dog tags. He watched as she opened the album to show a smiling Gabi with Jared. Jared had his arm around her and they both looked very happy. Gabi started to cry silently but smiled at the same time. She closed the album and put the bag down. Troy nodded his head to no one in particular and he drove off into the night back to their home.

**(A/N so I really hope you guys liked that chapter it took like 2 weeks to write in fact the whole time I was writing it I already had chapter 10 done and 11 almost done which is really weird. Lol…so I decided something until I get at least 7 reviews I am not going to post another chapter and I will us self control and not post it which would be really sad because something really big happens in the next chapter and it's the last chapter of the summer so school starts after that and we get to the juicy stuff so if u want another chapter review please I don't want to have to do this but it must be done even if I have to torture myself!!!!!!!)**


	10. Rescue me please

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, not a single thing, not a thing can be connected to me…how sad. **

**Chapter 10**

"Footloose, Footloose kick off your Sunday shoes," Gabriella sang to the music playing on her T.V. Troy couldn't help but grin from where he sat next to her on her bed. It was 2 in the morning and they were watching the movie Footloose on the lowest volume possible so Luke didn't wake up Troy had come over at about 1:30 A.M. when his parents had started fighting. The fights were now starting to escalate it seemed like each one was louder than the last with more and more damage being caused to their house. So he had gone to his sanctuary, Gabriella's room. She had been asleep but when he had gotten into the bed next to her and when neither could fall asleep turned on the movie. After the movie finished around 3 something they both got up and went to the balcony and sat their legs dangling in between the fencing (**not sure what the thing around a balcony is called.) **Gabriella sat with her head on his shoulder.

"It's getting worse isn't it," she said softly.

"Yep," he responded in that quick way that can quickly annoy people.

"Longer, too," she said.

"Yep," he said in the same way.

"More violent," she said.

"Yep," he said this time responding slower and she sighed. They both knew what happened behind the Bolton's closed doors where Mrs. Bolton's bruises came from but she would never admit they were from her husband.

"Troy?" she said.

"Yep," he answered.

"I'm scared for you," she said removing her head from his shoulder looking at him.

"Don't be. I'll be fine," he said not looking at her even though he knew she wanted him, too.

"Troy what if something happens and he gets out of control," she said when he interrupted.

"No okay he would never hurt me even he draws a line," Troy said standing up angrily at Gabriella for bringing up something he had tried so hard to get away from.

"Troy there is no line if he ever had one he crossed it a long and is know stomping on the other side. I mean why are you defending him don't you see what he is doing to you, what he is doing to your mother," she said standing up, too.

"You think I don't see," Troy said.

"No I think you just like to pretend it isn't happening," Gabi said.

"What do you want me to do," he whisper shouted.

"Tell someone what's going on so they can stop it," she said.

"I told someone…I told you and do you think I honestly haven't tried to stop it because I have and it only makes it worse," he said.

"Troy-," she started.

"No okay I knew I shouldn't have said anything to you," he said turning around to leave.

"Troy please don't go," Gabriella said holding onto his arm with her hand which he shook off. He wordlessly climbed down the balcony and went to his house using the back door. Gabriella watched him feeling tears welling up in her eyes.

GABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABI

For a week Troy ignored Gabriella. School was two weeks away and Gabriella was getting nervous but she was more worried about Troy. The fights were starting to get more frequent even occurring during the day. Gabriella was sitting in her back door the door open her legs on the porch so she was half out the house half in. She was listening to a fight occurring next door. This was on of the loudest and longest fights and Gabriella didn't understand why no one of on the block called the police. She was worried because she knew Troy was home. Luke was in the kitchen making lunch which was unusual but nice at the same time. She had a feeling that he was worried about the fighting next door, too.

"Gabi, why don't you stop being nosy and come inside," Luke said.

"I'm not being nosy...it's just I'm worried I mean Troy's home what if something happens to him," she said.

"Troy will be okay he's not stupid," Luke said but Gabi could tell he was worried. Gabi stayed sitting there her head leaning against the door frame. Luke came over to her and bent down next to her and handed her a plate of food.

"Gabi if Troy wants help he'll ask for it and you need to stop worrying about it. Troy's going to be okay he's a strong guy he can take care of himself," Luke said.

"What if he isn't as strong as he seems? I mean can't you just call the police or talk to Mrs. Bolton convince her to go to the police," she said playing with her ham sandwich.

"I have spoken to Cathy and she doesn't want to do that," Luke said.

"But doesn't she see what this to Troy," she said mad.

"Gabriella this is none of our business," Luke said.

"But-," Gabriella said.

"But nothing I'm going upstairs eat something," Luke said. Gabriella watched him go upstairs and played with her food some more until she heard a shout and glass breaking her eyes widened it was Troy's voice and she heard his dad yell back and Troy's mom cry out. She started to stand up plate in her hand knuckles turning white from holding it so tightly. The next thing she heard made her drop the plate. It was Troy yelling and then the loudest sound of breaking glass she had ever heard. She ran from the porch to the front going around the fence and running to the Bolton's back porch. When she got to the porch all the color drained form her face. Troy was lying on the porch surrounded by glass. As she looked at their door and realized that he had fallen or been pushed through it. His face was white and he was obviously in pain. She ran up to him ignoring the glass.

"Troy what happened," she said.

"Nothing just getting myself into a little trouble you know the usual just hanging around," he said trying to make light the situation but instead of laughing ended up groaning in pain.

"Oh Troy don't worry I'm going to take care of you," she said trying to hold back tears.

"Gabi you should go back I'll be all right," he said as they stood up or rather she stood up and she tried to prop him up.

"No way, I'm staying," she said determined.

"Gabi I'm sorry I yelled at you the other day I know you were only trying to help," Troy said.

"Its okay, don't worry about it," she said trying to help him down the stairs.

"Where's Luke," he asked.

"He was upstairs but don't worry he'll be out here any minute don't you worry," Gabriella said hoping Troy's dad didn't see them or hear them. Unfortunately they weren't that lucky. Next thing they knew there was a roar from the porch and they turned around to see Troy's dad a wild look in his eyes.

"Troy you better get back here. I don't where you think you are going," Jack said breathing heavily.

"No, dad I can't do this anymore I just can't. Look at what you've done to me, look at what you've been doing to mom," Troy said finally standing up to his dad.

"Who do you think you are?" Jack said and before either Gabriella or Troy knew it he was coming down the stairs fists clenched. Before he could reach them a figure had come throwing himself on Jack making both fall on the ground. Troy and Gabriella looked realizing that the person who had intercepted Jack was Luke. Luke drew back his fist and punched Jack square in the face and before he could do more two police officers came around pulling Luke off Jack.

"Come on Troy," Gabriella said. Gabriella helped Troy to walk to her house being his crutch. Soon they were up in her room and she sat him on her bed. She went to her bathroom and got a first aid kit bringing it in her room. She sat next to him and he looked at her.

"So where does it hurt," she asked.

"I think the question is where does it not hurt," Troy said trying to make her laugh but it didn't work.

"Well I think your bottom half is okay seeing as how you are wearing jeans but top half not so much," she said her lips pinched.

"Well Doctor Montez what do you prescribe," he said.

"I think you need to take off your shirt so I can bandage you up your arms and back unless you're going to get infections," she said and he raised his eyebrows but followed what she said to do. When Gabriella saw Troy taker off his shirt she gasped off in amazement and half in shock that he had a huge cut on his back and lots on his arm which could be seen better now. He threw the bloody and ripped shirt on the floor.

"Oh Troy what happened? What has he done to you?" Gabriella said tears coming again this time spilling over and coming down her face. Troy looked at her surprised.

"Gabi it's okay. It's just a scratch," Troy said wiping her tears gently.

"Troy it's not just a scratch but don't worry I've totally got this covered," she said and with that she wiped away the remaining tears and went to work cleaning up the blood all over Troy, putting on ointment and bandages on the cuts. After about 20 minutes she was done and he was clean and bandaged up. She grabbed one of Luke's shirts and gave it to him.

"Well Doc I think you did a really good job," said Troy smiling at her happy to be around her instead of ignoring her like he had been this whole week.

"I've missed you," he said looking into her eyes and taking her hand in his bringing her even closer so they were eye to eye so close Troy could feel her breath against his mouth.

"I've missed you, too," she whispered looking into his blue eyes. He moved even closer until their lips were an inch away and both closed their eyes and leaned forward ready at last for something they had both thought a lot about. They were just about to kiss when.

"Hey," said Luke opening up Gabriella's door causing them to jump apart, Gabriella blushing and Troy looking down.

"You guys okay," Luke said looking from Gabriella to Troy.

"Yeah we were just talking about stuff," Troy said.

"Well sorry to interpret but your mom is going to be in the hospital overnight turns out her arm is broken but I told her you could stay over for the night in the guest room and I figured we could go over at 6 and see her okay," Luke said and Troy nodded. Luke closed the door leaving Troy and Gabi. They looked up at each other then back down at the ground.

"Want to watch a movie I think Footloose is on again," she said and he nodded.

GABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABI

Later that night Troy was in the guest room and he was going over the day's events in his head. He couldn't believe things had happened the way they had. But the one thing that was torturing him out of everything was the almost kiss. H had been so close to finally kissing her until Luke had come over and interrupted them just like Jamie had. Troy was starting to get really irritated with all these interruptions. He took the pillow from under his head and yelled his frustrations into it.

**(A/N you guys are probably doing the same yelling only at me sorry but it's not time yet. So in the next chapter we are skipping a month or so into October where we will see that school has caused Troy to push Gabi away but don't worry she strikes back with a definite boo ya and we meet new characters and bring in some of our favs from High School Musical like Taylor, Chad and others. Please Review and spread some happiness to me and maybe you will get an early update cause I already have the next chapter typed and ready to go it all depends on you my lovely readers. Okay i know i said i was goign to post until i got 7 reviews but i got six and i was proud of that and i ahd a really good week i got my MCAS scores and i got advanced and i am the new president of my school's book club so i am def. having a good week . And if you review it will make it even better so please 10 review this time u guys lets try for that.) **


	11. Changessss

**Disclaimer- i don't own anything maybe if i did my mom wouldn't ground me hmmmmm just a thought which i hate by the way...being grounded i mean.**

**A/N- By the way i justed want to say Happy Birthday to mysupermanwillcome ...you mentioned it was your birthday month so here's to you. i dedicate this chapter to you.**

**Happy Birthdayyy!!!!!**

Chapter 11- Changesssss

Soon school started and as school started Troy and Gabriella found themselves spending less and less time together. Troy's dad left and didn't come back. His mom didn't press charges maybe hoping that some fences could be mended later on or broken arms in some cases. Gabriella had started to fit in at East High finding a new best friend in Taylor McKessie who had immediately drawn her into the Scholastic Decathlon Team. Gabriella didn't understand why it seemed like as soon as school started Troy seemed to have no time to hang out with Gabriella. She barely saw him and he had even stopped working at the diner. She knew for a fact that Troy's friends didn't like her but she couldn't believe he would ditch her just because of them. Taylor would tell her that this was just the real selfish, conceited, lunkhead, basketball boy Troy.

It was the beginning of October and the past month had been hard for Gabriella as much as she loved Taylor she missed Troy. She had heard the homeroom announcements for ice hockey tryouts and she had checked the rule book over and over there was nothing that said a girl couldn't try out so there she stood outside the school ice arena ready to either humiliate herself or completely change everyone's view of her. She had brought her gear and was ready to roll. She opened the doors and walked down the stairs past the bleachers to the ice rink watching about 30 hockey players skating around the arena obviously running drills. She saw the coach standing in one of the team pit areas. Gabi dropped her gear gab alerting the coach to the fact that she was there. He looked over at her surprised and she stared right back. He walked over to her. He was a tall bulky man with a thick blonde mustache yet no hair on his head.

"You lost," he said looking over her curiously.

"If this is the hockey team tryouts then I am exactly where I need to be. My name is Gabriella Montez," she said sticking her hand out which he shook hesitantly.

"You do realize this is an almost all boy league right," he said.

"Yep," she said. The coach sighed heavily.

"I'm Coach Wilkins. What position are you trying out for," he said.

"Center," she said curtly.

"Hmmm very ambitious of you I like that. get suited up and get in there I'll send over someone to fill you in," he said and she sat down opened up her bag and started throw her gear on. She heard him yell to someone and when she looked up a guy she recognized from her chemistry class standing over her. He was tall and had shaggy brown hair that fell in his eyes and a smile that gave the feeling that he was always laughing.

"Hey I'm Nicky," he said smiling down at her.

"Gabriella," she said smiling back.

"You're from my chem. class right," he said sitting down next to her.

"Yeah," she said.

"I didn't know you played hockey," he said grinning broadly.

"Well I do. What position do you play?" she asked.

"Right wing…what about you," he said.

"Center," she said.

"Center whoa well you've got some tough competition," he said.

"Well I think I can take them," she said jokingly. He laughed and explained to her what they were doing. Soon they were both on the ice. The Coach had them run through a few drills then split them up into teams and had them play a few games by the end of the tryouts Gabriella was sweaty and sore but she felt better then she had since school had started. She loved hockey when she was on the ice she was at home this was _her _game.

"Well people good tryouts but you got to remember there is only room for 12 team members. Six of you will be my first string the rest substitutes. The roster will be put up tomorrow during lunch good luck," he said. Everyone changed and as she was walking out into the sunshine she heard Nicky come up next to her.

"Hey you were really good I mean really good the way you body checked Dylan and those goals whoa," he said.

"You weren't so bad yourself," she said.

"I hope you make the team it would be fun," he said.

"Yeah well hopefully it will happen. You are totally going to make the team though you were one of the best Wings they had," she said finally happy to have someone to talk hockey to. And they continued this all the way to Gabriella's house but instead of going home they went to the diner where for once Troy was but he was of course hanging out with Chad. Troy couldn't help but notice when Gabriella came in and he was surprised to see her with Nicky. He didn't know Nicky that well mainly because they hung out in way separate crowds. Troy couldn't help but wonder what he was missing out on as he saw Nicky and Gabriella talk excitedly.

GABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABI

It was lunch the next day and the roster was not up yet and Gabriella was nervous. She was sitting with Taylor and Martha. She hadn't told either of them about the tryouts mainly because she was too afraid to say a word about it. Both were surprised when Nicky sat down at their table only Gabriella wasn't.

"I can't breathe," he said looking at Gabriella.

"Why hasn't he put the list up yet," she said watching the café door.

"Maybe we all suck so bad that he decided there isn't going to be a hockey team this year," Nicky said.

"Can he do that," she said and he shrugged as he downed his milk.

"Hockey team?" Taylor said

"Tryouts were yesterday and me and Nicky both tried out. The Coach is supposed to out up the list during lunch," Gabriella explained and Taylor shook her head in disbelief at her new best friend who just shrugged.

"Oh my god," Nicky said.

"What," Gabriella said.

"He's putting up the list," Nicky said and the both turned and watched as the coach put up the roster and walked out. They both stood up and with the whole café watching several people went to look at the list. Troy the realized what was going on, Gabriella had tried out for the hockey team. Nicky and Gabriella walked up but both stopped short of the list neither wanting to look.

"You do it," she said.

"No I can't… you," Nicky said and Gabriella stepped forward and looked at the list then turned around a huge grin on her face.

"Guess who the new Center and Right wing are for the East High Wildcats Hockey Team," Gabriella said.

"Sharon and Ozzy Osborne," Nicky said.

"Noooo us," she said.

"No way," he said and soon they were both hugging and laughing.

"Congrats Nicky," a voice said behind them and they both turned around.

"Thanks you. Guys got your positions," said Nicky to four guys standing behind them.

"You know it. Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend," the guy said.

"Oh yeah, of course. You guys this is our new center Gabriella Montez," he said.

"Gabriella this is Jeff he's goalie," Nicky said pointing to a big black guy, who was smiling at Gabriella making him looking gentle but still like he could kill her with a single movement.

"This is Quarter he's the left defense man," Nicky said pointing to a tall blonde guy with killer gray eyes.

"This is Reggie he's the right defense man," he said pointing to a gangly blued eyed brown haired guy who stood with a slant almost.

"And this is Will he's the left wing no where as good as me of course," Nicky said jokingly pointing to a guy with black hair, big green eyes and a smile that screamed bad boy.

"Hey guys," she said.

"So you're the new kid on the team," Will said.

"Yeah I guess," she said uncertainly she couldn't help but stare at Will who stared right back looking her over from head to toe.

"You were really good at tryouts yesterday," Reggie said speaking with a Southern tinge to his voice.

"Thanks you guys weren't so bad yourselves," she said.

"Why thank you Miss," Reggie said bowing slightly making Gabriella smile.

"Well best to get back to lunch hockey season means time to bulk up," Jeff said.

"Trust me you don't need to bulk up any Jeff," Quarter said.

"Ha-ha very funny Quarter you best watch your butt on that ice," Jeff said.

GABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABI

"Why exactly are we going to watch hockey practice," Chad said to Troy as they both walked down the hall.

"Because I said so and you don't even have to come," Troy pointed out.

"Well maybe I am just curious to see what this hockey thing is all about," Chad said and they both walked into the hockey arena went down a little more towards the rink sitting on the bleachers.

"I can't believe she actually plays hockey," Chad said.

"Well she does," Troy said sighing.

"What are you guys doing here," Taylor said behind them.

"Watching some hockey," Chad said trying to appear cool and casual. Taylor raised her eyebrow at him and sat next to them watching the practice.

"She's really good isn't she," Taylor said as they saw Gabriella send a blind pass to Will who sent it to Nicky who sent it back to using a flip pass Gabriella who made a flip shot into the goal.

"Yeah she is," Troy said and Taylor looked at him knowingly and he looked away. They watched as the game continued. They couldn't help but wince when a guy named Freddy body checked Gabriella into the side board but she got up and kept going shaking it off.

Gabriella soon had her payback stealing the puck back and flip passing it to Will who scored a goal. Nicky yelled giving Gabriella a high five and she and Will hit their hockey sticks against each others. They watched as the practice continued and a body check sent Nicky flying but Gabriella went after the offending player and sent him flying with an incredible body check of her own and then stole the puck giving an assist to Will.

"Hey where the hell are my defensemen," Coach Wilkins yelled.

"What are defensemen," Chad asked and Taylor explained the fundamentals of the game to Troy and Chad.

"Whoa this is complicated stuff," Chad said.

"Not really," Taylor answered.

"Okay you guys practice is over shower up and be out here in 15 minutes," Coach Wilkins. A little while later the hockey team came out. When Troy saw Gabriella his heart sank she walked out with Will's arm around her and she was laughing at something he was saying and Nicky was smiling broadly at them. The team lined up in front of the coach who faced them surveying them.

"Well I have to say that was one of the best practices I have ever seen in my time at this school. You guys should be very proud. It seems new additions to the team are helping," he said smiling at Gabriella when he mentioned the later part.

"I definitely agree with you Gabriella is definitely one of the best players we have ever had and is I might add one of the cutest, too," Quarter said making everyone laugh and Gabriella blush.

"Okay Steven how about you hush your mouth for a minute," Coach Wilkins.

"Steven dude your name is Steven," Jeff said hitting Quarter on his back.

"You didn't honestly think my mother named me Quarter did you," Quarter said weakly.

"Anyways hopefully we will have a great season this year and remember first game is in 2 weeks time to get in shape and get your game up so no resting on your duffs. You can go now," Coach said. The team started to talk going up the bleachers laughing.

"Hey Gabi," Taylor yelled up to Gabriella making Troy wince.

"Hey Tay, I didn't know you were here," Gabriella said walking over to them. Troy shuffled nervously.

"Just watching you guys practice, you guys are really good," Taylor said.

"Thanks. Hey Troy, Chad," she said nodding her head at each of them. Chad nodded back at her. He still didn't like her that much but he had to admit she had game.

"Hey Gabi," Troy said and just those words rattled whole being making not want to be mad at him.

"Gabriella quick question," Nicky said coming up to them.

"Yeah what's up?" she said.

"Okay are you a vegan or allergic to anything I should know about," Nicky asked her.

"Um no why?" she said raising her eyebrows at him.

"Just checking because after every winning game the whole team goes out to eat so I have to make sure that we can all go someplace that agrees with each other. Like for example Reggie is a vegan while Jeff loves meat it's all about compromise," Nicky said smiling at all of them.

"If you start bothering her about her food preferences already Nicky we are going to find ourselves center less," Will said as he walked up to them. Nodding hello to Taylor, Troy and Chad his eyes coming to rest on Gabi who stared back smiling.

"Yeah well I don't want to go to a place that only serves pork and it turns out bam Gabriella's Jewish," Nicky said.

"What place only serves pork in this town," Will asked.

"It was an example idiot," Nicky said.

"Ok whatever see you guys later. Gabriella until tonight," Will said smiling his bad boy smile at Gabriella making her blush. Will went past them and went out of the arena turning around one last time to wink at Gabriella much to Troy's dismay. Apparently Nicky found this offense to.

"You have got to be kidding me," Nicky said.

"What," she said innocently.

"You and Will. Why, Gabi?" Nicky said as if he was in pain.

"What's wrong with that," she said of course Troy could think of a hundred things wrong with that.

"If you two were to have a fight our team would be ripped to shreds…shreds," Nicky answered.

"Don't worry this isn't going to hurt anyone," Gabriella said.

GABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABI

Gabriella was in her room getting ready for her date with Will when Troy climbed up her balcony knocking lightly on the door before going in. When he saw Gabriella he felt his heart start to beat faster. She looked beautiful in a light pink sundress with her long brown curls going down her back. She turned and looked around at him then at the ground.

"What are you doing here," Gabriella said.

"Just coming by to say hey," Troy said.

"You haven't come by to say in almost a month," she said. He moved forward smiling at her taking her hand in his.

"Maybe I missed you," he said but he pulled her had from his taking a few steps back.

"Maybe I didn't miss you," she said.

"What," he said.

"You heard me Troy. Maybe I got tired of waiting around for you to decide that I could be fit into your busy schedule. I thought we were best friends but it seems like as soon as your "real" friends came back you couldn't drop me fast enough," Gabriella said close to tears.

"That's not true," he said weakly.

"Yes it is Troy. You and I both know it but don't worry I get it we are two totally different people don't feel bad," she said. Her phone vibrated on her nightstand and she picked it up and put it in her purse.

"Gabi," he said.

"Make sure you close the door on your way out. Bye Troy…bye," she said closing the door and going out to meet Will. Troy stared at the door for a few minutes his breathing shallow.

"I think I might love you," he said softly to the deserted room.

**(A/N I am officially evil and I know troy said he didn't believe in love but don't worry in the next chapter he has a convo with our fav baker boy Zeke that clears up what's going on in his head. I am really sorry it has been forvever since i last updated but u hope you guys forgive me and i also want to say Thank you so much for your reviews from the last chapter there were great. i love reading your guys reviews they make me very happy. So Please read and review although you already read it so know all you have to do is click the purple button and leave a few kind words and I will love you forever lol also I wanted to know which Gilmore Girl character you wanted to make an appearance soon so please give me some ideas for that. Lets try for ten reviews again.)**


	12. Your Call

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything if I did I would be rich but I am not so that proves it. **

Chapter 12

By the end of November Troy Bolton hated his life. He had thought it was hard seeing them kiss the first time but he realized the second, third, fourth, and etcetera was way worse because it was like having a bandaged ripped off it hurt more and more each time. And no matter what he did he couldn't escape it because it seemed wherever he turned whether it was school, his driveway, the diner, around town there was Gabi and Will kissing, holding hands, their arms around each other, him whispering in her ear saying something to make her laugh. Troy went to all her hockey games and they won everyone. It seemed like they were on their way to a perfect season and this excited the whole school. The basketball team was just starting their playing season and they were also doing well. Troy was in chemistry class which was the only class that Chad, Zeke, Jason, Gabriella, Taylor, and Nicky were all in with him. Gabriella, Taylor, and Nicky were at the station next to him. So if he paid attention he could hear almost everything they were saying.

"That was a major penalty if you ask me," Nicky said heatedly.

"Well I can see the ref's view of it I guess," Gabi said.

"Yeah okay sure you can the guy was trying to bite me I swear," Nicky said and Gabi rolled her eyes.

"Do you guys ever talk about something other than hockey," Taylor asked. Gabi and Nicky looked at each other.

"Nope," they said in unison.

"What do you and Will talk about," Taylor asked.

"Stuff," Gabi said blushing.

"Yeah sure they don't spend that much time talking it's more like sucking each other's face," Nicky said.

"Nicky we do not okay we talk a lot," she said.

"Actually they do talk……about the weirdest stuff, too. They have these huge deep discussions," Nicky said obviously not impressed with this.

"Please shut up," Gabi said.

"Oh no please continue what do they have long talks about," Taylor said and Nicky looked at Gabi who stared at him menacingly.

"Oh they talk about ……tube socks," Nicky said.

"Tube socks?" Taylor repeated.

"Tube socks," Nicky said.

"You are so holding out on me. Come on give me the dirt," Taylor said.

"Nope I shall never open my mouth. Trust me if I do I'll have to pay for it on the ice," Nicky said and he shuddered making Gabi and Taylor laugh.

GABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABI

The next day Troy was working in the diner filling in because Luke needed help and Troy could use the money and it was an excellent place for Gabi watching. Gabriella had been sitting at the counter doing homework. Around 5 she put her stuff away and turned in her seat to face the door. Will walked in a few minutes later and her face light up in a huge smile. Will looked around the diner and when he saw her smiled and walked over to her and kissed her gently on the lips. He sat on the stool next to her and she handed him menu.

"How was work," she said.

"Work," he said chuckling slightly she leaned her head on his shoulder and he put his head on hers. They stayed like that for a few minute talking so quietly that Troy couldn't hear them. Then she took her head off his shoulder kissing him on his cheek before she motioned to Luke who came over. Both gave their orders to Luke who went off to give them to Carlos.

They were eating when Zeke walked in and saw Troy staring furiously at them. Zeke came up next to him and sat down with him.

"You okay buddy," Zeke said.

"Not in the least," Troy said still staring at the happy couple.

"You like her you don't know," Zeke asked.

"Actually I went past like while ago," Troy said glumly.

"Meaning," Zeke said.

"I think I might love her," Troy said turning to look at Zeke.

"Are you serious," Zeke said in disbelief.

"Yep. You want to hear the funny thing she was the person I told that I would never fall in love and she said it was going to happen when I least suspected it guess she was right although she probably did it on purpose," Troy said.

"Did what on purpose….made you fall in love with her? Zeke said looking at Troy.

"Yep I wouldn't but it past her she's sneaky that one…in a cute way of course," Troy said sighing.

"Dude, get it together," Zeke said.

"I can't she's all I can think about. All I want is my best friend back. I won't even tell her how I feel I just need her back," Troy said depressed.

"Man you have it bad. I mean really bad it's actually kinda funny," Zeke said laughing slightly.

"Thanks I'm so glad you can laugh at my misery," Troy said.

"Okay okay I'm sorry but why did you two stop being friends in the first place before she totally dissed you I mean," Zeke asked.

"I stopped being her friend because I am an idiot beyond that even," Troy said hitting his head on the table.

"You aren't an idiot. You made a bad judgment call but why did you stop being her friend seriously," Zeke said curiously.

"Zeke this summer I was a completely different person it was weird and I knew that once we went back to school and everything I would go back to being regular old Troy. I mean she meet a completely different guy not Troy Bolton the basketball guy and I guess I would rather have her see me as wonderful Troy then well this ...if any of that even makes sense," Troy said.

"First I think you are selling yourself short yourself short you're a great guy Troy and I bet Gabriella thinks the same. Now do you want my advice on how to win her back," Zeke said.

"Yes of course," Troy said leaning forward to listen to Zeke.

"You have to do something completely amazing totally out there. Something that just makes her say wow," Zeke said.

"Like what," Troy asked.

"That's for you to decide. Do something that you know she will like completely, something that will grab her attention," Zeke said.

"Well she like hockey although I can't play hockey. She likes to dance but I can't do anything with that," Troy said.

"What did you guys used to do when you were together," Zeke said.

"Well nothing in particular we did have Friday movie nights we both got to pick a movie. She was always choosing musicals which was annoying but funny," Troy said spacing out for a minute than standing up so fast he knocked over his chair drawing everyone's attention to him and Zeke including Will and Gabi.

"I've got it. You are a genius Zeke," Troy shouted.

"Umm Troy maybe you should calm down a little," Zeke said.

"But I've got it listen I am going to run down the street to see Zack but I will see you later," Troy said before running out of the diner. Zeke watched as he ran out past the diner windows out front and he shook his head smiling.

"What's up with him," Luke said pouring Zeke a cup of coffee.

"Let's just say he got bitten by a bug of some kind and know he is going to try and help so the bite a little you know soothe it," Zeke explained to Luke who just shook his head and walked away.

"Teenagers," Luke said to himself.

GABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABI

Troy ran up to an apartment door and pounded on it loud. He heard swearing and Zack opened the door. **(If you have seen Gilmore Girls Zack is the guy in Lane's band and the one she eventually ends up marrying.)**

"Troy what's up dude, where's the fire?" Zack said Troy went around him into the apartment and started to pace. Zack closed the door and sat on the couch watching Troy. Brian came out and also watched Troy sitting next to Zack. After a few minutes Lane came out of her room and jumped when she saw Troy.

"Troy what are you doing here," Lane said.

"I need your guys help," Troy said finally.

"Help with what," Brian asked.

"Well first I was wondering if you guys would help me by performing in town square," Troy said.

"Sure what song," Lane said smiling sitting down.

"Actually that's the other part I was hoping you guys could help me write a song that I can sing," Troy said.

"Sure Troy so who's the song for," Lane said smiling at Troy having a feeling she knowing the answer.

"It's for a friend," Troy said.

"You mean Gabriella," Zack said.

"How did you know that," Troy said stiffly.

"Duh everyone in town knows you like her even Kirk knows," Brian said laughing.

"Well this is just a song that I want to say I want to be friends again that's all," Troy assured them.

"Then we should get to work," Lane said brightly.

**2 Hours Later**

"Dude the song has to mean something," Zack said where he sat on the couch with his guitar. Lane was sitting in a chair notebook in her lap and Brian was sitting on the coffee table. Troy was lying on his back on the floor his face pent up in frustration.

"I know that but I mean I've never written a song before," Troy said.

"Okay what do you think when you think about Gabriella," Lane said.

"I don't know," he said frustrated.

"Yes you do Troy if you didn't you wouldn't be here. Let's try this use one word to describe her," Lane said.

"Brilliant. She's brilliant," Troy said smiling.

"Okay give me some more," Lane said.

"She's brilliant. And she doesn't even realize it most of the time which is unbelievable. She's done so much for me. It's weird you know we have so much together. And it took all this to make me realize how much she means to me how much I really need her. And even now I know if I really needed her she would be right there for me in a heartbeat coming to my rescue," Troy said. The whole time he had been speaking Lane been writing while Zack was strumming his guitar and Brian was just staring at him.

"What," Troy said self consciously to Brian and Brian shook his head.

"You've got it bad," Brian said.

**Another 2 Hours Later**

"Thanks so much you guys I really appreciate it," Troy said as he went towards the door clutching papers in his hands.

"No problem just go over the song and memorize it," Zack said.

"Don't be nervous," Lane said.

"And don't forget to talk to Taylor tomorrow," Brian said.

"Don't worry to all three," Troy said as he left shutting the door behind him.

GABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABI

The next day Troy was in Taylor's **(Taylor the guy from Gilmore Girls) **shop next to Luke's sitting at the counter next to Miss Patty.

"So you want to use the square," Taylor said.

"Yes, and I need permission to hang up flyers," Troy said nervously.

"I don't know all this just doesn't seem like a good idea to me," Taylor said.

"Oh come on Taylor don't be such a stickler just the let the boy have his little concert it will take 5 minutes and he'll clean up the mess," Miss Patty said.

"You promise it won't be too much mess because I don't want to have to trail behind you cleaning up after you," Taylor said.

"Don't worry I will take care of all of it I swear," Troy said quickly.

"Okay fine," Taylor said.

"I can't wait I plan on being there," Miss Patty said.

"Yeah well it's only one song and it's not that big of a deal," Troy said self consciously.

"And it's kinda a secret so don't say a word that it's me," Troy said and Taylor nodded.

"My lips are sealed," Miss Patty said smiling. Troy left going to the diner where Zeke was waiting for him.

"Well what did he say," Zeke said.

"Yes he actually said yes," Troy said.

"Great this is going to be awesome. I made some flyers and we can photocopy them and put them everywhere," Zeke said. Troy tried to get excited to but he couldn't help but think what if his plan to get his best friend back exploded in his face.

**(A/N Hey so this was a definite Gilmore Girl packed chapter which was fun. So what is going to happen will the plan go off with out a hitch? Will Troy get his best friend back or will she diss him and say your loss? Thank you guys so much for your reviews and your votes on who to put in from Gilmore Girls. So i have to tell you i was very happy to see Jesse on the the list of people you wanted to see because that is someone i wanted so he will become a main character starting chapter 16 or 17 which i know seems like a while from now but it really isn't. I am thinking of putting Lorelia as a character as a love interest for Luke but that is still a maybe. So please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and my new ideas. By the way your reviews made me laugh so much last time i really love you guys thanks so much so keep up the good work.)**


	13. The boyfriend vs the best friend

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything. I don't own High School Musical, Gilmore Girls, any characters associated with those two movies/shows. I also do not own any songs mentioned in this. The song I am using was written by Mat Kearney. **

**Chapter 13**

Gabriella and Taylor were walking through town laughing and talking when they stopped at a sign on a telephone pole. The sign read: _Special Concert Saturday at Noon. All welcome No Fee!!!! Location in town square at the gazebo. _

"Interesting," Gabi said.

"I think it sounds like it could be fun," Taylor said. Taylor had been told the plan by Zeke so that she could make sure Gabi showed up even though at first she wasn't so sure about it but she realized maybe she should just go along with it seen where this went.

"Sounds like a scheme," Gabi said suspiciously.

"A scheme?" Taylor repeated.

"Yep," Gabi said reminding herself of Troy but ignoring the pang in her heart that she got whenever she thought of him.

"Oh come on I want you to come with me," Taylor said and they started walking again.

"I'll think about it," Gabi said.

"Okay fine," Taylor said hoping this plan went off without a hitch.

It was later that day and Gabi was in her room. She opened her balcony door and stood on it looking around her when she noticed one of those flyers sitting there with a rock on top of it. She picked up the flyer and looked at it for a few minutes. She looked over at Troy's house and through his window into his room. She could see him sitting at his desk apparently reading something. She knew it had to be him who put the flyer there. The question was would she take the bait. She went back into her room and picked up her cell phone.

"Hey Taylor yeah about Saturday I'll be there," Gabi said into the phone wondering what she was getting herself into.

GABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROY

**Saturday - 11 A.M.**

All the equipment was already set up in the gazebo and Troy was in the diner very nervous. He knew most of the town was going to be there and he was hoping to God this plan worked.

"You are going to be great okay don't be nervous," Zeke said to Troy who's hands were shaking.

"What if I forget the words on I fall or something," Troy said.

"None of that is going to happen calm down," Zeke said.

"Hey guys," a voice said behind them. Zeke and Troy behind them to see a smiling Taylor and a nervous Gabriella.

"Hey what's up," Zeke said.

"Nothing really. You two are going to that concert right," Taylor said.

"Of course," Zeke said.

"I was thinking of skipping it actually," Troy said but Zeke hit him on the back.

"Are you two going," Troy asked looking at Gabriella.

"Yeah in fact we should probably get going we are supposed to meet Will and the rest of them soon," Gabi said looking at Taylor.

"Oh so Will's coming," Troy said shooting a furtive look at Zeke who just shrugged.

"Yeah he is," she said.

"Well the more the merrier. It's shaping up to be an excellent town function so I will see you there Zeke," Troy said getting up and going for the door.

"Troy," said Zeke warningly.

"Don't worry dude I'll be there. Ladies see you there," Troy said leaving the diner.

GABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROY

**11:50 A.M.**

"What do you think this is all about," Will said.

"No idea but I can't wait to see who is making a fool of themselves this week," Nicky said.

"Nicky come on don't be a jerk personally I can't wait," Taylor said. Gabriella remained quiet. She knew Troy had something to do with this but she wasn't sure what.

"You okay," Will said to Gabi who had her arms crossed and was staring at the gazebo.

"Yeah I'm fine," Gabi said softly.

"Hey you guys," Zeke said coming up to them with Chad and Jason.

"Hey where's Troy," Gabriella said.

"No idea," Chad said. Zeke and Taylor were the only ones who knew about the plan. Troy knew Chad wouldn't like it if Chad knew he wanted to be friends with Gabi and eh would probably explode if he knew that Troy might have fallen in love with her. It was then that Zack, Brian, and Lane got onstage.

"Hey Stars Hollow," Zack said and everyone applauded.

"Today we are all here for a special occasion that me and the gang agreed to play for a friend. Although this time I won't be singing instead we have a special singer so please welcome onto the stage…Troy Bolton," Zack said and everyone applauded and started whispering in shock and surprise. Gabriella felt all the color drain form her face. Chad stared at Troy in shock. Zeke and Taylor grinned at each other. Troy made his way up to the microphone feeling as if any minute he was going to barf.

"Hey everybody. Ummmm so a few days ago I started putting this together because I had a talk with my friend Zeke. I put this whole together because I needed to show someone how truly sorry I am for the way I've been treating them and to show them how much I really need them in my life. This person was one of my best friends and then I ruined it by being a selfish jerk. So I came up with this crazy idea and with the help of Zack, Brian, and Lane wrote this song. So here it goes. This is for you Gabriella hopefully you'll forgive me," Troy said. Will looked at Gabriella and couldn't help but feel jealous and mad as he saw her smile up at Troy. Zeke and Taylor felt extremely happy at this point, Chad was shocked to say the least; Nicky was very amused while Jason just looked confused. The band started to play and Troy started to sing.

_It's undeniable how brilliant you are  
In an unreliable world you shine like a star  
It's unforgettable now that we've come this far  
It's unmistakable that you're undeniable _

February 5th, Friday morning, purple dawn  
Broke a yawn, as a I stepped through the fog, like I stepped to a song  
A moment like a poem, you wish you could hold it  
I shut my eyes like it's frozen, it's gone when I open  
It slipped passed the clouds right there where it lingered  
Like your band and a girl could slip through your fingers  
My feet hit the ground like a beat for the lonely  
ON a path beaten down by the crowds in the morning  
If only I could touch past the phony  
If only they were there now to hold me  
As the questions keep droning

You're the only one who stuck it out last night  
The only other one who caught the other line  
You're the only one when this world collides  
The one that I can't deny

It's undeniable how brilliant you are  
In an unreliable world you shine like a star  
It's unforgettable now that we've come this far  
It's unmistakable that you're undeniable

It's my last year here  
My first class moved to portable 'a'  
Under construction since summer  
And it's cold today  
I can see my breath, and what's left of the west parking lot  
And all the spaces that we fought  
And it all seems forgotten, left in the bottom  
In past piles of rubble, in puddles of rain water  
That hurt last night when I left like that  
When I won't come back  
Speaking my peace to the past  
I can't help but wonder, who is this wind at my back  
A whisper to walk on, come on from all that

It's undeniable how brilliant you are  
In an unreliable world you shine like a star  
It's unforgettable now that we've come this far  
It's unmistakable that you're undeniable

How am I gonna take it away in this winter wind  
You found me on a summer breeze  
How am I gonna run away when the autumn breaks  
Now that you found me in the spring  
Come on and sing it out 

The song ended and the crowd applauded loudly whistling and such. Troy smiled and bowed slightly. He walked off the stage with Zack, Brian, and Lane. Gabriella tried hard but she couldn't help but grin. Will and Chad both looked angry although for two different reasons.

"You two both knew about this didn't you?" Gabi said smiling looking at Taylor and Zeke.

"Maybe," Zeke said smiling.

"Gabriella I need to talk to you now," Will said angrily. Gabriella looked at him surprised and nodded her head. They walked away Gabi turning to look at the rest of them bewildered.

**In Gabriella's Living Room**

"Gabriella you have a choice to make," Will said.

"What are you talking about," Gabriella said.

"I can't do this whole you and Troy complex okay," Will said.

"What complex," Gabi said crossing her arms as she sat down on the couch.

"The whole best friends in love with each other," Will said.

"We are not in love with each other. It's just that we care a lot about each other. I mean we went through so much this summer together. We are just friend okay," Gabi said.

"What if I said I didn't want you to be friends with him? What if I said it was me or him," Will said angrily.

"Will please," Gabi said softly.

"No, Gabriella listen if you decide to go back to being friends with Troy whatever me and you are done because I can't compete with that we can be friends but that's all," Will said.

**At Troy's house**

"What's wrong with you," Chad said.

"What are you talking about," Troy said.

"Do you realize what a fool you just made if yourself and for what that girl," Chad said angrily.

"She isn't just any girl okay I happen to care a lot about her okay and if you have a problem with that then to hell with you because I am sick and tired of doing what everyone wants me to do. I am sick of letting people control my life it's mind Chad not your," Troy said letting all his frustration out.

"What does this girl have over you man that's made you obviously gone crazy," Chad said.

"I love her," Troy said finally realizing it was true as the words over and over in his head.

"You can't really mean that I mean come on," Chad said.

"But I do oh my god I do," he said sitting on his bed.

"You know what I'm going to go when you get over this insanity come and talk to me," Chad said leaving Troy laying there. Troy stayed like that even as the sun went down. He was still like this when he heard something crash against his open window and before he knew it something came in.

"Owww that really hurt," the figure said. He got up and went over and realized it was Gabriella. Gabriella was sitting in his room in a pair of black jeans and a black sweater that fit her perfectly, her long brown curls all around her face.

"Gabriella what are you doing here," Troy said helping her up.

"Coming to see you of course. Why is it so dark in here," she said and he turned on the light. He looked at her and she looked around his room curiously.

"You know you've been in my room in a million times but I've never been in yours," she said walking around while he watched still speechless from the fact that she was there. She walked over to his desk and picked up a picture he had on top of it. The picture showed them on the porch swing him smiling at her as she laughed.

"Gabi," he said.

"Yeah," she answered putting the photo down.

"What are you doing here," he asked.

"Well I came to talk to you concerning that little show of yours today," Gabi said.

"Listen Zeke told me that Will was mad so it's okay. He's your boyfriend and I don't want to come between you two," Troy said and Gabriella sat down on his bed looking at him.

"He wanted me to make a choose and when I first made it I wasn't sure I made the right one but then I come talk to you and I am sure that I did," she said but he just looked at her confused.

"Okay you lost me," Troy said.

"Troy I choose you," Gabi said grinning.

"Wait really you did," Troy said surprised.

"Well of course silly I mean after what you did how could I not and I mean I've missed my best friend," Gabi said and troy knew he needed to remember they were just friends but as he looked at her smiling face he realized he would take that over nothing any day.

**(A/N So hopefully you guys liked this chapter and the next one is a major filler but it is also like 16 pages long i was thinking of breaking it in half and updating that in two parts who knows. So yeah i don't reeally have anything else to add so How are you all doing lol please just let me know how you like the story so far. Review as usual you kwo i love them.)**


	14. The roadtrip gone wrong very wrong

**(A/N This chapter was supposed to be a filler but it turned out to be my largest chapter so far and it is really just tying up the loose end of Will and Gabi's friendship, and giving you a cliffhanger the new chapter and there is a lot going on in this chapter hopefully you guys like it and Nicky is in this chapter and is really funny or so I thought.)**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing trust me I would tell you. I do not own Gilmore Girls, High School Musical, or any songs in this chapter. Although I do own Nicky and Will and some candy from Halloween.**

**Chapter 14**

"Oh Gabi…. Oh Gabi…..OH GABIIIIIII," Troy said trying to wake up Gabriella. It was Saturday and noon time yet she was asleep which was really unusual for her but lately she had seemed really tired.

"What," she said brushing a curl out of her face.

"Why are you sleeping fully dressed," Troy said as he sat on her bed.

"I was awake earlier but I fell asleep," she said softly.

"Oh okay…what's with you lately you are always so tired," he said.

"I have no idea," she said stretching so her shirt rode up revealing her stomach.

"Gabi have you lost weight lately," he said putting his hand on her stomach ignoring the chills that went up his spine. She put her hand on his.

"Yeah a little but don't worry really I'm fine," Gabi said absentmindly stroking his hand lightly.

"Yeah but Gabi you are notorious for missing meals and this was during hockey season and you never lost weight then. Now the hockey season is over I know you're still having practices but only like three times a week so why would you be losing weight now," he said.

"You know I skip meals because I forget it's one of my bad habits but I'm fine really you don't have to be such a worry wart," she said smiling as she sat up. He frowned and she leaned over putting her thumb over the frown lines on his forehead.

"Guess what's on tonight at 1," she said.

"No idea but I bet your going to tell me," Troy said smiling. Another one of Gabi's bad habits was late night movies but he knew she was in bed at around nine last night so that didn't explain this morning.

"My favorite movie 10 Thing I hate about you," Gabriella said smiling and Troy laughed.

"Gabriella every movie is your favorite," he said.

"Troy maybe just maybe I exaggerate a little okay it's not my favorite movie but it's definitely up there," she said.

"And I guess you want me to come and watch it," Troy said.

"If you could please I would be ever so happy," she said sweetly.

"I'll be here around 8 or 9 but I have to go play some basketball with Zeke, Jason and Chad," Troy said.

"Oooohhh Chad…you guys kissed and made up," she said smiling happily.

"No it's just basketball," troy said sighing. Gabriella knew that Troy and Chad were fighting but she didn't know the specifics and Troy didn't feel like she really needed to know the truth.

"Don't worry you guys will eventually make up I'm sure of it," Gabriella said.

"Yeah hopefully well I have to go but I'll see you tonight," he said and she nodded.

TROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROY

Troy and the guys had been playing for two hours and were finally taking a break.

They were sitting at a picnic table near the court eating corndogs. Troy's mind was wondering to Gabriella wondering if she had eaten lunch yet.

"So the big game is on tonight you guys want to come over and watch," Chad said and Troy groaned.

"I can't I already made plans I totally forgot about the game," Troy said and Zeke laughed.

"Got a hot date with a certain brunette," Zeke said while Chad scowled.

"It's not a date me and Gabi are just watching a movie. We are just friends," Troy said.

"Yeah sure," Jason said.

"I may like her but trust me it's not mutual," Troy said.

"Well you're going to miss the game your loss," Chad said getting up basketball in hand.

TROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROY

Taylor and Gabi were in Gabi's room were they had been for the majority of the day. Taylor was lying on Gabi's bed while Gabriella sat on the floor surrounded by socks she was trying to match. She was matching up a pair of bright green socks while Taylor flipped through a photo album that she had found on Gabi's bureau. Taylor looked up at Gabi and shook her head.

"Where did you get bright green socks and when in the world would you wear those," Taylor said and Gabriella shrugged.

"I don't know actually," Gabriella said lookin them over.

"I don't know where half the stuff I have comes from," she said smiling at the socks.

"Hey wait a second those aren't your socks your friend Jamie is wearing them in this picture," Taylor said pointing to Jamie in a picture. In the picture Jamie and Gabriella where sitting on a rock wearing the same black skirt and white shirts but each had a different pair of socks Jamie's were the bright green ones and Gabriella's were bright blue.

"Well you two certainly have a style all of your own," Taylor said and Gabriella laughed. Taylor turned the page of the photo album and they both looked at the next page. It was a picture of Gabriella and Jared. They weren't facing the camera instead they were facing each other, Jared was smiling down at Gabriella as she stood there hands on her hips.

"Well Gabriella I have to say one thing you have good taste," Taylor said while Gabriella gazed at the picture.

"Oh really what makes you think that," Gabriella said.

"Well Jared is cute, Will is most definitely cute and Troy isn't so bad either," Taylor said thoughtfully.

"Yeah true……wait a second what does Troy have to do with anything me and him are just friends," Gabriella said and Taylor raised her eyebrows at her.

"We are...I mean we are just friends I mean come on me and Troy," Gabriella said.

"Okay let me get this straight you broke up with Will so you and Troy could be "just friends"," Taylor said using air quotes around just friends.

"I had a choice to make so I did," Gabriella said.

"Okay sure you and Troy just friends but that doesn't mean me doesn't have feelings for you and you have feelings for him," Taylor said.

"Taylor please stop it," Gabriella said sliding back down to the floor.

"I'm just saying I mean not that I am Pro Troy but it's kinda obvious to everyone but you that he is so totally in love with you," Taylor said flipping trough the album.

"Wait who's everybody," Gabriella said.

"Everybody," Taylor said as if she was stating the obvious and Gabriella groaned. It was then that Nicky came in Gabriella's room eh looked nervous looking at them and then pacing.

"Hey Nicky, Troy likes Gabriella right," Taylor said.

"Of course he does everybody knows that," Nicky said still pacing obviously.

"Oh my god he does not," Gabriella said.

"Listen ummm I kinda need a favor from you guys," Nicky said.

"What is it," Gabriella said paying more attention now.

"Well see it's not really me that needs the help more like well Will that needs it," Nicky said.

"Why does Will need our help," Gabriella said.

"Well he's kinda in a jam and if he calls his mom then he won't be able to play hockey but I figured maybe you would be able to help him out I mean you guys were going out so," Nicky said smiling hopefully.

"Fine we'll help but only because w need him for hockey," Gabriella said.

"Okay cool well this is the thing you see he umm well he is kinda in jail," Nicky said.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Gabriella said.

"See I knew you were going to overreact," Nicky said.

"Overreact he is in jail and he called you," she said yelling now.

"Yeah but I figured you could come up with some plan or something," Nicky said.

"Okay first of all where, how, when, and why," Gabriella said while Taylor sat in shock.

"He is in New York, he got arrested while for vandalism, today, and because he's an idiot," Nicky said.

"You got that right which jail is it and how much is bail," she said annoyed.

"Ummmmmm **Edgecombe Correctional Facility** and bail is well its sort of two thousand dollars," Nicky said.

"Well it looks like we are going to have to go get him doesn't it," Gabriella said. Nicky grinned and Taylor looked at her shocked.

"You are joking right I mean us go get him out of jail," Taylor said.

"We have no choice but to get him and don't worry they'll let him come with us I know the guys down at that jail," Gabriella said. She stood up and went over to her desk getting her jacket and purse. She looked at Taylor then.

"Well are you coming or what," Gabi said.

"You can't be serious," Taylor said and then she sighed.

"Fine but I am telling you right now this is nuts," Taylor said getting her jacket and her bag. The three teenagers made their way down the stairs of Gabriella's house and went outside where they ran into Troy.

"Oh hey I was just on my way over but it looks like you guys are heading out. Where are you going?" he said.

"To jail," Nicky said grinning.

"Wait what," Troy said confused. Gabriella then explained the whole thing to him.

"So you guys are going to just drive up there and get him," Troy said.

"Yep you want to come," Gabriella said.

"Sure why not we can use my mom's van," he said.

"You know what this means right," Nicky said putting his arms around Troy and Gabriella's shoulders.

"Road Trip!!!!!" Nicky said laughing and Taylor groaned. Troy went in his house borrowing the car from his mother making up an excuse quickly and they all piled in the car. Troy sat in the driver seat with Gabriella in the passenger and Taylor and Nicky in the back. Nicky leaned forward so he was in between them playing with the radio dials. Gabriella sighed realizing this would be a long drive.

"I love this song," Nicky said leaving the radio on The Pussycat Dolls song Beep. Then he started to sing it making Taylor laugh. Gabriella looked over at Troy smiling and he smiled back. He still couldn't believe what there where about to do. Troy was pretty sure that Will hated him but he didn't want anything to happen to Gabriella so he figured it was better if he went. Although he realized Gabriella was very self sufficient. Nicky leaned forward and changed the radio station again this time leaving it on Nickel back's Rockstar.

"Okay ready you guys singing time," Nicky said looking at them all in turn and turning the radio up loud and they couldn't help singing.

(A/N bold-Troy, italics-Gabi, Nicky-underlined, Taylor-plain writing and large print is all of them and I know it's kinda confusing sorry)

I'm through with standin' in line  
To clubs I'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth  
And I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be  
(Tell me what you want)

**I want a brand new house  
On an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub big enough  
For ten plus me  
**(Yea, So what you need)

_I need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet  
_--(Been there done that)--

I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and  
James Dean is fine for me  
(So how you gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name

'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars and  
Live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blonde hair  
And well...

Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar  
  
_I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes  
Sign a couple autographs  
So I can eat my meals for free  
_(I'll have the quesadilla)

I'm gonna dress my ass  
With the latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion 

Gonna date a centerfold that loves to  
Blow my money for me  
(So how you gonna do it?)  
  
**I'm gonna trade this life  
For fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair  
And change my name **

'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars and  
Live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
_Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blonde hair  
And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary of  
Today's who's who  
**They'll get you anything  
with that evil smile  
**Everybody's got a  
Drug dealer on speed dial, well  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar 

I'm gonna sing those songs  
That offend the censors  
Gonna pop my pills  
From a Pez dispenser  
Get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
Lip sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong

Well we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair  
And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary of  
Today's who's who  
They'll get you anything  
with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a  
Drug dealer on speed dial, well

Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar

As the song ended they all sat there for a few moments quiet and then they burst out laughing.

"Good times good times," Nicky said shaking his head as he leaned forwards and turned the radio down and leaned back talking quietly to Taylor. Gabriella looked over at Troy where he sat watching the road. He glanced over at her quickly.

"What," he said puzzled.

"Nothing," she said blushing thinking of what Taylor had said earlier. Gabriella sighed then leaning back closing her eyes briefly.

"You ate earlier right?" Troy said a tone of worry in his voice.

"Yes Dad don't worry I ate earlier," she said empathize the earlier.

"Hey did you guys know this is a 2 hour and 19 minute drive," Nicky said.

"How do you know that," Gabriella said.

"Looked it up on Map quest on my phone," he answered.

"Goodness 2 hours in the car with you," Gabriella said.

"Don't forget the ride back and that shouldn't be at all awkward," Nicky said laughing while Troy winced.

"Have you guys thought about how we are going to pay for bail," Taylor said.

"Don't worry I got it covered," Gabriella said.

"So you just have two thousand dollars lying around," Nicky said.

"Actually no but we won't have to pay bail," Gabriella said smiling.

"Why," Troy said.

"I used to live in that part of New York and well my friends were exactly the slickest bunch so I know the guards very well," Gabriella said grinning.

"Wait a second you have convicts as friend," Troy said.

"Well I would hardly call Megan a convict maybe opinionated," Gabriella said.

"Wait Megan got arrested," Troy said laughing now.

"After a while it wasn't really arresting they just wanted to put her some place so she would stop vandalizing things and she would never tell them where she lived so we had to go get her. Megan is a woman who is very political and she believes protest and vandalizing private property is the best way to get the world's attention to the obvious destruction that is going through our country," Gabriella said grinning.

"Wow I would have never suspected Megan," Troy said in amazement.

"Yeah well after a while they got tired of doing all the paperwork and just called one of us to come get her it was almost a ritual," she said smiling wistfully.

"So you have an in at the prison," Nicky said grinning.

"I guess you could say that," Gabriella said laughing.

TROYGABITROYGABITROYGABI** 1 Hour Later** TROYGABITROYGABITROY

It was about 10 p.m. now and they had called their parents telling them their own story. Troy's mom thought he was with Gabi on their way to go see a show in New York. Taylor's mom thought she was sleeping over Gabi's while Nicky had made up an elaborate story to his mother about going to pick up Will from a New York gang which she hadn't bought but had told him he better be in bed when she woke up the next morning. Taylor and Nicky were both asleep in the back. Gabriella yawned and looked over at Troy who seemed wide awake.

"Troy?" Gabriella said softly.

"Hmm," he said keeping his eyes on the highway.

"What's going on old buddy," she said.

"Nothing really what about you," he said.

"Nothing much," she said looking at the highway thoughtfully.

"A penny for your thoughts," he said softly.

"You would be disappointed to find their not worth that much," Gabriella said.

"I'm sure you're wrong about that," Troy said smiling. In the back Taylor and Nicky were awake trying not to make any noise glancing at each other every now and then.

"Okay Truth time," Troy said loudly.

"We haven't played that in a while," Gabriella said.

"Yep and guess what it's my turn," Troy said grinning.

"Okay fine," she said.

"Do you regret breaking up with Will," Troy said slowly and Nicky and Taylor glanced at each other surprised at how bold he was being. Gabriella sighed and thought for a few moments before responding.

"No I don't it's weird I thought for the longest time it would get me the regret just I would feel it but I guess maybe we weren't just meant to be you know," she said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," he said.

"Okay my turn why in the world did you agree to come with us," Gabriella said.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you were okay I mean I didn't want you to go along I mean I knew you were going with Nicky and Taylor but I figured," Troy said stuttering not able to get a coherent sentence out. In the back Taylor and Nicky exchanged knowing glances.

"Ohh well thanks I'm glad you decided to come," Gabriella said softly looking over at Troy who smiled back quickly and then turned back to the highway.

"How are things between you and Luke going," Troy said.

"Well we are getting along if that's what you mean. It's not as weird as it used to be and I am actually growing quiet fond of the big guy although I think he might have went on a date the other night," Gabriella said.

"A date? Luke on a date?" Troy said.

"Yep crazy huh," Gabriella said.

"Are you okay with it…I mean him dating," Troy said.

"I guess I mean it's not exactly something I can control and he deserves to be happy," she said.

"Yeah well your dad loves you no matter who he is dating…just so you know," he said.

"Thanks Troy," she said and he smiled. She leaned forward and went through the C.D.s in his mom's glove box and took one out slipping it into the c.d. player then put it on a particular song. As soon as he heard the song he groaned.

"Oh come on Gabi really is this necessary," he said. The song Popular from the musical Wicked starting playing as Gabriella hummed along.

"Troy come on you know you love this song…okay ready this is my version of the song," she said playfully and started to sing.

(A/N Gabi is italics and Troy is bold)

_Troy - now that we're friends, I've decided to  
make you my new project.  
_  
**Gabriella please don't do this to me  
**  
(spoken) _I know. That's what makes me so nice!_  
(sung) _Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I  
(And let's face it - who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?)  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will be: _

Popular!  
You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys  
When you talk to girls  
Little ways to flirt and flounce  
I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts

To be popular  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:

Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a  
Sister and adviser  
There's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to popular -  
I know about popular  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll bee  
Instead of dreary who-you-were: are:  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popu-larrrr

La la la la  
We're gonna make  
You popular

When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!

They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular  
Like me!  
  
(spoken) _Why, Mr. Troy, look at you. You're beautiful._

**The torture I go through**

(spoken) _You're welcome!_  
(sung) _And though you protest  
Your disinterest  
I know clandestinely  
You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found popularity  
La la la la  
You'll be popular -  
Just not as quite as popular  
As me!  
_

"Woahh Gabi I didn't know you could sing," Nicky said from the back scaring Troy and Gabi.

"Geesh Nicky what the hell," Troy said.

"Sorry so what's up," he said and Troy, Gabriella and Taylor all groaned.

TROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROY

They had finally reached the jail after three stops at the various gas stations and one stop alongside the highway where Nicky insisted to be let out or he would go crazy. They all hopped out of the car and Gabriella went straight in while the rest walked behind her hesitantly. She went right up to the counter in the back and coughed so the guy sitting at the computer where he was playing solitaire noticed her. He was a tall, had brown fair skin, with kind brown eyes that light up as soon as he saw Gabriella.

"Well if it isn't little old Gabriella Montez," the officer said.

"Hey Freddy what's going on," Gabriella said leaning on the counter.

"Nothing really now may I ask what in the world you are doing here," Freddy said.

"Come to pick up a friend of mine actually," Gabriella said smiling.

"Well it can't be Megan she isn't here tonight…yet," he said with a wink.

"No it's a boy he is from out of town his names Will," she said.

"Ahh the silent boy called someone pretty sure it wasn't his mom," Freddy said.

"Yeah he's a friend of mine was wondering if I could steal him from you I promise to bring him straight home," Gabriella said hopefully.

"Fine I guess I can release him to you but you better not tell any one about this," Freddy said.

"I promise," she said.

"I'll go get him," Freddy said. Gabriella turned to Troy, Nicky and Taylor who were all grinning at her amazed.

"What I told you guys I got a in at jails all in New York," she said laughing softly. A few minutes later Freddy led a surprised will into the front.

"I better not see you again you hear," Freddy said to Will who nodded his head.

"Yes sir," Will said looking at Gabi and the rest of them surprised.

"Bye Freddy," Gabriella said.

"Bye Miss Gabriella," Freddy said. The five teenagers made their way into the parking lot Nicky excited telling the tale of how they all came to be there and how Gabriella had gotten him out of jail.

"So how was it in the slammer," Nicky said finally.

"Why did you come get me," Will said looking at Gabriella.

"Because you are my friend and I figured you could use a little help," Gabriella said smiling and Will looked at her.

"Thanks," he said finally.

"No problem now let's go home," she said. They all piled in the van and Gabriella put Popular in again causing Troy to groan loudly.

"No I don't think so," Troy said while Gabriella laughed.

TROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROY

They were almost home and Gabriella had Troy's phone. This time they knew everybody was asleep.

"What are you doing with my phone," he said.

"Nothing just fixing something," she said.

"Gabi," he said in a monotone voice.

"Troy," she said and he sighed watching the road.

"Okay done," she said putting his cell in his lap.

"What did you do to it," he said.

"Well I put a ring tone in so whenever I call it plays our song," she explained.

"Oh you know I didn't even know we had a song," he said.

"Oh we do it's that song from the diner the Blue Starts one. When we get married that's the song they'll play for our first dance," she said.

"I see hmmm you know for our first dance I was hoping for I Saw The Sign but whatever," Troy said and Gabriella laughed hitting him lightly on the arm.

**The Next Night at Two in the morning**

Troy was for once sleeping although it was Sunday night so Gabi wasn't watching any movies tonight. He was sleeping when he was woken up by his phone. He recognized the ring tone immediately as Gabriella's. He rolled over and grabbed the phone and flicked it open.

"Gabi?" he said.

"Troy something's wrong," she said the fear in her voice causing his blood to turn cold.

**(A/N hahahaha a cliffhanger and trust me the next chapter turns everything upside. Hopefully you guys like this chapter even though it was a filler and very long. The next chapter is very intense and a lot happens so be aware. Please review which you are all very good at love your reviews.)**


	15. I'll take care of you

Disclaimer- if i owned high school musical u would be the first to know

**A/N As you guys know i usually wait at least a week to update but due to the fact that i am scared someone might kil me over the suspense i am updating knwo hopefully it lives up to what u hoped. By the way i ahve to dedicate this chapter to Horse Jumper because ur review had me laughing. **

**Chapter 15**

"Troy something's wrong," Gabriella said her voice filled with pain and fright. Troy sat upright at the sound in her voice and was pulling up on a pair of jeans when he answered.

"What's wrong Gabi tell me," he urged her looking for hi sneakers.

"It's everywhere Troy and I don't know where it's coming from I think it's coming from my nose," Gabriella said.

"What's everywhere Gabi tell me," he said throwing his sneakers on as he walked out his door phone clutched in one hand tightly to his ear.

"Blood Troy blood it's everywhere please come help me I need you Troy," she said as he ran down his stairs.

"I'll be right there I promise," he said.

"Call Luke I'll be right there," he said closing his phone going by his mom who was up finishing some work stuff and looked up at him as he ran by. He ran out his front door not even bothering to go to Gabriella's front door knowing no one would answer instead climbing up her balcony quickly hurling her door open. The light was already on and Gabriella was sitting in the bed her face stark white under the blood that was on her face. There was blood all over her shirt, her bed sheets, pillowcase, pants, and even her hair. Luke stood looking at her in her doorway his whole body seemed frozen as he stared at her. Troy didn't pay attention to him though he went straight to Gabriella. He sat next to her and took her face in his hands ignoring the blood.

"Gabi calm down," he said trying to make sure she didn't have a panic attack or swallowing the blood.

"Troy I'm so scared. What's wrong with me," she said.

"Don't worry I'm going to take care of you I promise," he said then turning to Luke.

"Luke call an ambulance now," he but Luke just stared at Troy.

"Luke now call," Troy said again more forcefully and Luke blinked in realization and focused his glance on Troy fully now and nodded his head. He went to the phone in the living room and Troy watched him leave and then turned back to Gabriella.

"Troy what's happening," she said her voice shaky scaring him. He tried to use a towel and wipe the blood and keep it from going to her mouth. All he could think was that this was a lot of blood to lose.

"I don't know but it's going to be okay," Troy said praying that he was telling her the truth. After a few minutes although it felt like years Luke came back with the paramedics who put her on a stretcher quickly. Troy ran down the stairs before them and once they were done walked beside them holding her hand through all the confusion. They lifted the stretcher making it so he had to let go of her hand.

"Troy," she called out when he let go and he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Wait can I go with her," Troy said looking at one of the paramedics.

"I really don't think that's a good idea," the paramedic said.

"Please I promise I won't get in the way," Troy begged and the paramedic nodded reluctantly. Troy got in quickly and grabbed Gabi's hand again.

"I'm right here don't worry I'm going to be here I promise," Troy said.

"She's lost a lot of blood," some said and he wanted to say well duh but he kept quiet as they speed through town.

"Her heartbeat is going down I think her body is starting to shut down keep her awake and get her some oxygen," someone shouted and Troy looked at her and was scared to see that her was were slowly shutting her breathing becoming shallow and slow. He looked at the machines not able to understand them so instead watched as they put an oxygen mask which didn't seem to help her at all. He watched as her eyes closed and he leaned forward not willing to let the most important person in his life go.

"Gabi stay awake okay open your eyes just open your eyes do it for me please I need you," he whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes slowly then and nodded her head weakly. They arrived at the hospital and he ran alongside them stilling holding her hand not willing to let go but they soon came to a door that said no unauthorized persons beyond this point.

"Gabi I have to stay here but I'll be out here when your done I promise," he said kissing her on the head.

"Troy," she whimpered.

"It's going to be okay I swear I'll be right here," he said as they whisked her way. He turned around and realized he was in the emergency waiting room. He saw Luke and his mom coming toward him. Luke's face was white. A nurse grabbed Luke talking to him giving him a bunch of papers to fill out. Troy collapsed in a chair and put his head in his hands. He heard his mom sit down next to him and sigh.

"Troy sweetie," she said rubbing his back gently.

"She's going to be fine. She ahs to be," Troy said softly.

"I'm sure she is Troy," Cathy said. Luke soon joined them sitting down on the other side of Cathy. They all sat there. Troy still had his head in his hands his eyes closed thinking. At around 6 A.M. a doctor came out and called Gabriella's name and they all jumped up.

"I'm her dad Lucas Danes," Luke said.

"I'm Doctor Corey," the doctor said.

"What's wrong with Gabriella," Luke said.

"Well as of now we don't know but we are running a few tests and we do have some suspicions," Doctor Corey said.

"Suspicions like what," Luke said.

"Well your daughter's blood glucose levels are very out of control and her bleeding like she did could be away of her body trying to right this but it backfired. This all could be caused by different reasons and we are leaning toward diabetes or…leukemia," the doctor said.

"No," Troy said hoarsely.

"I'm sorry really I am but for now we are just going to have to run some tests and see what happens. Right now we are giving her a fasting blood test but we might not have the results for a little while," Doctor Corey said. It was just Troy, Luke, and Cathy again. They sat there for about an hour before anyone said anything.

"Troy-," Cathy started.

"No I'm staying," he said determined.

"Troy-," she tried again.

"You can go to work mom I'll be fine," he said and after a few minutes of arguing she finally agreed and left.

"I'm going to the vending machine to get some coffee you want some," Luke said to Troy who shook his head no. Troy watched Luke go off and he sighed putting his head back in his hands.

"Excuse me," he heard someone say. It was an old kindly looking nurse with the name card Alice.

"Yes," he said hoping something hadn't gone wrong with Gabi.

"Here why don't you take this and drink it looks like you could use a little pep," Alice said handing him a cup of coffee which he drank.

"So who are you here for," Alice said.

"Gabriella Montez," he said softly.

"Oh poor girl was out like a light when I was in there," Alice said.

"Is she doing okay," troy said scared.

"Oh yeah little things just tired that's all kinda like you," Alice said looking him over.

"I'm fine just fine really," he said but she raised her eyebrows. She handed him a shirt and a box of wipes.

"What's this for," he said.

"If you haven't gotten a look at yourself you really should you look a mess. You can go to the bathroom right over there," Alice said.

"Okay thanks," he said. He went to the bathroom and when he saw all the blood on his shirt, hands, and arms he started to feel sick. He didn't understand how one person could lose so much blood through their nose. He changed his shirt, used the wipes to wipe blood off his skin. He used wet paper towels to get off the little blood on his jeans. He came back from getting cleaned up and Alice nodded her head from the desk smiling. He sat and finished drinking the coffee. Luke came back a few minutes later and after a while Troy dozed off despite his best attempts not to. When he woke up Luke wasn't around. Troy looked at his cell phone and saw it was 11:52 a.m. which meant he had been out for a while and they might know what was up with Gabi. He looked around for Luke and when he couldn't find him went to the desk.

"Ummm Alice do you know where or how Gabriella is," Troy asked Alice.

"I can't el you much such since you aren't family sweetie," Alice said.

"Do you know where Luke is, Gabriella's dad," he said.

"On down in the café," she said. Troy went down to the café quickly and looked around for Luke. Finally he saw him sitting with a cup in his hand. Troy darted over to him being careful in his haste.

"What happened," he said causing Luke to jerk from his mid sleep.

"Oh Troy your up," Luke said.

"Yeah I'm up. What happened is she okay," Troy urgently.

"Depends on your view of things," Luke said a hollow sound in his voice.

"What do you mean," Troy said his knees starting to buckle, his stomach tossing.

"She's got Type A diabetes but the doctor said they took care of it soon enough so she'll be okay," Luke said. Troy wasn't listening as Luke went on about the different things Gabriella was going to have to do now. He felt hollow inside, he had been hoping that nothing was wrong that this was just a crazy occurrence. But no and now Luke was going on and on about how all she had to do was inject herself with stuff and she would be fine but Troy didn't care he was playing the blame game on himself, on Luke, even Gabriella.

They could have prevented this somehow if she had been a little more careful, if Troy had paid more attention when she started losing weight. And Luke if he had been at the diner less maybe he would have realized that she needed to eat. Maybe if Luke wasn't dating Gabriella wouldn't have been stressed out. Troy stood up then angry he needed this angry it helped to be mad at someone.

"Can I see her," Troy said.

"Yea I'll bring you," Luke said. Silently they walked for what seemed like forever until they were pediatrics. Fro someone reason the idea of Gabriella being thought of as a child made Troy want to laugh which he realized was wrong given the situation but still funny.

"She's probably asleep she was when I left," Luke said opening the door. Troy went in slowly and Luke closed the door staying outside. As soon as Troy saw her he felt like he was going to cry. Gabriella was lying in a bed that mad her seem even smaller then she was. He looked at the different machines attached to her. He moved so he was directly beside her bed and looked down at the small figure in front of him. She lay there in a blue hospital gown; her face seemed so pale in comparison to her dark long curls. He pushed a curl out of her face gently. He dropped his hand down to her small wrist where an I.V. was pumping something into her. He rubbed his thumb around the spot gently. He could see a bruise forming on the spot around the I.V. already. She seemed more fragile then ever. He wanted to take away all the pain she was feeling, to save her like she had saved him before. He remembered words she had said to him from what seemed like forever ago.

_Flashback_

"_My mom used to tell me that you know you have fallen in love when all you can think of is that person you know what I mean like you go to sleep thinking of them wake up thinking of them, you always want to be around them stuff, and you feel incomplete without them almost like without them you aren't complete," she said looking at him._

_End of Flashback  
_

He thought about those words and remembered when he doubted such a love for someone and realized how true the words now rung for him. He felt as if he had been sucker punched as he looked at her. He turned quickly practically running out of the door shutting it loudly behind him. He leaned against the door feeling tears in his eyes blinding him. He ran past Luke who looked at Troy confused and called after him but troy kept going until he was outside the cold air hitting him. He breathed it in quickly. It was all too much this is why he had stayed away from things like love because you lost it all way to quickly once you found it. His Gabriella was hurt and he could do nothing to fix it nothing to help her. He walked down the hospital stairs quickly and sat on a bench his head in his hands. He heard someone running and they ran past but stopped and came back sitting next to him. He felt someone's arm shaking him gently. He looked up and saw Taylor her eyes full of concern and worry.

"Is she okay," Taylor said her breathing fast as she had ran a long way.

"Why aren't you at school," he said.

"I heard two teachers talking about her so I left I wanted to see if she was okay," Taylor said. He was surprised at Taylor he would have never pinned her for a skipping school type.

"They said she has Type A diabetes," he said the words leading a bad taste in his mouth.

"Well it could be worse," Taylor said sighing.

"What do you mean it could be worse she's sick Taylor," Troy said angry at Taylor happy to have some one else to lash out. Someone to feel his pain.

"Troy this is something that can be treated she could be severely sick and have cancer or something sure this is going to change how she lives but if she takes care of herself she'll be fine. And she's going to need her friends to support her and tell her things are going to be okay," Taylor said.

"What if it isn't? What if she isn't okay? I can't do this Taylor... I can't lose her," Troy said helplessly.

"Troy Bolton you listen to me and you listen good. If you care about her at all you will go back in that hospital and tell her everything is going to be okay. Because everything is going to be okay Gabriella is strong and she is going to get through this and so are you," Taylor said sternly. She stood up and after a few moments Troy did, too. Troy still shocked at Taylor lead the way once they were in the waiting room outside her room they spoke.

"You can go in I'm going to talk to Luke for a few minute," Troy said and Taylor looked at him skeptically but went in any way while Troy went and sat next to Luke who was staring straight ahead his eyes glazed over. They sat in silence and suddenly Luke spoke his voice sad and lost.

"You know I can remember when she was like 4 and she always in the diner with me. Her hair in these little pigtails, wearing this little apron I bought her trying to take people's orders. Made everyone laugh always had a new joke everyday. She was always so little the first time I held her I swore she was going to break right there and then if I squeezed to hard," Luke said his voice heavy with sadness.

"I can remember the day they left like it was yesterday," Luke said looking at something Troy couldn't see.

_Flashback_

_A mid-twenties Luke stood in front of his house. His eyes sad and red. He was begging and pleading with a woman. She was very beautiful with long black hair, a petite body, and big brown eyes that also seemed sad but she looked determined._

"_Please Tina don't do this we can fix it please I promise," Luke said._

"_Luke I'm sorry but we can't fix this okay we can't fix it just isn't working," Tina said._

"_I'll do anything just don't go," Luke said grabbing her arm as she shut the trunk. She looked at him but shook her head pulling away._

"_I can't stay here Luke I'll suffocate in this town if I stay here one more day," she said. _

"_So let me come with you," Luke said desperately. _

"_No, it's not going to work then you'll be miserable you need this town," she said._

"_But I need you two more," Luke said._

"_No Luke trust me it will be better this way now don't make a scene for her sake," Tina said and as she did a 5 year old Gabriella wearing blue jeans and a little pink shirt her hair in little pigtails, curls bouncing came outside. She ran down the stairs to her father tears running down her little face. She threw her arms around his legs and he bent down picking her up and hugging her tightly. _

"_Daddy I don't won't to go please can I stay," she sobbed and Luke held back tears as he rubbed her back gently._

"_No Gabi you have to go with Mommy but don't worry I'll come visit," he said._

"_No I want to stay with you please don't make me go," she said holding onto him tightly._

"_But you'll miss Mommy if you don't go with her and she'll miss you, too," Luke said._

"_But if I go with Mommy I'll miss you aren't you going to miss me," Gabriella said._

"_Yes of course I'm going to miss you but I'll be okay I everybody in the diner to take care of me but Mommy needs you Gabi," Luke said as he placed Gabriella on the ground and kneeled so he was at her eye level. She wiped her tears with her little hand._

"_Like Kirk, Kirk will take care of you and Babett," she said sniffling._

"_Yeah like Kirk and Babett," Luke said laughing slightly. _

"_Daddy please don't make me go," she said._

"_I'm so sorry Gabi but don't worry I'll come visit okay," Luke said. He looked around for Tina but saw she was already in the car staring ahead._

"_You promise," she said sticking out her pinky._

"_Yep I promise," he said shaking her small pinky with his. After she threw her arms around his neck and he hugged her tightly._

"_I love you Daddy," she whispered into his ear._

"_I love you, too baby," he whispered back._

"_Forever and ever?" she asked._

"_Forever and ever," he said._

_He picked her up and brought her to the car and placed her in it buckling her up securely. He kissed her softly on the forehead and hugged her one last time._

"_Love you bug," he said._

"_Love you too," she said for the last time. He closed her door and as Tina drove off waved blindly as she twisted around to wave bye crying again._

"_I love you bug forever and ever," Luke said his heart breaking in two._

_End of Flashback_

Troy stared at Luke as tears dripped down his face.

"Luke…," Troy said.

"I tried to visit but Tina thought it was better if I distanced myself from her said saying goodbye would hurt too much every time," Luke said.

"Luke none of this is your fault she knows how much you love her," Troy said.

"No I don't think she'll ever realize how much I love her," Luke said.

"I should have visited anyway," Luke said getting up and going tot eh vending machine. Troy then realized they all had different ways of dealing with this. Luke blamed himself, Taylor took control of the situation, and he got mad and blamed everyone else. But he knew that sooner then later they were all going to have to face what was going on.

**(A/N Well hear it is the long awaited chapter. I felt really bad making you wait after all the reviews I got last chapter. I didn't realize you guys would panic so. I did a lot of research on diabetes for this chapter and one of my close friends has it so almost everything I mention is accurate. Hopefully you guys like it and please review they make me very happy. By the way its two chapters until Jesse and about four until they finally get together officially I think.)**


	16. Friend Reunion

Disclaimer- I own nothing but love for all of you...and some candy cause i am goign to get some candy at the store. 

**Chapter 16**

Taylor, Troy and Luke sat in the chairs in the waiting room for what seemed to be forever. Taylor around 1:30 p.m. started doing some school work, Luke tried reading a magazine and Troy just tried getting the courage to go back in the room again. He looked at over at Taylor who was hunched over her chemistry homework.

"How can you do homework at a time like this?" Troy said.

"Easy at least it keeps my mind off it all," Taylor said.

"Yeah well I can barely concentrate on my homework on a normal day," Troy said.

"I'm going to get coffee," Luke said. He must have gotten coffee at least 30 times today. Troy titled his head back against the wall and Taylor looked up him a curious look on her face.

"You aren't in love with her are you," she said amused and troy clenched his jaw.

"And what if I am," he said.

"Well you probably aren't I mean she's not your type," Taylor said purposely annoying him trying to get him to tell her the truth.

"Oh really," he said becoming annoyed.

"Yep I mean she's definitely not Holly," Taylor said.

"She is definitely not Holly. She's completely different. Holly's pretty on the outside; Gabriella she's beautiful inside and out. She's sweet, kind, caring, funny, and so very independent," Troy said forgetting about Taylor for a moment.

"Wow so you do love her," Taylor said.

"Yeah Taylor I do," Troy admitted to her looking at her for her reaction.

"Okay," Taylor said turning back to her chemistry homework.

"Okay that's all, okay nothing to say," Troy said.

"Not everything has to be dramatic," Taylor said.

"Hey my good friends," Nicky said sitting down next to Troy grinning with Will beside him.

"What are you guys doing here," Troy said confused.

"Well we heard what was cooking and came as soon as we could and we saw Luke to down the hall staring at the vending machine he told us what was up," Nicky said.

"Oh," Troy said,

"So you love Gabriella good for you buddy," Nicky said grinning and troy groaned hitting the back of his head against the wall.

"You know we were very insulted that after all we had gone through together you wouldn't call us I mean did that road trip mean nothing to you," Nicky said.

"Nicky please be quiet," Taylor said.

"Ah come on Taylor," Nicky said.

"Hey you guys," Zeke said sitting next to Taylor and Troy looked at him surprised.

"Heard what was going on. How you guys holding up," Zeke said to Troy's questioning look.

"We are doing just fine," Nicky answered brightly.

"So I heard you guys went on a road trip why wasn't I invited," Zeke said.

"Trust me dude you didn't want to be there," Troy said.

"He's right it was an experience I could live without," Will said.

"You guys are such bullies," Nicky said sulking. Luke came back then looking severely annoyed.

"What's up," Troy said.

"I called my sister tot ell her about Gabriella and before I knew it she was crying about her son Jesse apparently he isn't doing good there getting in trouble and stuff so she asked if he could come stay here," Luke said.

"Well what did you say," Troy asked.

"I said yes I mean I probably shouldn't but I mean she's my sister and she needs me to help her so I guess I have to do what I have to do. That's what happens when you love somebody I guess got to put what they need before your own agenda even if it means a full house," Luke said. Troy looked at Luke for a few minutes then stood up abruptly and went to Gabriella's hospital door swung it open and went inside letting it close behind me.

"Good job Luke," Taylor said to a confused Luke. Zeke and Will exchanged confused glances while Nicky grinned like he knew what was going on.

Troy went and pulled a chair right next to Gabriella's bed where she lay. He leaned forward so he was whispering in her ear.

"Hey Gabi I know you are sleeping and I shouldn't be bothering you but I just needed to say something to you. I was scare to come in here at first. I was scared to see you like this so small and fragile when usually you're big, tough, strong Gabriella. I can't lose you Gabi not now not ever. I need you so much. If I lose you I don't know what I'll do. I was afraid to see you like this afraid I couldn't be strong enough for you but I guess Luke was right when you love somebody you have to put them in front of you that's just the way it works. And I do love you... I love you more then I have ever loved anybody," Troy said.

"Of course if you have woken up right now it would have made it a lot easier but of course you sleep on and I'll just wait here with Taylor, Will, Zeke and Looney tunes out there," he said. A few minutes later Nicky, Taylor, and Will came in and they alls at around her bed and passed out. Gabriella finally woke up around 4. When she first woke up all she could feel was panic. She was in the place where she had found out about her mother's death but no that wasn't possible because Troy was here so was Will, Zeke, Nicky, and Taylor. She reached over and pulled on Troy's arm. He stirred slowly opening his eyes looking at her his eyes hopeful.

"Gabi," he said surprised.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey I thought you were never going to wake up," he said smiling at her.

"So what's going on looks like everybody's here huh," she said.

"Yep just a regular old field trip," he said.

"So they know what's wrong with me," she said and he looked away.

"Just tell me it will feel better coming from you," she said.

"They said you have diabetes," he said his voice heavy.

"Oh," she said leaning back in the bed thinking.

"Are you feeling okay," Troy said his voice laced with concern.

"Yeah I'm okay I guess," she said. She shifted uncomfortably and turned her head so she was look into his eyes.

"You're going to be okay," he said.

"Oh really and you are sure about that," she said.

"Yep because I am going to take care of you," he said and she laughed quietly.

"Well that makes me feel better," she said smiling.

"Yeah it makes me feel a lot better, too," Nicky said.

"Hey Nicky," she said laughing while Troy groaned. She sat up and looked at them all now awake.

"Hey Gabster what's cooking," he said.

"Nothing really just hanging out," she said.

"I was thinking if you wanted to hang out with me more often all you had to do was ask I mean this whole getting hospitalized it really wasn't necessary," Nicky said.

"I'll try to remember that next time," she said laughing.

**8:00 that night**

The doctor had come in and explained to Luke, Gabriella, and everyone in the room at large the new thing that Gabriella would have to do to take care of herself. The doctor explained that her immune system was attacking and destroying the insulin-producing beta cells in the pancreas and that caused the pancreas to produce little or no insulin. He explained to her the different methods and they had decided together that she would give herself four insulin shots a day. She would take one dose of fast-acting insulin before each meal and an intermediate-acting dose before bed. She would also have to closely monitor her blood glucose levels through frequent blood glucose checking. He explained that if it got too low she would have hypoglycemia which meant she would become nervous, shaky, confused and would probably faint. And that if it became too high she would have hyperglycemia. He also told her that when she was sick her levels would go up which would become dangerous so she was going to have to monitor it especially well then. The doctor showed them how to insert the insulin with the syringe. Demonstrating on a doll and telling them the four areas where it was safe to inject the insulin which caused a little laughter because it turns out the 4 areas were the thighs, upper arms, abdomen and the buttocks. He told them that she was going to have to make sure she took extremely good care of herself eating three meals a day and one to three snacks a day. By the time this was over visiting hours were over and they all had to leave promising they would visit tomorrow but Troy stayed a few minutes extra.

"You okay," he said. He could see the panic in her eyes.

"I can't stay here," she said softly.

"Gabriella why didn't you tell Luke to stay with you if you didn't want to stay by yourself," he said.

"He needs to sleep I mean he looks like he is going to go breakdown any minute and I didn't want to worry him but Troy I kinda hate hospitals," she said looking down at her hands.

"Listen I am going to go home and get some clothes and stuff and I'll come right back," he said.

"But visiting hours are over how are you going to get in here no one will let you," she said.

"Who said I was going to ask," he said winking at her. She smiled and shook her head at him laughing.

"I really don't think you can pull that off," she said.

"Watch me see you in 2 hours," he said leaving. He was surprised to see Zeke, Taylor, Will, and Nicky waiting for him.

"You ready to go," Taylor said.

"Yeah," he said and they all walked out and together walked home. His house was the first stop and he was surprised to see Chad waiting for him with Jason and a few guys from the team.

"Hey what's up," Troy said to them.

"What's up? Well what's up is you missed a practice captain right before one of our games that's what's up," Chad said angrily.

"I had an emergency," Troy said shrugging.

"Let me guess that skank you've been hanging with got infected with something," Chad said. Taylor gasped and Nicky swore.

"Chad that was not right," Zeke said.

"Troy dude don't," Wills aid but it was too late Troy was mad he had been through way too much today. He had thought he was going to lose one of the most important people in his life and now he had finally found someone to take all his frustration out on. He turned to Chad and punched him right in the face. Chad fell back and Jason went to help him.

"Guess what Chad you don't have to worry about me missing practice I quit," he said turning and going up his stairs ignoring the pain in his hand. Zeke called after him but he ignored him he had to go pack and trick his mom into thinking he was sleeping. He talked to his mother and told her he was going to sleep but really he was putting clothes for school tomorrow in his bag. At around 10 he heard his mom go to sleep and he climbed out his window and walked slowly to the hospital thinking of what had gone on today. It was crazy but today was definitely a day for the history books. He managed to get in the hospital and get to her hallway undetected. He went to her door almost shocked at how easy this was but when he went to open the door he realized it was locked and that she was probably asleep.

"Shit," he said.

"Oh such language," someone said behind him and he spun around. There stood Alice grinning.

"Umm hey," he said.

"Well hello know I am going to unlock this door to check on her and young man I will turn my back for a couple minutes and then I will shut it and lock it until about 5 tomorrow in the morning do we understand each other," she said smiling and Troy nodded.

She opened the door looked in really quick checking on Gabriella and her machines. Then she came out and turned her back to the door and Troy went in quickly and she then turned around and shut and locked it with him inside grinning. He put his bag down gently and walked over to her bed where she lay sleeping. He grinned down at her and sat in the chair next to her bed. He was almost asleep when he was awoken with a start at the sound of her voice.

"Hey you really did it," she said and he sat up promptly.

"Yep," he said grinning.

"Well congratulations," she said.

"Thank you," he said leaning back in the chair.

"You can sleep in here with me," she said.

"Nahh I'm fine," he said.

"Oh come on Troy," she said and she moved to one side of the bed. He got up and went to the other side of the bed, took of his sneakers and lay beside her. She turned so she was looking at him. She leaned her head against his chest.

"Troy," she whispered.

"Yeah," he whispered back his eyes closed.

"Thanks for coming," she whispered softly.

"No problem," he said and they fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

At 5 Troy snuck out of the hospital back to his house to get ready for school even though he had clothes already. He didn't want to go to school but figured he should. He was still tired as he went up the school steps yawning wishing he was Gabriella. He went to his locker where Taylor was waiting for him.

"Hey," she aid.

"Hey," he said as he spun his lock.

"So how is she," she said.

"What makes you think I know how she is," Troy said and Taylor smiled at him amused.

"Fine she's doing fine okay," he said.

"Good and how you are," Taylor said.

"Couldn't be better," he said. Will, Nicky, and Zeke came up to them.

"So how is Gabriella," Nicky said smiling brightly.

"What makes everyone think I know this," he said exasperated and they all just looked at him.

"She's fine," Troy said sighing heavily.

"And how is your hand dude great arm," Nicky said.

"Yeah I am never getting in a fight with you I saw him earlier guy has got a huge black eye," Will said.

"Are you really not going to play on the game Friday," Zeke said.

"Yep," Troy said.

"You realize that isn't going to punish him only you," Taylor said.

"And I don't really care," Troy said as they walked into homeroom. Chad was sitting in the row behind them but ignored them. Troy was happy to see that Will was right Chad did have a black eye.

"So when is Gabi coming home," Taylor said.

"Tonight hopefully and she might be able to go back to school on Friday if she is lucky," Troy said.

"Poor Gabi you realize this means no candy for her," Nicky said and they all looked at him.

"Out of everything that's what you're worried about no candy," Zeke said.

"Actually I did some research last night and she can have candy but very little amounts at a time," Taylor said.

"You know in the Babysitter Club books Stacy couldn't have any candy," Nicky said.

"Dude you read those," Will said laughing.

"Yeah so what those books teach you life lessons," Nicky said and they all laughed.

**(A/N I used to love those books so yeah. Good chapter or at least I thought so you guys might hate it. And in the next chapter the long awaited Jesse arrives and he gets to spend a few days with a bored Gabriella (joy for him), Gabriella learns about the Chad and Troy fight and tried to fix it but will she fix it in time for the game…who knows well I do but I'm not telling. So please review your little hearts away cause I love your reviews they give me a little warm feeling inside lol.)**

**Breaking News- I have a new story it's a Life with Derek story and i have a new profiel that tells some stuff about me so please go check both out.**


	17. Pacey, Dawson, and Joey

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but hopefully some leamonheads if my sister remembers to get them for me at the store and if she doesn't i will be very sad**

Also I was going through my reviews and I realized I have made a few people cry and I am very sorry I don't mean to but I realize I write alot of sad stuff so this chapter is alot happier in most parts so hopefully no one crys in fact the next like 5 chapters are all happy ones.

Chapter 17

Gabi rolled over on her bed and grabbed at her phone which was going off. She glanced at the screen and realized that it was the alarm which someone had apparently put on to wake her up at 8 in the morning and she had a good suspicion of who it was. She looked over at her nightstand and saw a note with Troy's hand writing on it. She leaned over and picked it up and read it.

_Hey Gabi,_

_I came over at like 6 this morning before I had to go to school but you were sleeping so I didn't want to bother you but I set your alarm so you would wake up take your insulin and EAT!!!!! Remember to eat lunch too. I begged my mom to let me stay home with you today told her how it was your first day back from the hospital but she said you would be fine and I needed to go to school but I will see you after school so rest up I am going to stop and get some movies for later._

_Troy_

She smiled at the note definitely like Troy to do something like that. She got up slowly yawning she had got home so late last night it was weird to see her room. Her sheets were different and she remembered all the blood and shuddered. She got up and took a quick shower threw on an oversized red shirt and matching jogging pants then went down stairs her small bag with her insulin and syringes in it. She was heading to her kitchen past her living room when suddenly she walked backward and stared at a raven haired brown eyed boy sitting on her couch. He was watching T.V. flicking through the channels.

"Ummm excuse me but who are you," she said confused. The boy looked up surprised but then realization hit him and he got up going past her into the kitchen. She followed him slowly and watched as he busied himself with some pots and pans at the stove.

"Hey ummm hey weird kid in my house who are you," Gabriella said.

"Shouldn't you be taking your insulin right now," the strange boy said.

"Ummm yeah I guess," she said and sat down pulling the stuff but then stopped looking up again at him. He was now watching her.

"Wait who are you," she said.

"I could ask you the same question," he said.

"Yeah and I would probably answer it," she said.

"Well then who are you," he said.

"Gabriella," she said.

"Well glad we got that sorted now you can continue with your business," he said. He turned around and went back to the stove she sat there her mouth gapping opening. She shook her head and decided she would deal with this guy after she gave herself her insulin. It took her a few minutes but she finished up after injecting it in her stomach area then cleared up and went back to staring at the strange boy in her kitchen.

"So have we met before I found you sitting in my living room," she said.

"Yeah I was like 7 so you were probably 4 and I seem to remember you chasing me around the diner laughing like a crazy demon child," He said.

"Oh really I don't remember that but who are you," she said.

"Jesse," he said simply.

"Oh …well you see that doesn't really help that much to tell you the truth," she said.

"Your cousin Jesse your dad is my mom's brother," he said.

"Oooh that Jesse yeah my dad said something about you coming here the other day I just forgot wow I thought you were some random weirdo for a minute," she said smiling. He turned around for a few minutes them came back with a plate of food and looked at her.

"You cook," she said looking at the food.

"Yeah I cook and Luke said to make sure you eat so I figured might as well help out," he said.

"That's Luke for you," she said smiling.

"Yeah I guess," he said turning around going into the living room. She stared after him curiously. She got up and followed him sitting next to him on the couch he glanced at her then turned his attention back to the T.V.

"So what's up," she said.

"Nothing really," he said trying to watch the T.V.

"Yeah so guess what," she said.

"What," he said.

"I might be able to go to school on Friday," she said.

"Oh really," he said.

"Yepp cause the doctor said I might be okay to by then although I feel fine now maybe a little tired but fine," she said.

"Wow that's awesome," he said sarcastically.

"You aren't a very joyful person are you," she said.

"No, not really," he said.

"I heard you go sent here because you kept getting in trouble," she said purposely annoying him now.

"Yeah well why are you here," he said annoyed.

"My mom died," she said quietly and he turned abruptly toward her.

"Shit I know that I am really sorry I always saw the wrong thing," he said.

"Don't worry I'm fine really," she said looking away.

"Oh my god you aren't going to cry because I don't do crying I will go get Luke if you are going to cry," he said.

"No, really I am fine," she said sniffling.

"Oh god I made you cry," he said.

"Oh shut up you are so annoying," she said.

"Oh I'm annoying please forgive me Ms. Chatter box or maybe I should call you screaming banshee I called you that last time I saw you and you liked it I think," he said and she laughed.

"So your boyfriend was here earlier nice guy," he said turning back to the T.V.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Your boyfriend I think his name was Toy or something," he said.

"Troy his name is Troy and he is not my boyfriend," she said.

"Oh really," he said.

"Yeah really," she said.

"Well then he is one heck of a neighbor to be checking up on you," he said.

"He happens to be my best friend," she said and Jesse laughed.

"Oh so you two are one of those," Jesse said.

"Excuse me one of what," she said.

"Those best friends that get together after they realize how in love with each together they are like umm let's see oh okay Joey and Dawson from Dawson's Creek," Jesse said.

"Okay first of all Joey ends up with Pacey," she said.

"Really oh yeah she does I always thought she should be with Dawson but whatever well there has to be a better example hmmmm hey Lizzie and Gordo," he said.

"Oh my god you are so weird," she aid getting up and going to her room.

"Well that got rid of her," Jesse said laughing.

TROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROY

For two hours Gabriella had watched Jerry Springer and Maury but now she was more bored then when she had started out. There was absolutely nothing to do. She went downstairs and stood in front of the T.V. Jesse looked up at her.

"I'm bored," she said.

"Well that's good for you can you move now," he said.

"Seriously," she said.

"Well what do you expect me to do what am I a freaking clown now," he said and she laughed.

"That wasn't supposed to be funny. Shouldn't you be resting anyway," he said.

"I'm not tired," she said.

"Well how about you pretend you are," he said.

"You are no fun," she said stomping back up to her room.

"I never said I was fun," he shouted after her. She collapsed on her bed staring up at the ceiling. And she didn't mean to but she fell asleep. She was woken to the sound of Jesse laughing. He was standing over her with a plate. On the plate was a sandwich with some chips and a few pickles causing her to realize that she was hungry.

"I wasn't sleeping I was resting my eyes," she said.

"Yeah sure you were," he said putting the plate on her bed and leaving the room. She sat up and reached over to her nightstand taking her little bag with insulin in her lap. She sighed as she looked at the syringe.

"Well this is my life now," she said.

TROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROY

It was 2:30 and Gabriella was sitting on her porch in the cold waiting for Troy. She knew he had to go pick up stuff after school but still she would wait. She was surprised and happy to see Nicky come up her street grinning and waving when he saw her.

"Hey hey hey," he said.

"Why hello there ," she said.

"What are you doing outside its cold out," he said.

"I was waiting for Troy but you're here so I can go inside now I won't have to be bored," she said and they went inside into her kitchen.

"You want something to eat or drink," she said as she looked into the refrigerator.

"Nahh so I saw Chad today he has still gotten an awesome shiner I mean I didn't know that Troy had such a good right hook," Nicky said laughing.

"What are you talking about," Gabriella said confused.

"Oh crap umm nothing," he said. Jesse walked in then.

"So are you Pacey," Jesse said leaning against the doorway.

"What?" Nicky said.

"Oh my god Jesse shut up he is not Pacey," she said.

"Well the guy that was here earlier was Dawson so this is Pacey," Jesse said.

"Oh Troy no Troy is definitely her Pacey which means I get to be Dawson," Nicky said.

"Okay Troy is not Pacey and you are not Dawson and I am not Joey and did Troy punch Chad," she said angrily.

"Well you see we were all coming back that night from when we where visiting you at the hospital that first day and Chad was there. And well he was angry because Troy missed practice and he said something rude about something… well it was about you. So of course Troy punched him in the face and told him that he wasn't going to play in the game that he in fact quit so yeah that is what happened and I am sticking to that story," Nicky said.

"What??? Why does no one tell me anything," she said obviously mad and annoyed.

"So he isn't your boyfriend yet he punches people for you wow this guy is great," Jesse said.

"Shut up Jesse," she said.

"Just saying or maybe he is just really violent," Jesse said going into the living room hands raised in the air in defense.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me all this," she said leaning against the counter.

"Yeah well pretend I didn't tell you and who is that," Nicky said.

"Who is who," she said staring into space.

"The random kid walking around your house," Nicky said.

"Oh that's just Jesse my cousin," she said shrugging.

"Oh I see… weird kid," Nicky said and Gabriella laughed.

"Because you are completely normal," she said. The doorbell rang then and Troy walked in without evening waiting for anybody to answer the door.

"Hey Gabriella," Troy said his face brightening when he saw her although she stood there hands on her hips a stern look on her face.

"Hey Nicky didn't see you there what's up," Troy said still smiling not noticing the look on Gabriella's face.

"Hey I am great but you know what I really have to get going I have some homework I need to do so yeah I'll see ya," Nicky said quickly leaving the house passing Jesse who was back to leaving against the doorway of the kitchen but went unnoticed by Gabriella and Troy.

"What was that all about," Troy said his smile faltering a little when he saw the look on Gabriella's face.

"Hmm I don't know maybe he was afraid," she said.

"Afraid of what," Troy said shifting from one foot to the other.

"Well of your great right hook I heard it is something ferocious," she said and he looked down and back up at her his face red.

"What exactly did he tell you," Troy said uneasy.

"Well he told me that you punched Chad because something he said about me apparently and that you don't plan on playing basketball," Gabriella said. Troy was silent so Gabriella continued.

"And you know what really bothers me it's not that you punched Chad or that you don't plan on playing on basketball although those things do bother me the thing that really ticks me off really made me mad is that you didn't bother to tell me anything," Gabriella said.

"Gabriella I just thought it was better if I kept you out of such things especially when you just got out of the hospital," Troy said calmly unlike Gabriella whose pent up energy was being unleashed through anger.

"Oh my goodness do you think I am six or something," she said.

"No of course not but you need to focus on you right now and take care of yourself if you haven't noticed I can take care of myself just fine," he said.

"Oh yeah because punching one of your best friends since kindergarten is a great way to solve your problems," she said sarcastically.

"You weren't there okay you don't know what he said," said Troy.

"What did he say about me that made you mad enough to punch him," she said curious yet uncertain at the same time.

"I don't want to tell you okay so don't ask me again okay," he said. For a few minutes she looked at him curious but he looked away.

"Are you really not going to play," she said softly.

"I…I don't know Coach said if I changed my mind it's all up to me but I don't know," he said.

"Well you know Troy if you don't play I'll still love you but I really think you should think about this because is you don't play the only person you will really be punishing is yourself not Chad," she said.

"Yeah well I don't know. Are you going to the game?" he said.

"I was thinking about it hopefully I'll see you there either in the bleachers next to me or on the court playing but that is totally your choice I will not make it for you because you need to do this because you want to not for me, or Chad or anybody just you," she said.

"You know you are a pretty good inspirational speaker," Troy said smiling again and this time she smiled back.

"Well I watched a lot of Jerry Springer today and Maury so I was bound to pick up a few things," she said.

"So I went to the video store before I came here and bought you two movies," he said holding out a bag to her which she took and when she looked in she gasped pulling out DVDs.

"Troy Bolton you are the best! I can't believe it Across the Universe are you serious and Footloose," she said happily.

"yeah I know two musicals that you get to keep I must have a death wish," he said sighing dramatically.

"A classic and a new wonder you are the best," she said going over to him and hugging him. She then pulled back looked up at him and smiled. He looked down at her suddenly nervous his throat felt dry and he wondered if he should say something and if so what. Luckily he was saved at that very moment.

"Hey Screaming Banshee oh and Pacey you're here too," Jesse said smirking.

"Ugh come on Troy let's go before we are infected with the weirdness disease," Gabriella said pulling Troy by his hand up to her room.

"See you later you two lovebirds remember to keep the door cracked a little so I can keep an eye on you," Jesse said laughing as he yelled up to them.

**(A/N Okay I thought this was a nice light chapter. First of all remember Troy and Gabriella not together still but very soon. Second, I changed how they get parts in the musical it turns out to be an act of desperation by Sharpay because she is directing the play for Ms. Darbus as a special project so that is how it is going to happen. Third, I changed when they get together I think still not sure because I kinda wanted to do it after the musical but I don't know if I should do it around Christmas instead which would be much sooner so I need to know which you guys prefer so please tell me. Fourth, in the next chapter the basketball game question is will Troy go or not??? Review and find out soon also review to make me smile.)**


	18. To play or not to play

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but some candy and chips in my room and a notebook where all my story ideas come from oh by the way I have another idea for a high school muscial story but i am unsure whether I should start it now so yeah look out for that.**

**Chapter 18**

Friday morning Gabriella was a jumping ball full of excitement. She hadn't been to school for a full week and she tired of sitting in the house. As much as she loved annoying Jess she was very happy to go back to school. She ran down her stairs at 6:45 because she had told Troy she planned to walk to school despite his telling her over and over how cold it was. Jess was sitting in the kitchen and watched as she gave herself her insulin. Jess was going to start working at the diner today which he wasn't thrilled about but figured it was better then sitting around the house all day. Even though they had only been around each other for two days Jess was already starting to think of Gabriella's as his little sister in a way which would explain why he raised his eyebrows at her outfit.

"Umm excuse me but what exactly are you wearing," he said to her while Luke looked on from his chair next to Jess. Gabriella looked down at her outfit and back to Jess. She was wearing a black skirt that went down to just about an inch above her knees and with that a formfitting light green sweater and a pair of black flats. Her hair was pulled up away from her hair in a ponytail.

"What are you talking about," she said.

"You do realize its winter not spring right," Jesse said.

"That's why I have the sweater duh," she aid said.

"Don't duh me you need something on your lower half like now," he said.

"Yeah okay get a life Jess I am going to school like this and I will see you after school so ha-ha to you. Bye Dad," she said grabbing an apple even though she had already eaten. Jess looked after her stunned but when he looked at Luke he was surprised to see Luke pale.

"Hey Luke what's up," he said.

"Did you hear what she called me," Luke said sounding stunned.

"Yeah Dad why," Jesse said sounding baffled.

"Umm nothing never mind I am just going to head over to the diner now I'll see you in a few minutes," Luke said smiling.

"Umm okay Luke," Jess said shaking his head.

"These people have serious issues," Jess said to himself.

TROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROY

Troy and Gabriella were walking to school even though Troy swore it was below like 100 degrees out. Both were wearing winter jackets although still cold but Gabriella didn't seem to mind in fact she was practically skipping.

"I have never seen anyone so excited to go to school in my life," Troy said.

"Yeah well I have been in the house with Jess for the past two days and before that I was in the hospital this is a nice break from all that," she said.

"Yeah well I would rather a day with Jess then going to school any day," Troy said.

"Obviously you haven't been introduced properly to Jess," she said. They were at school now and everyone who saw Gabriella was saying his and asking her how she was. Somehow Troy and Gabriella got to her locker which she opened with a flourish. She was almost done when up walked Quarter, Reggie, and Jeff.

"Hello Miss Gabriella," Reggie said his Southern accent making her smile broadly like it always did.

"Hey guys how ya been," she said.

"Good although you gave us quite a scare when Will told us what was going on," Quarter said.

"Well you know me like to keep things lively," she said leaning against her locker.

"Yeah well try and stay out of trouble for a little while al right we need you next season," Jeff said grinning and they said their goodbyes. Troy and Gabriella walked over to Troy's locker and went to homeroom where Nicky and Taylor came up pulling Gabriella next to them. Troy sat on the other side of her Zeke on his other side. He heard Nicky and Taylor talking to her about something but he also noticed Chad in the row behind them frowning at Gabriella. Chad looked over at Troy then and looked away quickly. Troy looked over at Gabriella and suddenly remembered something.

"Hey did you remember your stuff," he said.

"Of course I remembered it I mean come one I'm not that forgetful," she said.

"Hey I was just making sure I don't want to have to miss any more school because of you missy," he said jokingly.

"Oh trust me I am not missing anymore school I refuse to spend the day watching pointless crap on school with Jess any more," she said and he laughed. Neither of them knew that a curious Chad had been listening in.

TROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROY

It was 4th period right before lunch and Troy was trying to get Gabriella's attention from across the room in their History class. She finally looked up at him and he motioned frantically to his watch and she swore silently under her breath and raised her hand. The teacher beckoned her up to her desk.

"I need to go to the nurse's office now," Gabriella said.

"Oh of course here I will write you a pass," the teacher said. Gabriella gathered up her things and got the pass from the teacher and left the class mouthing a quick thanks to Troy. A few minutes later Chad asked for a pass to the bathroom. He left the classroom but instead of going to the bathroom went to the nurse's room eavesdropping outside. He watched as Gabriella checked her glucose levels and gave herself her insulin while the nurse watched smiling.

"Good job you're a pro at this already," the nurse said.

"Yeah I practiced on an orange at home," Gabriella said while she picked up her stuff.

"Make sure you eat well at lunch okay and if your still hungry come here after and I'll give you something okay?" the nurse said.

"Okay thanks," Gabriella said leaving the nurses offices where she promptly bumped into Chad. Chad mumbled a quick apology and started to walk away.

"Do you always eavesdrop on people in the nurse's office or I am a special case," she said and he stopped slowly turning to look at her as she caught up to him.

"I'm diabetic in case you were interested," she said still walking as he walked at her speed.

"Yeah I kinda figured. Sorry," he said.

"Hey don't be sorry it's not your fault and it's not like the world's going to end," she said smiling which surprised him.

"So listen I know you hate me all but..," she started before he interrupted.

"I don't hate you," he said.

"Okay you strongly dislike me and don't worry I get it," she said.

"Oh really," he said.

"Yeah it's the whole Troy thing I mean before I came you were well his main best friend and then I came and butt in and all of sudden you felt like you were losing your best friend," she said and he looked at her stunned.

"I….," he said.

"Don't worry really I get it that happened to me once my best friend Jamie well my best friend back home that is she got a boyfriend and I noticed that all of a sudden I never saw her so we had this huge fight but we made up. And I know that Troy misses you even if he won't admit it and I have a feeling you miss him, too so maybe if you two talked you could work it out," she said.

"He isn't going to talk to me not after what I did," Chad said.

"Trust me just try you might be surprised," she said and the bell rang and people started coming out of their classes.

"Well good luck Chad," Gabriella said.

"Thanks Gabriella really thanks," he said and she smiled at him before turning and walking away to the café for lunch.

TROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROY

It was halfway through lunch and Troy was sitting with Gabriella, Nicky, Zeke, Taylor, and Will. Troy was laughing at something Nicky said when Chad came up to the table obviously nervous. Troy looked up at him surprised and Chad looked at him then quickly away to Gabriella who Troy saw smile at Chad warmly. Troy felt confused and was even more confused when Chad talked.

"Troy do you think I could talk to you for a few minutes," Chad said. Troy sat there surprised and speechless and didn't respond until Gabriella nudged him in the ribs.

"Oww," he said turning to her. She gave him a glare and he stared back then up at Chad.

"Yeah sure," Troy said getting up. Troy and Chad walked over to a deserted table while Gabriella and everybody looked on.

"20 bucks says Troy punches him again," Nicky said.

"Shut up Nicky," Gabriella said.

"So what's up," Troy said uncomfortably to Chad.

"I wanted to say I was sorry for what I said about Gabriella," Chad said.

"Oh well umm thanks I guess," Troy said uncertainly.

"I'm sorry I punched you," Troy said.

"Yeah well I deserved it I've been a real idiot," Chad said.

"I will agree with you there," Troy said smiling and even Chad smiled.

"It was kinda my fault too though. I wasn't being the same best friend I should have been before she came. I guess I just got caught up in everything," Troy said.

"Yeah well maybe we can just try and forget this whole thing and be friends again I will even forget you punching me," Chad said.

"Okay deal," Troy said.

"You know we can still hang out in fact you can even hang out with me and Gabriella sometimes she isn't to bad," Troy said.

"She can talk," Chad said as they stood up.

"That she can," Troy said laughing.

"So you going to play tonight," Chad said.

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you," Troy said grinning as he went back to his table.

"So how did it go," Zeke said.

"Very good actually," Troy said. He looked over at Gabriella who was all of a sudden very interested in her chemistry notes. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Thanks for the help by the way Dr. Phil," Troy said and Gabriella smiled at him.

"No problem," she said.

"So will I see you at the game," she said.

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you," he said smiling at her.

TROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROY

Gabriella was in the bleachers of the packed East High gym with Nicky, Taylor, Will, and Jess. All were panicking wondering if Troy was going to show up while Gabriella seemed calm.

"You realize if he doesn't show up we are so going to lose," Nicky said looking at Gabriella.

"He is just one guy I am sure the team will do fine without him if he doesn't show up," she said.

"How come I have a feeling you know exactly what he is going to do yet you are refusing to tell us and making us suffer," Nicky said.

"I don't know what he is going to do but whatever it is I will be happy with because it's what makes him happy," she said not really convincing any of them.

"Yeah okay," Nicky said.

"I just hope Pacey shows up because if he doesn't how am I going to make fun of you," Jess said and Gabriella shot him a look while the others looked on confused except Nicky who tried not to laugh.

"You are so lucky I don't kill you. You do realize that I could get away with it to. No jury would ever convict me," Gabriella said and Jess laughed. The gym lights then started to flash and the announcer of the game started to talk.

"Hello and welcome. Today's game is the East High Wildcats against the North High Boxers," the announcer said.

"And know here is the Boxers and the Wildcats," the announcer said and out came the two teams. They all looked and searched for Troy until finally they saw him.

"He came yes he came," Nicky yelled while Gabriella rolled her eyes. They saw Troy search the crowd until his eyes finally found Gabriella who smiled at him. He grinned at her. Will, Nicky, Taylor, and Jess all exchanged looks. It was probably one of the best games that team had ever played; the East High Wildcats beat the Boxers 67 to 50. After the game Gabriella and the rest of them hung around waiting for Troy. There were surprised to see Chad come with Troy up to them in the parking lot although not at surprised to see Zeke and even Jason. Nicky was spinning around the parking lot singing some song with Taylor watching laughing while Will shook his head in disbelief and Jess was sitting on a car watching all this. Gabriella was the only one who really noticed when Troy and the guys come over.

"What is he doing," Troy said to Gabriella motioning to Nicky.

"I really don't know all I know is that he is crazy. And very entertaining or at least they think so," she said.

"Hmm true. So what did you think of the game," Troy said.

"I was very impressed," she said.

"Good so what's the plan," Troy said.

"I figured we could just go back to my house or something Luke wouldn't mind and Jesse here as to be in bed by 10 so I don't want to get him in trouble," Gabriella said.

"Shut up Joey," Jess said.

"What is he talking about," Troy said.

"Nothing so you guys ready to go," she said looking at Chad, Zeke, and Jason.

"Yes of course pretty lady," Zeke said walking up to Gabriella and putting his arm around her shoulders as they all started to walk. Nicky, Taylor, Will, and Jess were walking ahead of them while Troy, Chad, and Jason walked behind Gabriella and Zeke who was whispering to Gabriella obviously trying to annoy Troy.

"All I know is he better keep his hands to himself," Troy said to Chad and Jason who laughed at his obvious jealously.

**(A/N hey partyy peopleee so yeah there you go chapter 18 wow it seems like just yesterday this story started...i have a question by the way or a favor can someone please tell me how i copy and paste links onto my profile page because i need to put up the dresses for chapter 20 so pleaseeee tell meeeee & thank you for reading and please review because if you did i will love you forever even though i already love you)**


	19. What Sharpay wants Sharpay gets

**Disclaimer- I own nothing this week maybe next week it will change acutally let's not kid ourselves it won't.**

**Chapter 19**

**Two weeks before Christmas vacation**

"I don't know what to tell you Sharpay I have been through every file in this folder and there is no one who fits what you want," Ryan Evans said to his sister. Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi were sitting at their lunch table along with a few others from drama club. In front of them where papers on every one in drama club.

"Ryan don't you understand we needs to find the perfect pair for this musical okay. This is the first time Ms. Darbus has ever let anyone be in charge of the musical other than her and she is expecting us to do a good job so we need the perfect stars. And since we are directing we just have to find someone else," Sharpay said standing up and looking over the cafeteria from the large balcony where she ate lunch (A/N picture the café from the movie). She looked at the different groups of people and her eyes settled one person. She started to grin and she motioned to her brother to come over. He came over anxiously.

"I want him," she said pointing to Troy Bolton who was talking to Gabriella whispering in her ear while she laughed while Chad leaned over listening laughing too.

"Troy Bolton...he's not in drama club," Ryan said.

"So I heard him sing in town and he was good and maybe it wouldn't be too bad to have some fresh faces. Take out the school files we have on every student," Sharpay said to Ryan. He went over to the table and took out of his bag a file him and Sharpay had gotten on almost every one in there school. He skimmed through it and found Troy's taking it out.

"Well," she said.

"Well what? It's Troy Bolton he has no singing background, he's on the basketball team, and he is best friends with Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross. He has been romantically linked to several people including Gabriella Montez but that relationship has been yet to be confirmed," Ryan said bored.

"Hmmm what do we have on that Gabriella girl," Sharpay said. Ryan sighed and looked through the files and found Gabriella's taking it out.

"She transferred here this year, on the hockey team, and she went out with Will," Ryan said.

"Hmm you know they look kinda good together. I wonder…," Sharpay said. Ryan and Kelsi exchanged looks. Sharpay moved to the stairs and started going down them towards Troy and Gabriella's table. She walked over and tapped Gabriella on the shoulder smiling sweetly. Gabriella turned around and was surprised by who it was as was the rest of her table.

"Umm yes Sharpay," Gabriella said.

"Do you think I could speak to you for a few minutes in private of course," she said.

"Umm sure," Gabriella said getting up exchanging a glance with Troy. She followed Sharpay over to a table where no one was sitting and they sat down.

"Well Gabriella as you might know I well my brother Ryan and I are running the winter musical this year for Ms. Darbus," Sharpay said.

"Oh yeah I heard about that," Gabriella said.

"Well we have decided that we want some fresh faces for the musical and it has come to my attention that you are very close to Troy Bolton," Sharpay said.

"Yeah we're friends why," Gabriella said confused.

"Well I heard him sing for you that time and he was fabulous so I was wondering do you think he would sing in the musical," Sharpay said.

"Umm I really don't think so and why don't you just ask him," she said.

"Well I was also wondering if you might consider auditioning for the other lead," Sharpay said.

"Umm I don't sing," she said.

"Oh sure you do just bring Troy to the auditorium tomorrow after school Kay?" Sharpay said getting up walking away without even waiting for an answer. Gabriella watched her leave speechless. She had a feeling she had just been talked into something she didn't want to do. And she had no idea how she was going to explain this to Troy.

"He is going to kill me," she said to herself hitting her head lightly against the table. Sharpay was back up to her table and her fiends looked at her.

"Don't worry I took care of it as I always do," Sharpay said grinning.

TROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROY

"You what?!?!?!?!?" Troy said turning so he could look at her where she sat next to him in the porch swing. Chad and Nicky started to laugh while Will and Zeke had some decency to try not to although they couldn't hide their grins. Chad was lying on the porch next to Jason who was leaning against the front door. Will was sitting on the rail while Nicky and Taylor were sitting on the porch steps.

"That would be interesting," Taylor said.

"I don't think so I mean come on the school musical Gabriella," Troy said groaning.

"I tried to tell her no but she wouldn't listen," Gabriella said.

"Well we will just have to tell her tomorrow we don't want to do it right," he said looking at her but she didn't look at him.

"No Gabriella please use your common sense we are not doing this," he said.

"Well I was thinking about it and I mean it doesn't sound too bad," she said.

"Oh my you actually want to do this don't you?" he said.

"Oh my? Did you really just saying that?" Chad said.

"Shut up Chad," Troy said while Taylor laughed much to Chad's happiness who grinned at her.

"I mean we might not even get the part and it wouldn't be so bad," Gabriella said turning to look at him pleading with her eyes. He looked away putting his face in his hands.

"Listen we will go audition but I am not wearing tights or anything like that," Troy said and Gabriella squealed and hugged him happily. Chad laughed.

"This is going to be so good," Chad said.

TROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROY

"I can't believe we are actually doing this," Troy said to Gabriella they were sitting in the auditorium waiting for Sharpay.

"Don't worry we are all here supporting you," Chad said grinning and Troy glared at him. Chad, Nicky, Will, Zeke, Jason, and Taylor had all come to watch them much to Troy's dismay. A few moments later Sharpay walked in with Ryan and Kelsi. When she saw Troy and Gabriella she smiled and said something to Kelsi who went up to the piano onstage. Sharpay came over to them with Ryan.

"Well I am very glad to see you both here. Kelsi has the song you will be singing up there she will accompany you on the piano so you can just go right up there," Sharpay said. They got up and went over to Kelsi who was spreading out sheet music.

"You guys will be singing this song okay," she said.

"Yeah. Are you okay," Gabriella said to Troy.

"Yeah of course I am just fine," Troy said sighing. The only reason he was doing this was because she wanted to but as he watched Sharpay sit down with Ryan and take out a small pink notebook and saw his friends looking up at him he felt nervous.

"You aren't nervous are you I mean you sung in front of the whole town," Gabriella said sounding amused.

"Yeah well it was different then I just pretended I was singing to you only ," Troy said.

"Well just pretend that you are singing to only me again," Gabriella said and Troy studied her before sighing again.

"Okay you guys can start now," Sharpay said and they both looked at the sheet music. Kelsi started playing the piano and the song started.

Troy:  
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me

Gabriella:  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold

Both:  
But you were always there beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know

Both:  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for

The song ended and all he could was stare at Gabriella who was smiling softly at him. He didn't see his friends gaping up at them. They had all heard him sing but together they sounded so perfect. Suddenly there was a single pair of hands clapping loudly and they turned to see Sharpay grinning while her brother looked at Troy and Gabriella shocked.

"You two are perfect. You have the job," Sharpay said.

"That's it," Gabriella said.

"Well of course not silly. There is going to be lots of work," Sharpay said. Troy looked at Gabriella then and she shrugged.

"Here are your rehearsal schedules. I realize you have basketball practice Troy so we moved it around that," Sharpay said grinning.

"We meet every day after school and the musical should be ready for curtain time by the middle of February," Sharpay said. Sharpay gave them sheets of paper with schedules on them then a big book.

"What is this," Troy said.

"The script silly you should probably start going over it as soon as possible," Sharpay said.

"Great just great," Troy said.

"Isn't it?" Sharpay said smiling.

TROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROY

"Dude I feel really bad for you I mean two hours with Sharpay after school everyday I mean seriously you are going to need some Tylenol after this again today," Chad said to Troy as they walked to the auditorium.

"It's not so bad. She's okay I guess and she's having this big Christmas party on Christmas Eve that we're all invited to," Troy said.

"Yeah that should be fun. Us, the girls, little dresses thank you God," Chad said and Troy laughed.

"I see you are still holding on to that oh so distant dream of you and Taylor," Troy said.

"Hey not much more distant than your dream of you and Gabriella," Chad said.

"Oh I have given up on that dream," Troy said frowning.

"Hey don't give up one day she is going to wake up and say what am I missing in my life and she is going to realize hey I know I am missing Troy as my boyfriend," Chad said.

"Yeah and Jason is going to solve the problem to world hunger during chemistry tomorrow keep dreaming," Troy said and Chad laughed. They went into the auditorium not noticing Sharpay standing several feet away from them grinning. Sharpay got up and quickly went to the chemistry lab where Taylor sat looking over some papers.

"Hey Taylor I have a quick question for you," Sharpay said.

"Yeah," Taylor said.

"Well I was just wondering Troy likes Gabriella right," Sharpay said.

"Well duh," Taylor said.

"Kay well does Gabriella like Troy," Sharpay said.

"Well she won't admit it but I think she does," Taylor said.

"Well that is just perfect they can get together at my party," Sharpay said.

"Okay Sharpay what makes you think that," Taylor said.

"Because we are going to get them together and because I want them together and what I want I get," she said.

"Sharpay just because you want them together doesn't mean it is going to happen trust me we have all tried and it just doesn't work," Taylor said.

"Don't worry it will work _my_ plans always work," Sharpay said turning on her heel and leaving Taylor shaking her head.

**(A/N I realize Sharpay seems a little dumb but she will get smarter and I have big news guess what happens next chapter … we finally have the chapter where they admit their feelings for each other let's just hope everything goes as planned ;) Please Review because i was thinking if i get enough maybe i could be superrr nice and give you the next chapter today it all depends on you.)**


	20. Interesting

Disclaimer- I own nothing sorry!!

**ITI Finallyyyy hereeee**

**Chapter 20**

Every year the Evan's family threw a huge Christmas party for Sharpay and Ryan's friends. This year was no exception. The girls were expected to wear prom like dresses and the guys to wear suits. There was a live band and a DJ on hand. There was a full buffet. This year the party started at 7 and ended at 12 it was promising to be a very big event. At 6 the Evan's house was buzzing with people setting up for the event. Sharpay had invited Gabriella, Kelsi, and Taylor to get ready at her house. When they all meet in Sharpay after changing she looked over them actually impressed.

"You guys look really good," Sharpay said. Gabriella was wearing a dainty, little dress featuring an empire waist with back tie, spaghetti straps with A-line styling. The color was white with black and purple flowers on it. It went about half an inch above her knees and she was wearing a pair of white heels with it. Taylor was wearing a sleek and silky halter dress that featured o ring at center. It was plum and she wearing matching heels with it. Kelsi was wearing a glitter satin halter dress features scrunched empire waist with black sash and a back bow. It was purple with white polka dots and she was wearing a nice pair of black heels. Sharpay was wearing a strapless dress which featured a belt and underneath lace and A-line styling. It was plumish pinkish color with matching heels. All together the girls looked awesome.

"Well aren't you guys excited tonight is going to be so great," Sharpay said.

"Yeah it is sure to be interesting," Taylor said exchanging a look with Kelsi who grinned. Almost everyone was in on Sharpay's plan to try and get Troy and Gabriella together except the people in question and everyone knew it was going to be an interesting night. But they all couldn't help but doubt that Sharpay was going to get them together they had all tried what should make today any different.

**At Troy's House**

"So you ready," Chad said to Troy grinning.

"Ready for what," Troy said absentmindly playing with his tie.

"Tonight's the big night you and Gabriella," Chad said leaning against Troy's bedroom door.

"What are you talking about," Troy said looking at Chad dumbfounded.

"Oh don't look at me like that. Tonight you are going to tell Gabriella how you feel about here. Sharpay has been planning it for awhile now and don't act like you don't have that ring in your pocket," Chad said grinning at Troy. Troy had gotten a ring for Gabriella that the moment he had seen it he knew it was perfect for her. He had it in his pocket what really bothered him was that Chad knew it. It was a gold ring with a pink sapphire and diamond accents set in 10K gold.

"Listen I just can't tell her," Troy said.

"Why not," Chad said. Troy sighed and sat on his bed.

"Everytime I try I don't it just won't come out," Troy said.

"Well today is Christmas Eve and I mean you are going to have to tell her unless you want to be regretting it at her wedding one day," Chad said and Troy grimaced.

"Yeah I didn't think so let's go get the guys and go to that party and you sir can rock Miss Gabriella's world," Chad said and Troy felt his stomach starts to twist in knots and he knew tonight would definitely be interesting.

**AT The Party**

It was an hour into the party and Sharpay Evans was not happy. Troy was avoiding Gabriella like the plague and Sharpay was growing angry that her plan was not going according to plan. She went over to Troy and punched him in the arm.

"Oh what the hell Sharpay," he said.

"What do you think you are doing," she said.

"Nothing," he said.

"No I'll tell you what you are doing you are messing up my plan now go ask Gabriella to dance now you idiot and tell her how you feel or I swear to god I will add a part in that musical that involves you and a pair of pink tights," Sharpay said.

"Geesh fine," he said but as he walked over to wear Gabriella was standing he felt his mouth go dry his stomach churn and his knees actually started to wobble a little. He knew it was either now or never but at that moment never did seem better to him. He heard the song playing around him and he listened to it hoping it would drown out his thoughts.

Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's 'til the end  
Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day

_Oh my god I can't believe I am actually even thinking of doing this all because of Sharpay _Troy thought to himself. He looked behind him to see Sharpay smiling and she gestured for him to keep going.

Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
And I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
Summer's all in bloom  
Summer is ending soon

_I can't do this I really can't what if she doesn't like me what if this ruins everything_ Troy thought.

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

_Yeah I'll just keep this to myself a little secret only everyone in the world except her seems to know._

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last

It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses

_Of course if I tell her know at least I don't have to worry about it anymore and maybe by some freak coincidence she might like me maybe…_

My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake

Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lied, wrote my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses

_There she is this is to the end of my life yet I feel a little better. _

And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses

And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses

And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses

"Hey," Troy said and Gabriella turned looking at him her smile warming him inside and out.

"Hey I haven't seen you at all what's going on handsome," she said.

"I umm I'm good," he said and she looked at him curiously.

"Are you okay," she said.

"Oh yeah I'm fine really," he said and he felt something hit him on the back of his head. He turned around to see Sharpay giving him a glare and he shrugged. He turned back toward Gabriella.

"Umm Gabriella," he said.

"What," she said.

"I just wanted to tell you that umm you look really beautiful tonight," he said blushing.

"Thanks Troy you don't look so bad yourself," she said. Across the room Chad, Zeke, Jason, Taylor, Kelsi, and Ryan were watching feeling very bad for Troy.

"Look how nervous he looks," Taylor said.

"Is she totally oblivious or is that just me," Chad said.

"Well she won't be for long there goes Sharpay on stage," Ryan said. Troy saw Sharpay on stage motioning for him to dance with Gabriella and he realized that would be better then standing here.

"Hey you wanna dance," he said to her and she looked at him surprised.

"Sure," she said and he took her hand in his leading her onto the dance floor at that moment the song changed and Sharpay herself started to sing and as soon as he heard the song he felt the blood rush up to his face. Gabriella put her arms up around his neck and he rested his hands on her waist as Sharpay sang the swayed to the music.

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl.

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

"So are you having fun so far," Gabriella said.

"Oh yeah of course," he said looking over to where he saw Chad who shook his head at him laughing.

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl) 

"Are you are okay," Gabriella said and Troy looked at her finally really looking at her brown eyes looking a him concerned and he was at a loss of words so he nodded his head quickly. 

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl 

"Gabriella please don't hate me forever," Troy said as he finally did something he had wanted to do for so long. As she looked up at him confused Troy leaned down so their faces where growing closer and closer until both their eyes where shutting almost involuntarily and their lips collided in a soft long perfect kiss that both had waited so long for. Their friends watched shock and Sharpay sang the last few lines of the song grinning from ear to ear.

Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl

Troy and Gabriella pulled apart form each other in shock of what they had done. Troy was grinning while Gabriella smiled back up at him shyly. Sharpay walked up to Chad and the others grinning.

"I told you guys I always get what I want and never ever doubt my plans," Sharpay said smugly. Meanwhile Troy and Gabriella where still standing in the middle of the dance floor still madly shocked but Troy finally got the guts to actually saying something to her.

"Do you want to go for a walk or something you know so we can talk," he said and she nodded wordlessly. He took her hand in his and led her outside into the cold winter air. He took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around her and they started to walk to where neither was sure. For the first couple of minutes both where quiet not knowing what to say.

"Well great party huh," Troy said.

"Yep a very very interesting party," she said and he couldn't help but grin.

"Troy," Gabriella said stopping in her tracks.

"What," he said turning around looking at her.

"You kissed me," she said.

"Yeah I think I did," he said.

"Why," she said.

"Well truth be told I kinda sort of maybe definitely have a crush on you," he said and when she looked at him confused.

"I like you okay is that what you want to hear I like you," he said and she looked at him shocked at his outburst.

"Well what do you have to say to that," he said.

"Well Troy the truth it I actually……….

**(A/N HAHAHA look at that a cliff hanger what will happen next does she like him or will his heart be broken tonight. You want to find out don't you well you better review like your life depends on it because we have to get to 115 reviews this week especially since I am giving you two chapters I am determined hope you guys liked this chapter.)**


	21. Pining from Afar

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything trust me...or do i..no i don't i just checked in my do i own anytihng folder and there was nothinggg**

**Chapter 21**

"Well Troy the truth is I actually I kinda like you too," she said softly so softly he swore to God he was imaging it.

"Wait what," he said.

"I like you geesh do you want me to spell it out in the snow for you," she said but it turned out Troy didn't need that because next thing Gabriella knew Troy was kissing her and she responded wrapping her arm up around his neck and he put his arms around her pulling her closer. After a few moments they pulled their faces away from each others but he didn't pull away from her and she didn't pull herself away either. He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed happily.

"You know that was a lot easier then I thought it was going to be," he whispered.

"What have you been planning it," she said sounding amused.

"Sort of," he said.

"Why didn't you just tell me," she said.

"Well why didn't you just tell me," he answered and she pulled away from him laughing. She started walking again the way they had been going before and he watched her grinning. She turned around and looked at him.

"Well aren't you coming," she said and he ran up to her taking her hand in his as they walked surprised at how at ease he felt doing it.

"So what do we do now," she said as they walked.

"Well we have several options," he said.

"And they are," she said.

"Well one we could pretend this never happened," Troy said.

"I don't like that option at all," she said.

"I agree. We could option two get married and run away together," Troy said grinning.

"Hmm maybe not just yet," she said smiling.

"Or option three," he said.

"What's option three," she said.

"I could ask you to be my girlfriend ," Troy said quietly.

"Well why don't you give it a shot and see what happens," she said smiling. He stopped her then and turned her so she was facing him.

"Gabriella Montez will you be my girlfriend and let me just say if you say no I just might die of a broken heart," Troy said.

"Well I certainly don't want you to die of a broken heart and you're cute and a great kisser maybe I'll keep you around for a while," she said grinning.

"So is that a yes," he said.

"Yes it is a yes," she said and he leaned over kissing her softly.

"We should probably get back to the party I left my purse there," Gabriella said wishing they didn't have to.

"I guess if we really have to," Troy said and they walked back in a comfortable silence holding hands. Troy was so happy he couldn't believe that this was actually going the way he wanted it to and he couldn't help but wonder when everything was going to explode in his face. They walked up to the Evan's house and walked back in and where cornered almost immediately by their friends.

"Where have you guys been," Taylor said while the others stared at their interlaced fingers.

"Why are you two holding hands," Chad said grinning.

"We super glued our hands together on accident," Troy said and Gabriella grinned at him.

"Yep it's horrible actually but I just came to get my purse so of course he had to come with me," she said playing along knowing it would annoy their friends.

"Yeah right like we are going to believe that," Zeke said.

"You guys leave them alone their probably embarrassed I mean who wants to admit that they super glued their hands with someone elses," Jason said and the others looked at him.

"Dude we're just joking," Troy said.

"Then why are you two holding hands wait did you finally tell her you like her," Jason said causing Troy to blush.

"Did you tell everybody but me," Gabriella said amused.

"Maybe well not everybody," he said and she laughed but stood on tiptoe and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"It's okay it's nice to know you were off somewhere pining away for me," she said and all their friends started to aw making Troy blush even more.

"Come on youguys cut it out geesh," Troy said trying to walk away from them still holding onto her hand.

"Bye you guys," Gabriella said as they walked away up to Sharpay's room was where her purse was. She got her purse and they where just about to leave when a song came on Gabriella loved and they danced but that danced soon turned into a lot more dances and they didn't leave until about 11:40. When they finally where driving home Troy couldn't help but look over at Gabriella in the passenger seat every chance he got almost as is he was afraid she would disappear. But too soon they arrived at their houses and Troy parked his car into his drive way then raced out helping Gabriella out of the car. He walked her up to her front door then and turned to look at her.

"So I guess this is it huh," he said almost sadly.

"Yep but tomorrow is Christmas and we can hang out all day," she said happily.

"Yeah true," he said. He leaned forward then kissing her softly on her lips and then pulled back but only slightly their lips still lightly touching.

"Goodnight Gabriella," Troy said against her lips.

"Goodnight Troy," she said softly and she leaned up kissing him lightly then turned going into her house with one more look at him. He grinned and winked at her going down her steps over to his house. She closed her front door behind her and leaned against it sighing. Then finally moved walking past the living room until a voice called out to her. She went back and looked into the living room surprised to see her dad and Jess still up.

"So how was the party," Luke said.

"It was wonderful," Gabriella said leaning against the doorway.

"Oh really well that's good I'm glad you had fun," Luke said.

"Are you okay," Jess said.

"Yes of course well goodnight to you all," she said curtysing and went to the stair running up to her room. Once in there she threw off her heels and went in front of her mirror realizing she was still wearing Troy's suit jacket. She tilted her head to the side and wondered if it was possible that she could actually be glowing. Her cell phone rang then and she reached to her purse and got it out and smiled when she saw Troy's face flashing on her phone.

"Yes," she said answering it.

"Hey could you do me a favor," he said.

"Sure what is it," she said laying on her bed his jacket still on.

"Reach into my right suit pocket and take out the box that's in there," he said. She frowned but did what he said and when she pulled out the ring box she sat up.

"Troy what is this," she said.

"It's my Christmas gift from me to you why don't you open it," he said and she could practically here his grin. She opened it slowly and when she saw the ring dropped the phone.

"Well I guess you like it huh," Troy said and she looked up. He was standing in the doorway of her balcony watching her as he closed his phone.

"It's beautiful Troy," she said softly. He walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed taking the box with the ring form her. He took the ring out of the box and slide it onto to her ring finger where it fit perfectly. She looked at it then him amazed.

"Speechless huh I am going to bask in that then," he said grinning at her.

"By the way Merry Christmas," he said pointing to the clock that now said 12:03 and he kissed her. When he pulled apart she pulled him back kissing him this time the kiss was a little more passionate then their first kisses and soon they where falling into the bed. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"I should probably get going huh," he said.

"Yeah I guess," she said now her time to be sad at their departing.

"Hey don't worry there is always tomorrow and the rest of the vacation," he said.

"I guess," she said glumly. He got up and went to her balcony her following close behind. He turned around looking at her sad face. He kissed her softly.

"Don't be sad I could still be pining for you from far away instead of this," he said and she laughed softly.

"Yeah I guess that's true," she said.

"Merry Christmas," he said.

"Merry Christmas," she said and he kissed her once again then left. She watched him sneak down her balcony then go around to his own house and up his ladder into his room. She went into her room closed the balcony door and got dressed in her pajamas. She slide into her bed under the covers. She put her hand in front of her face and she could see the ring on her finger and she sighed. This was turning out to be one of the best Christmases ever.

**(A/N It turns out I can right some really good Troyella fluff I didn't intend for the chapter to be this small but I liked it like this and plus next chapter we have some problems and I didn't want to ruin it …the problem is Luke is going to find out and who knows what he is going to do and we will have a surprise guest from Troy's past that a lot of you might remember well hopefully trust me it won't be all fluff next chapter.But please review i want to know how you all are feeling about them finally being together i know my sister told me to make her say she didn't like him but come one after everything they ahve been through after everything he has done for her and after all the time you guys have waited for this you deserve it andddd we passed 100 reviews so thank you all and pleaseee reviewww away.)**


	22. New Car Smell

**Disclaimer- I own nothing...nothing at all**

**Chapter 22**

Troy Bolton was awake and ready to go for the dayby 7. His mother came down the stairs and looked at him very surprised.

"Troy what are you doing up so earlier I mean I know its Christmas but geesh kiddo," she said kissing him on the forehead.

"Nothing just sitting around," he said although he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"Hmm sure so let's go tree time," she said and they went and exchanged gifts. About a half hour later they where back at the table talking when they heard a scream from outside. They both got up and went outside and saw a pale Gabriella standing in her driveway staring at a black Honda Civic. Troy grinned he had helped Luke pick out that very car a couple of weeks ages. He made a beeline towards Gabriella and tugged on her arm when he was behind her she turned around and her eyes widened when she saw him.

"Hey," she said hugging him tightly.

"Hey," he whispered into her ear before he kissed her softly on the lips in front of his smiling mother, a shocked Luke, and a smirking Jess.

"Mmm very very Merry Christmas," she said smiling against his lips. He pulled apart slightly and looked at her feeling extremely happy.

"I missed you," he said.

"You just saw me yesterday," she said grinning. Cathy was now standing next to Luke and Jess now smiling.

"What are they doing," a shocked Luke said.

"Well I think they are saying hi," Jess said who couldn't help but grin.

"But he kissed her and she kissed him back and that doesn't make any sense," Luke said looking at the couple who where completely oblivious to anyone but each other.

"Well I would say it did if they happened to like each other," Jess said.

"But that's Troy and my Gabriella and Troy's like a son to me and their best friends," Luke said.

"Well they have what you might call the best friends in love complex it happens to a lot of good people and look at it this way if they get married he really would be your son," Jess said.

"Troy huh well I guess that's okay I mean Troy is a good kid," Luke said.

"Well I like to think so," Cathy said smiling.

"This could work I guess," Luke said as he thought about the idea.

"How about we leave the happy couple alone for a little while," Cathy said.

"Sure I got some really good bread," Luke said and the three of them went inside.

"So you like your present Luke gave you it's something isn't it," Troy said finally letting go of Gabriella.

"Yes I do I love it," she said touching the car lightly a smile on her face.

"So you want to go for a ride," he said and she looked up at him nodding excitedly. They got into the car and she started it smiling breathing in heavily.

"Gabriella what are you doing," he said amused.

"I am breathing in the scent of new car," she said her eyes closed and Troy laughed.

"Hey don't laugh at me," she said pouting.

"Ahh aren't you cute," he said leaning over kissing her lightly.

"Now I shall drive," she said and she started to drive. They drove around town in no certain direction.

"Hey now I won't have to bum a ride from you all the time," she said as she drove.

"Oh well I'll miss that," he said.

"Well maybe sometimes we can switch off carpool," she said and he grinned. They turned back into her driveway and sat there in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes. He looked over at her studying her. He reached out and pulled on one of her curls and she looked over at him smiling. She looked at him her head against the back of her seat sideways staring into his blue eyes. He looked at her face and smiled realizing he had finally gotten what he had wanted for so long…her. She leaned over as if she had read his mind and kissed him. He put his hand on the back of head and his other on around her pulling her as close as possible. At of nowhere there was a knock on the passenger car door and they turned to see Nicky grinning.

"Oh God," she said and he laughed. They got out of the car to see not only Nicky but Chad, Will, Zeke, Jason, Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi.

"Well what do we have here," Nicky said and Gabriella came over to their side of the car.

"Don't even start Nicky," Gabriella said.

"What don't want to hear the I told you so or maybe ha I was right you were wrong," Nicky said.

"I want to hear silence," she said grinning.

"We all knew this would happen sooner or later but you guys have already moved onto making out in the car," Chad said and Troy laughed while Gabriella blushed.

"Not funny come on let's go to my house," she said leading them all in. They all went into the living room except Gabriella who went to go check on her dad real quick and Troy who followed her because he didn't want her out of his sight yet. She found Luke, Cathy, and Jess laughing at something and she stopped in the doorway looking at them curiously causing Troy to stop suddenly into her.

"What's so funny," she said.

"Oh nothing although we were wondering when you two would get in here," Luke said.

"Oh well we went driving in my spanking new car and then we ummm saw everyone else their in the living room," she said.

"Well do you think we could borrow you two for just a moment?" Cathy said. The two sat down cautiously.

"I have a feeling this isn't good," Gabriella said.

"Oh don't worry we where just wondering if there was anything you wanted to tell us I mean we couldn't help but notice a change in your greeting this morning," Cathy said and Troy grinned while Gabriella blushed trying hard not to look at Jess because she knew he was probably smirking away.

"Nope that's the way we usually greet each other," Troy said.

"Oh really," Cathy said.

"Yepp you just must have not noticed," Troy said.

"Hmm sure," Cathy said.

"Troy cut it out last night-," Gabriella started before Troy interrupted.

"We got married," Troy said.

"No we didn't Troy shut up what is wrong with you have you gone crazy," Gabriella said looking at her boyfriend.

"Crazy for you," he said grinning and she shook her head at him.

"He has officially gone crazy," Jess said laughing.

"You should try it sometime its fun," Troy said.

"Troy are you sure you are okay," Cathy said and Troy got up threw one arm around his mother and the other around Gabriella.

"Of course I am all my favorite people in the same house how can I not be," Troy said.

"Have you been drinking," Jess said and Troy laughed.

"Of course not," Troy said still grinning as he sat back down.

"But I do have news I asked Gabriella to be my girlfriend and she actually said yes can you believe it," Troy said and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Okay we thought so Gabriella honey why don't you take this crazy kid out of here," Cathy said. Gabriella got up and took Troy's arm pulling him out into the hallway with her.

"Are you nuts," she said to him laughing. He grabbed her before she walked into the living room and pined her lightly against the hallway wall looking into her brown eyes brushing his lips up against hers.

"I don't think you realize how long I have been waiting for the chance to be able to kiss you whenever I want and now that I have it I don't plan on stopping ever," Troy whispered against her lips.

"Well I hope not but we do have friends waiting for us so we should go," she said kissing him lightly then pulling him into the living room where they spent the majority of the day. It was around 1 when everyone was getting ready to leave when Luke came in.

"Hey I forgot to give you this," Luke said handing her a package. He left and she opened it then in front of everybody. In it was a videotape and a sticky note that said watch me. She shrugged and they all urged her to turn it on. She put the video tape in the VCR and pressed play.

_The screen was blank at first then it showed someone's room it was obviously a guy's seeing as how it was so messy. Then popped up Danny._

"_Hellooo Miss Gabriella who should be watching this on Christmas as long as your dad can keep a secret we here in New York where sitting down one day and thought to ourselves what should we get Gabriella for Christmas and quite selfishly we thought of a gift we wanted more than anything and that is you so we thought of a comprise and we called your Dad and your aunt and came up with this," Danny said before he was interrupted by Jamie who popped into view of the camcorder then._

"_We got them agree to let you come visit for the summer isn't that so cool. Your aunt said that you could stay with her and you can spend every day with us. You could play hockey with your old team, go to dance classes with Derek again, hang out with all of us it is going to be so bomb," Jamie said. _

Gabriella stopped the tape then looking shocked in fact they all kinda did especially Troy.

"The whole summer away," Nicky said a groan in his voice.

"Wow well that certainly is a surprise isn't it," Taylor said as she looked at Troy who was looking down at his lap his face screwed in concentration.

"You guys it's really not that big of a deal if you think of it I mean I was planning on visiting for a week of two this summer anyway," Gabriella said.

"Yeah but now its not two weeks its two months," Nicky said.

"Oh my goodness you guys act like you can't survive without me I mean you where doing pretty good without me before you can just pretend I never existed then when I get back you can say hey wait I remember her and everything can go back to the way it was," Gabriella said getting almost mad. She was finally going to get to spend time with her old friends and it seemed like everyone was trying to rain on her parade. She was really surprised when Troy got up and left the room she watched him wordlessly.

"Why is this such a big deal I mean it's 2 month," Gabriella said.

"You just basically told us to forget about you did you ever think that we might take that as you could so easily forget about us," Taylor said and Gabriella looked at her trying to think the past ten minutes through and where it all went wrong. Her friends left then leaving Gabriella on the couch. A few minutes by herself she groaned out loud.

"Trouble in paradise already," Jess said. She looked over and saw Jess leaning against the doorway looking at her with that always ready smirk.

"Listen right now really isn't the time," Gabriella said.

"Is it ever the time," Jess said.

"What do you want from my life," she said and he was silent for a few minutes before sitting next to her.

"You know you should probably go talk to him and get it over with you don't want to have a fight on your first real day as a couple and on Christmas for that matter," Jess said.

"I guess your right …for once," she said sighing then getting up.

"I will go over and make peace ," Gabriella said and she left the house not bothering to get her coat. She thought about going through the front door but realized it would be so much cooler if she went through his window so she climbed carefully up the icy ladder and thanked god he always left his window opened as she shoved herself through it hitting her head lightly.

"Damn that hurt," she said sitting on his floor rubbing her head. She saw Troy turn around in his desk chair and look at her.

"Gabriella what the heck are you doing," he said going over to her his voice sounding worried. He went over to her and kneeled next to her looking at her head checking for a bump.

"Are you nuts you could have hurt yourself do you realize how icy that ladder is and why in the world couldn't you have just used the front door," Troy said obviously worried.

"Because this seemed so much more romantic and you make it seem so easy," she said.

"Yeah well I have experience with that ladder you on the other hand not so much," Troy said sitting down on the floor next to her.

"Yeah I guess so…so you still mad at me," she said and he sighed.

"I wasn't mad at you I was just well I don't know what I was but not mad," he said.

"I'm so sorry about what I said I was being an idiot I know you can't just forget I exist but I really want to go and its only two months and summer is so far away," Gabriella said.

"I know but right now two months seems like forever and I know you want to go and I would never let you stay just because of me," Troy said and Gabriella slide over so she was sitting right next to him and she kissed him on the cheek then leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You know, I'm going to go to New York and I'm going to think of you every single day. Monday through Friday, 9:00 to 5:00... Saturday until 2:00. Sunday I'm going to take Sunday off probably, or maybe I'll think about you for a couple of hours, you know... but August-I'm going to take August off," Gabriella said and Troy laughed.**(A/N Stole some of this was from a Disney movie.)**

"You better think of me everyday every moment not 9-5 and all that," Troy said laughing. He pulled her close then and kissed her and then got up and helped her up. She sat on his bed while he sat down on his desk chair.

"So what do you want to do," she said.

"We could make out," he said hopeful.

"No Troy we are not going to spend the rest of our lives making out with each other," she said.

"Ah come on it is a pretty good idea if you think about it and its lots of fun," he said.

"No," she said laughing.

"Kill joy," he said pouting.

"You want to play some basketball," she said.

"Sure I'm always up for a game of ball," he said and they went outside him pulling on his jacket and giving her one of his other ones since she had left hers at home. He grabbed his basket ball and they went outside starting a game.

"So what does the winner gets," Troy said dribbling the ball.

"The winner gets to choose what we do for the rest of the day," Gabriella said.

"Hmm if I win we will be making out all day," Troy said.

"Oh God well if I win we will be enjoying a movie," Gabriella said. They started their game then both trying hard although Troy tried to take it a little easy on Gabriella.

"So I have to say I totally loved the glow in the dark boxers you gave me," Troy said to Gabriella and she laughed.

"Yeah I thought you'd like them although I wonder if they really glow in the dark," she said holding the ball as she thought about it and he took the chance to steal it and get another point.

"Who knows maybe you day I'll let you see me in them," he said and Gabriella blushed. He stood in front of her now ball in hand. She leaned up as if she was going to kiss him and then snatched the ball away from him and shot it into the basket and it went through.

"Yes," she said.

"Oh that was not fair I call a foul," Troy said.

"How was that a foul," she said laughing.

"It just was," he said and she laughed.

"Troy," a voice behind them said. Troy recognized the voice but he didn't want to he wanted it to go away but he turned around and there stood his dad the last person Troy wanted to see.

**(A/N I realized that I have given you some really nice lovey dovey stuff and I was planning on killing someone off next chapter but I realized wow that wouldn't be good for my plot line so don't worry no one will die…yet. review and I will update as soon as possible.)**


	23. Second Chances

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**A/N This chapter deals with a lot more then intended it too but it also helps lead into my next like 2 chapters so hey what can I say. By the way you guys calm down please i am not killing anyone right now later. Oh my, you guys where goign crazy but it made me laugh but don't worry no one is dying yet the next few chapters are going to be light. So please calm down and don't stop reviewing lol you guys did make me laugh though thanks for that. Please enjoy!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 23**

"Dad what are you doing here," Troy said shocked to see his dad standing at the end of the driveway.

"I wanted to come see you and your mom see how you guys are doing and everything," Jack said to Troy.

"Why do you even care," Troy said and Jack winced.

"Listen I know I haven't been the best father these past few years but I am really trying to get better I have been taking anger management classes for the last few months and I have an apartment and a job even a sponsor," Jack said blabbing on.

"I don't care okay I don't care so you know what you can just leave okay I don't want you here or around me okay can't you just get that," Troy said.

"Troy stop," Cathy said behind Troy walking up to the son. She had seen Jack pull in while she was watching Troy and Gabriella and she was looking at Jack as is she was amazed.

"Give him a chance he really is trying," Cathy said to Troy.

"Wait a second did you tell him he could come here," Troy said and he could see the guilty look on his mother's face and he knew the truth.

"I can't believe you after everything he did to you to me to our family," Troy said to his mother.

"Troy don't blame your mother," Jack said.

"Yeah your right I don't I blame you," Troy said turning to go back to his house but he stopped when he saw Gabriella standing there looking at him concerned. He had forgotten she was there. She walked over to him and took his hand in hers and led him over to her house silently. She knew how much he didn't want to see his dad she understood Troy maybe better then his mom or even Chad did. She brought him into the living room and sat him down sitting next to him.

"Troy?" she said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah," he answered.

"If you want to talk I'm right here or even if you want to make out," she said.

"Thanks Gabi," Troy said.

"I don't like seeing you like this Troy," Gabi said and he interlaced his fingers through hers.

"I'm okay I just need to think," Troy said and for a few minutes they were silent.

"So you done thinking yet," she said and he looked at her. She was smiling at him and he couldn't help but feel mildly better. He pulled her close and buried his face in her curly hair. She put her arms around him and rubbed his back.

"Why does he always have to ruin everything," Troy mumbled.

"What do you mean," she said and he pulled away looking at her.

"Everything was going perfect today and he came along and ruined it like he always does," Troy said. He could tell Gabriella wanted to say something.

"What," he said.

"Well I was just thinking maybe you should talk to him give him a chance go out to dinner with him tomorrow or something," she said.

"You can't be serious," he said but she looked at him and he knew she was. He leaned over and kissed her then got up.

"I will go now and speak to him but I am only doing this because you asked me to," Troy said.

"Well thank you so much," Gabriella said and he left with a heavy heart. When he went into his house he heard his mom and dad talking in the kitchen. He went in and they both looked up surprised.

"Troy you came back," Cathy said happily and Troy shifted uncomfortably. He sat down in his usual chair and he could feel his dad stare at him and he looked up meeting his eyes. His dad looked down then back up again.

"So what made you change your mind," Jack said.

"Gabriella of course," Troy said and Jack looked at him confused.

"My girlfriend you know the girl who lives next door," Troy said.

"Oh Luke's daughter," Jack said and then Jack's face turned red as he must have remembered the last time he saw Gabriella. Troy couldn't help but feel very protective of Gabriella and he hoped his dad didn't ask him anything else he didn't feel like his dad was good enough to hear about his life or about Gabriella and how important she was to him.

"So you guys have gotten a lot closer then," Jack said.

"Yeah we have," Troy said his voice steely.

"Close…. those two are inseparable," Cathy said laughing slightly. From there somehow the conversation got going. His dad told them about the anger management classes and his new job while Troy told him as little as possible about Gabriella which didn't work because as soon as he started talking about her he couldn't stop. He actually ended up asking his dad if he wanted to go to dinner tomorrow so they could talk more. He was in his room that night when his mom came in to say goodnight and she also told him that she was proud he was giving his dad a chance. He waited until he was sure his mom was asleep and he climbed out of his window and went across his driveway over to Gabriella's balcony and climbed up it. The door was unlocked as usual and she was in her desk chair computer still on the only thing was she was sleeping. He couldn't help but grin as he went over to her picking her up quietly and putting her in her bed slowly and without moving her as much as possible but it did work. He sat in her desk chair turning to shut off the computer. He hit the mouse to wake up the computer from sleep mode. He started shutting down stuff when he noticed an IM conversation. He looked over his shoulder to see her still sleeping and let his curiosity overcome him and he clicked on the conversation. He saw then that it was between Gabriella and Taylor. **(A/N I realize there screen names may be stupid but it was all I could think of.)**

_ChemTay- So give me all the dirty details now_

_HockeyGabby- There is no dirty details to tell_

_ChemTay- Oh come on I haven't talked to u since before the party and you better start telling me somethinggggg_

_HockeyGabby- I would if there is anything to tell_

_ChemTay- Oh please what happened when u two went for that walk during the party._

_HockeyGabby-.. .. .. _

_ChemTay- OMG start talking_

_HockeyGabby-It is pretty simple he asked me out I said yes we kissed then came back what is there to say_

_ChemTay- Wow so he finally got the guts to do it_

_HockeyGabby- Yeah it only took him forever really I mean come on_

_ChemTay- Oh shut up you could have told him you liked him you were just to afraid_

_HockeyGabby- Whateverrrr_

_ChemTay- Don't whateverrrr me even Jess knew you like him Joeyyy_

_HockeyGabby- Not you, too. Jess seems to think of himself as my big brother and I am actually getting use do it despite his consistent annoying me I love the big guy but he needs to stop calling me Joey and so do you_

_ChemTay- I think the question you need to ask yourself is who is Troy_

_HockeyGabby- What are you talking about????_

_ChemTay- Is Troy your Dawson or your Pacey…………_

_HockeyGabby- Taylor no offense but shut up I do not need to be thinking about this_

_ChemTay- What it's pretty simple is he Dawson or Pacey…Pacey or Dawson which one will it be Joey???_

_HockeyGabby- Jess said and I quote "I have a feeling Troy is going to end up being your Pacey even if he started off more like Dawson. You two could make it all the way but in order for that to happen you are going to have to let him be your Pacey." Like what is that supposed to mean_

_ChemTay- Maybe that you need to learn to depend on Troy more idk_

_HockeyGabby- I depend on him enough to trust that he'll bring me to school on time isn't that enough_

_ChemTay- Oh Gabi you are nuts you realize that I think Jess means emotionally_

_HockeyGabby- I trust him emotionally all the time I AM GOING OUT WITH HIM!!!!!_

_ChemTay- True which by the way is so freaking ggggrrrreeeeaaaatttt _

_HockeyGabby- I know isn't it … he is the best kisser in the whole world_

_ChemTay- Have you kissed the whole world???_

_HockeyGabby- Oh shut up i just know_

_ChemTay- I don't know Chad's a pretty good kisser_

_HockeyGabby- WHAT?!?!??!?!?! And how would you know that missy?!?!??!_

_ChemTay- I like to test out my theories and that was one of them _

_HockeyGabby- One of your theories was how good a kisser Chad Danforth is _

_ChemTay- Yes _

_HockeyGabby- That is complete bull you like him lol I knew it and you talk about me not telling you anything_

_ChemTay- you know what I have to go_

_HockeyGabby- Yeah sure you have to go test that theory some more_

_ChemTay is away_

_HockeyGabby- Away testing that theory_

_Automatic message from ChemTay- Go away Gabriella Troy lover_

Troy turned around and looked at Gabriella who was looking at him sleepily.

"Nosy much," she said.

"Yeah sort of sorry," he said blushing.

"It's okay so what is going on with you and your dad," she said.

"We are going out to eat tomorrow just the two of us," Troy said.

"Good you guys can catch up and stuff," Gabriella said.

"Yeah I guess," Troy said as he shut down her computer. He got up and kissed her then went over to the balcony door.

"You know you could stay if you wanted," she said and he turned around looking at her amused.

"I mean you used to sleep over all the time before and its not like us going out would change your self control right or mine," she said.

"I guess and my mom is already asleep," Troy said.

"Yeah and my alarm is already set so you will wake up with no problem," she said. He looked at her for a few more minutes and then shut the balcony door. He took of his sneakers and leaned over her shutting of her light. He then slide into the bed next to her under the blankets and pulled her close wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her so her back was up against his chest and all he could smell was her shampoo.

"Goodnight Troy," Gabriella whispered.

"Goodnight Gabi," Troy said.

TROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROYGABITROY

The next morning Gabriella's phone did not go off so Troy and Gabriella slept until they heard a familiar voice laughing. They groggily woke up to see Jess in the doorway looking at them laughing.

"You know you two really knew to work on your sneaking around skills a little more," Jess said.

"Oh go away," Gabi said putting her head in her pillow and Troy couldn't help but laugh.

"You know he's kinda right," Troy said.

"You better not tell," Gabriella said.

"No of course not I would never tell on you….hey you know what I just remembered I have something really important to tell Luke hey Luke did you know that the number of teenage pregnancy ahs increased through the years," Jess said first to Gabriella then yelling down to Luke in the kitchen.

"Really by how much," Luke yells up.

"By like 25 percent or something," Jess says as he leaves the room closing the door behind him.

"You better leave before my dad comes to tell me how teenage pregnancy has increased 25 percent," Gabriella said smiling.

"Yeah I guess," Troy said getting up reluctantly. He went over to the balcony a frown on his face.

"So what are you doing in like an hour or so," Troy said as he idly walked.

"Well I was thinking of taking a drive," Gabriella said as she sat up looking down at her lap. Troy stood in the balcony doorway looking at her.

"Where to," Troy said.

"Well I was thinking of driving down to New York just for a little while to go see my mom," she said and he looked at her surprised.

"You want me to go with you," he said.

"Sure if you want," she said and he nodded his head.

"Does Luke know?" he asked her.

"I asked him last night and he was okay with it although he said he would feel more comfortable if I brought someone with me," she said.

"So you meet in like an hour out front," he said and she nodded. He left wordlessly, going over to his house. An hour later he met her in front of her car. She walked out of her house and he looked her over. She was wearing her jacket which was a miracle over a black sweater with black jeans and he wondered if she had done the black for the occasion. Her face was fixed in a way that made her seem brave but he knew that she was sacred and upset from looking at her eyes.

"You ready to go," she said as she stopped in front of him. He didn't respond to her instead stepped forward wrapping his arms around her.

"Are you sure you want to do this," he said whispering in her ear. She looked up at him and nodded firmly. So they were on their way. They drove in her car with her at the wheel. Both were quiet the whole ride and Troy would look over at her every few minutes checking making sure she was okay the silence something new to him when it came to her. They arrived at the cemetery in record time and she was slow to get out of the car but he followed her slowly once they were both out of the car. They walked until hey were in front of her mom's gave. She stared at it and he looked at her.

"Hey I'm going to go over there and call my mom okay?" he said and she nodded barely notice him. He walked away leaving her there. She started at it for a few more minutes then bent down and traced her mother's name with her finger.

"Hey Mum," she said quietly feeling the tears getting ready.

"Haven't seen you in while sorry. I umm I'm doing a lot better then last time I was here of course that was for Jared's funeral so I guess that would do it to make me feel a billion times worse. Dad's doing okay too. I talk to him sometimes about you and he tells me all these stories about when you where younger and I tell him stories about when you and I used to live together. I told him about Robert and he was glad you found someone even if it was for a little while which reminds me I spoke to Robert and he is begging to come see me and make sure I'm okay. I just hope it doesn't hurt Luke's feelings if I let him visit. My cousin Jess just moved in with us a little while ago you might remember him he remembers you. He's not too bad almost like a big brother a very annoying big brother. I started playing on the school hockey team and it's not too bad but I still miss my old team. And uh I meet this girl Taylor she's great and um Sharpay you'd like her she's got a really great presence I guess you could say," Gabriella said. She stopped speaking for a few minutes. She knew she was rambling but it was the only thing she could think to do. She could feel the tears going down her face and she wanted them to stop.

"I meet these guys umm Chad, Zeke, and Jason their definitely interesting and Nicky is awesome got a great sense of humor and I know you would love him. And ummmm oh my god who else," she said as she sank down to her knees in the snow the tears going down faster. She looked up to see Troy with his back to her.

"Troy I don't know what I'd do without him. He's the sweetest guy I have ever met. And um he understands me in a way no one ever has. Sometimes I wonder if you picked him out for me because I could just picture you saying that's the boy for my Gabriella. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him mom of course I used to say that bout you and looked where I am now," she said and she realized what she had said. She looked up looking for Troy as if her words could take him away and saw him coming towards her concern and worry etched in his face.

"I love you mum thanks for my Christmas gift I love it," she said smiling as Troy came to a stop next to her behind over so he was looking at her at her eye level.

"You ready to go," he said. She nodded and stood up patting the grave one more time before she walked away. He started at the grave for a few moments before he got up. He started to walk away before he stopped turning to look at it.

"Thanks for her," he said quietly walking away then. When he got to the car she was there leaning against the door. He walked over to her and hugged her.

"You okay?" he said.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said as she wiped away some tears.

"Thanks for coming with me," she said.

"Hey no problem," he said kissing her softly.

**(A/N Ahh sweetness all of it is making me want to choke so next I will be up to my usual messed up ness. For example Robert will be coming to visit. Of course no one knows who Robert is so I will brief you. Robert is a man who Gabriella's mom dated for several years and was even engaged to but she called off the wedding. Despite all this Robert was still a vital part in Gabriella's life. He was around her for a lot of her life in New York taking her out all the time, bringing her to parties his firm threw. He is extremely rich and knows a side of Gabriella that no one in Stars Hollows knows which spells trouble. Jealously will rise and words will be exchanged and at the end of it all a relationship will be ruined but who's will it be…Troy and Gabriella's …Luke and Gabriella's ….etcetera. By the way i am not done with Troy's dad trust me he still is a vivtal part of this wonderful story. Review and i shall update soon.) **


	24. Robert

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Chapter 24**

Gabriella had planned everything down to the minute. Robert's visit was going to be perfect. She couldn't wait for Robert to meet her dad, Jess and Troy. She especially couldn't wait until Robert met Troy. Robert had always approved of the guys that Gabriella had dated before she didn't see why he wouldn't approve of Troy. Of course Troy was a lot different then the crowd that Robert ran with. Robert was a very famous lawyer. He had represented a lot of sport stars and celebrities. He always brought Gabriella around showing her off to all his friends and clients as if she was his daughter even when her mom and he had broken up Gabriella and Robert had stayed close. Gabriella was sitting on her porch waiting for Robert to come. Luke, Troy, and Jess were inside taking about something or other while Gabriella waited excited. Finally a black Lexus drove down the street and Gabriella knew that is was Robert. She got up and ran inside.

"You guys he's here," she said running outside again.

"Yayyyy," Jess said sarcastically.

"Jess be quiet this is important to Gabriella so be nice, smile and oh who am I kidding don't talk unless you have to," Luke said. Troy laughed and they walked out to the front and saw the black Lexus pull up. Gabriella was already making her way to the car trying to tip toe around the snow. A polished man who looked about thirty with a black suit and brown slicked back hair came out of the car and started to smile charmingly as soon as he saw Gabriella.

"Gabriella sweetheart look at you," Robert said. Gabriella made her way over to him and threw her arms around him. He swung her around and she laughed.

"Robert I've missed you so much," Gabriella said as he put her down.

"And I you," he said as he looked her over.

"Come on turn for me," he said and she did giggling.

"Well I guess you look okay but you look like you've lost weight," Robert said.

"Don't worry I'm fine," she said.

"Well I guess I will believe you for now. You know I was just talking to Joseph the other day when he asked me where my enchanting young friend was and I told him you relocated and he was devastated to find this out it seems you left that poor boy out in the cold," Robert said.

"Oh Robert Joey was just a friend and you know that," Gabriella said.

"Well that's not what that poor boy thought," Robert said and Gabriella rolled her eyes. Troy could feel jealously of this Robert kid rising but he reminded himself he was the one Gabriella was with now.

"So what do you think," she said to Robert and he looked around clearly not impressed.

"Well truthfully I am surprised at your aunt you know I would have loved to have you come stay with me instead of sending you away to this place," he said with distaste.

"Robert come on behave please of all people," she said although she was smiling slightly.

"Of course for you anything," Robert said. She grabbed his arm then bringing him over to the porch.

"You guys this is Robert, Robert this is Luke my dad, Jess my cousin and Troy my boyfriend," Gabriella said.

"It's very nice to meet you all," Robert said leaning over to shake all their hands.

"It's nice to meet you too," Luke said.

"So you want to go inside," Gabriella said.

"Sure why not," Robert said. Luke lead them all in and Gabriella chatted to Robert. They ended up sitting in the living room. Luke in an arm chair, Jess and Troy on the love seat and Gabriella and Robert on the sofa. Troy felt weird and extremely awkward perhaps even more awkward then dinner with his dad a couple nights ago.

"So Robert how's everyone at the firm doing," she said.

"Oh they are doing excellent they all send their best wishes and can't wait to see you this summer," Robert said sitting back on the sofa seeming totally at ease.

"I can't wait to see everyone too. I am so excited to be coming back even if it's for short time," Gabriella said.

"Well of course you can't wait to come back that is the place where a young lady like you thrives where the whole world can truly see your potential I have to say no offense to you Luke of course I was a little startled to find out that your mother had wished you to some here I dare say I would of thought she thought it best for you to stay in the place that fit you best I mean we all know Gabriella is definitely not a small town girl she thrives in the spotlight you'd agree of course," Robert said.

"I don't know I think she's doing okay her," Luke said.

"Hmm and what do you do Luke in this little town of yours," Robert said smiling unkindly although Gabriella seemed to be the only one who didn't noticed.

"I own the diner across the street," Luke said.

"Of course of course," Robert said almost immediately dismissing Luke and looking next to Jess.

"So Jess I believe Gabriella told me you are 19 where are you going to college," Robert said.

"I'm actually taking a year off to explore the world around me," said Jess giving his usual smart ass answer.

"Explore the world around you my word," Robert said shaking his head in alarm and Gabriella just shook her head at Jess.

"Well Troy umm what do you plan on doing later in your life after college and such," Robert said.

"Well I'm hoping to play professional basketball," Troy said uncertainly.

"He's really good," Gabriella said smiling proudly.

"Of course well I have to say I'm surprised professional sports is a very iffy thing one injury can take you out of the game forever that's if your lucky to get on team," Robert said.

"Well I think he has talent," Gabriella said.

"Of course I am sure he is talented but so many are I mean I represent them in court all the time always getting them out of trouble because that's my job," he said.

"And how is that going for you," she said.

"Wonderfully although I have missed having you accompany me to all my dinners and such when you get back you must come and go to the summer gala everyone will be so delighted to see you I can picture dear Joseph now," Robert said and Troy saw Jess roll his eyes out of the corner of his eye and he had to stifle a laugh. Troy couldn't help but thing that this guy was full of it.

"Yeah well you can tell him to keep dreaming I have a boyfriend," Gabriella said.

"Yes well," Robert said. Troy looked over at Robert and felt a surge of anger towards him. Jess was also looking at him with a look of strong dislike.

"Yes well Gabriella and Troy were made for each other that's of course in my opinion as a non graduate of college so what do I now," Jess said and Troy had to stifle laughter.

"Jess," Gabriella said warningly.

"What I was just expressing my opinion just like dear Robert," Jess said.

"Gabriella its quite alright if he wants to express his opinion new thoughts should always be welcomed that's what your mother always said of course they wouldn't know anything about what your mother thought would you Luke?" Robert said and Luke stood up and walked out of the living room slamming the front door as he went.

"Well I didn't mean to upset the dear fellow," Robert said smirking.

"You're an ass you realize that I assume," Jess said as he got up leaving too. Troy stood up and started to leave.

"Troy?" Gabriella said but Troy shook his head.

"Sorry Gabi but this guy is an ass. I'm going to check on Luke," Troy said leaving, too. Gabriella stared at the living room doorway.

"Well that didn't go good," Robert said.

"You think? Why did you say that stuff," she said.

"Gabriella my dear those people aren't your people," Robert said.

"What in the world are you talking about," Gabriella said angrily.

"Those people aren't of your class don't you see this town isn't right for you just like it wasn't right for your mother," Robert said.

"Oh my god shut up," Gabriella said.

"Excuse me," he said.

"You heard me shut up you realize what an idiot you sound like," she said.

"I don't like this Gabriella your mother would not be happy with this change in you," Robert said.

"I think she would be very happy with this change maybe she saw something I didn't see that you are an idiot and that Luke is ten times the person you will ever be and Jess may not be in college but he is one of the smartest people I have ever meet. And Troy is a great basketball player and an even better person and you are an ass," she said standing up.

"Well I never," Robert said.

"I think maybe you should leave Robert," she said. He got up then leaving the room in a huff. She collapsed on the couch. She looked up to see Luke, Jess, and Troy in the doorway all grinning.

"One of the smartest people you ever meet huh," Jess said grinning at her.

"Hey did you hear I am ten times the man of that guy," Luke said smiling.

"Well that really doesn't say much seeing as how that guy is like not even a real man," Jess said. Troy didn't bother even saying anything instead walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her kissing her.

"I'm a great basket ball player huh?" he said.

"Yes and an even better person," she said and he grinned at her.

"This calls for Chinese food," Jess yelled.

**(A/N You guys are probably like what the hell just happened but I felt like giving you a chapter with just fluff. And i think this maybe my worst chapter ever. Also I think I am suffering from writer's block for this story right now. Next chapter involves and old Stars Hollow tradition and the end of vacation. This tradition is the 24 hour dance contest and this dance will lead to a big fight between our favorite couple involving a cute football player so review and see what happens.) **


	25. Sugar gone Sour

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated I had a major case of writer's block for this story and then I got grounded and I just got back on today and as soon as I opened up this file I got this huge feeling of relief and I knew I was back so hear you go. This is the longest chapter so far I think so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Chapter 25**

"So," Gabriella said to Troy. He looked at her suspiciously knowing she was up to something.

"So what?" he said.

"I was thinking there is only four days of vacation left you of course know that," she said and he nodded switching the channel on her TV with the remote aimlessly looking for something to watch.

"What's your point?" he said.

"Well tomorrow you're spending the day with the guys while I work on my project so maybe on Saturday we could spend the day together," she said and he frowned.

"Of course I don't mind that," he said.

"Oh really well you know I actually had an idea of what we could do," she said and he looked over at her where she was smiling next to him.

"Oh really?" he asked and she nodded.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Well you know that annual 24 hour dance contest they throw this Saturday-," she started.

"No no no no," he said shaking his head getting up from the bed almost immediately. She got up and stood in front of him.

"At least let me finish. The dance sounds like it could be a lot of fun and I mean 24 hours together," she said taking his hand in hers. He knew exactly what she was doing though.

"No, I don't think so you're trying to trick me into this thing but it's not going to work because I have will power. Yep I have self control," he said trying to back away from her. She moved closer then so her lips where centimeters away from his and she smiled.

"Come on Troy it could be fun," she whispered smiling.

"Gabi please you're not playing fair," he groaned and she laughed.

"Troy all I am asking for is for you to give it a chance," she said and he groaned. She kissed him softly and he sighed.

"Fine fine," he said and she grinned at him.

"You are the best boyfriend ever," she said and he smiled at her.

"Yeah well you better remember that," he said and he put his arms around her waist pulling her close. She giggled and he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. There was a knock on the door then and they heard Jess laughing.

"You two are like those Dawson's River kids sleeping in each other's beds and what not," Jess said and Gabriella looked at him annoyed.

"I should probably get going," Troy said grinning. He kissed her quickly and said goodbye. He walked down the stairs and popped in saying goodbye to Luke who watched him leave shaking his head. Luke went up the stairs to Gabriella's room where she was scolding Jess on his behavior.

"You know you can be a real ass sometimes and it's Dawson's Creek not River," she said and Jess laughed.

"I knew that. But still I mean you guys just got together don't you think you should save the bed sharing until later," Jess said.

"Wait who is sharing a bed with who," Luke said and Gabriella took a pillow and yelled into it while Luke and Jess watched amused. She stopped and looked at them placing the pillow on her bed.

"First of all we are not sleeping together. Second, Jess you need to learn to knock," she said.

"Well excuse me for trying to watch out for my little cousin," Jess said.

"Yeah by scaring my boyfriend away great job Jess," she said lying on her bed giving him two thumbs up.

"You know being sarcastic is not going to get you anything in this world," Jess said and Gabriella laughed shortly.

"You should talk," Gabriella said annoyed.

"Cattyyy," Jess said.

"Go away vein of my existence," Gabriella said and Luke laughed.

**Next Day**

"So where's Gabriella today," Chad said to Troy as he passed him the ball. Chad, Troy, Zeke, and Jason were playing a game of basketball in Troy's driveway.

"Doing some project for English," Troy said as he shot the ball.

"Oh I had that project, too. Yeah me and Amber went and did ours like the first day of vacation to get it over with," Zeke said.

"It's a partner project. Ms. M assigned the partners too which sucked. And of course she assigned us with the opposite sex so we could have two different points of view for the project," Zeke said.

"What's the project?" Troy asked.

"We have to get together a collection of get this love poems and write a summary of each and what they mean or something like that," Zeke said.

"Who's Gabi's partner," Troy said.

"Umm Todd I think," Zeke said. Todd was a junior like them. He was a straight A student and a member of the varsity football team. Troy also happened to know that Todd had asked Gabriella out at the beginning of the year but she had said no. That of course didn't stop Troy from worrying now.

"Todd huh?" Troy said worriedly and Zeke glanced at him.

"Troy you aren't worried are you because Gabriella totally digs you man she would never go behind your back and doing something like that," Zeke said and Troy shrugged.

"Yeah you're right," Troy said but he still felt a little worried. They stopped playing for a little while and went down to the diner and hung out there for a while. At 5 they all split up and went home which for Troy meant going across the street. He went to his house but halfway up his stairs turned around and went through his driveway and onto Gabriella's lawn. He went across it silently and was surprised when he saw Gabriella with Todd. They were sitting on the porch papers spread in between them. Troy went to the side of the house so he could see him and hear them but they couldn't see him.

"Wait this has to be the best of them all. Listen to this-

_Come quickly-as soon as_

_These blossoms open,_

_they fall._

_The world exists _

_As a sheen of dew on flowers._

Explain that to me," Todd said to Gabriella who laughed.

"I think it is supposed to mean love is fleeting, quick so feel it while you can," she said and he frowned.

"Well why couldn't they just say that," Todd asked and she laughed again.

"My favorite is this one-

_i carry your heart with me(i carry it in_

_my heart)i am never without it(anywhere_

_i go you go, my dear; and whatever is done_

_By only me is your doing, my darling)_

_I fear_

_no fate(for you are my fate, my sweet)I want_

_no world(for beautiful you are my world, my true)_

_and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant_

_and whatever a sun will always sing is you_

_here is the deepest secret nobody knows_

_(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud_

_and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows_

_higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)_

_and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_

_i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)_

by E.E. Cummings," Gabriella said smiling.

"It's a good poem and its sound even better when you say it," Todd said and Gabriella blushed. Troy felt his insides boil as this guy obviously flirted with his girlfriend.

"We should probably get back to work," Gabriella said her eyebrows raised and Todd raised his hands in defeat.

"Fine fine let us continue to slave away," Todd said and he grinned at Gabriella before looking down at the papers in his life. Troy contemplated between killing Todd now or saving it for later. He finally decided on leaving them to their work and instead went back to his house still staying out of the range of their sight. He went back to his house and stayed there for a while. He sat down at his kitchen table and frowned for about an hour before his mom came home and found him this way.

"Troy sweetie how was your day?" Cathy said kissing him on the head.

"Wonderful," Troy said frowning.

"You know you can get frown lines that way," Cathy said looking at her son amused.

"Who cares really I'm going to get wrinkly and old anyway," he remarked.

"What's wrong with you? The last few days you've been on cloud nine now it's like your barely floating," Cathy said and Troy looked at his mother.

"I think I have been summoned back to Earth mom and the truth is my girlfriend is a dude magnet," Troy said and Cathy laughed.

"A dude magnet?" Cathy asked.

"Yes. Right now as we speak Gabriella, my girlfriend, is with Todd working on love poetry. That my friend or mom is a recipe for disaster," Troy said and his mom looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Troy right now Gabriella is at the diner," Cathy said.

"Really?" he said getting up from his chair.

"Well I am going to see how she is doing then," Troy said and Cathy laughed.

"You go do that my friend," she said and he left the house and jogged across the street to the diner where Gabriella was indeed sitting at the counter talking to Jess. He went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly on the neck.

"Hey," he whispered in her ear.

"Hey," she said. She turned in her chair so she was facing him.

"Hey," Jess said and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"So how was your day with the guys?" Gabriella said as Troy slid into the stool next to her.

"It was good. Did you finish your project?" Troy asked.

"Yep I think we might have even got an A," she said proudly.

"That's good," he said. He decided then that he wasn't going to bring up the Todd thing. He trusted Gabriella.

"So you ready for the dance tomorrow," she said and he laughed.

"Yeah so much fun dancing for 24 hours yayy," Troy said with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh come on don't think of it as that. Think of it as 24 hours with me," she said smiling at him.

"Well I guess that won't be so bad," he said and he leaned over and kissed her.

"Hey don't forget me I plan to be there to watch every minute of it," Jess said and Gabriella groaned.

"Great barrels of fun," Gabriella said.

**Saturday at 5 in the morning**

Gabriella and Troy where in line to get their numbers. He was tired and she was way too awake. They where standing in the line holding hands. She poked him in the ribs and he opened his eyes.

"What," he said sleepily.

"Troy wake up," she said looking at him a frown on her pretty face. He smiled and kissed her.

"Now I'm awake," he said and she grinned.

"Good," she said and leaned against him. He pulled her back so she was leaning into his chest and he put his chin on the top of her head. He wrapped his arms around her middle. They stayed liked that waiting in the long line moving up as it did. Finally they were at the beginning of the line where Miss Patty was giving people there numbers.

"Well aren't you two so cute," Miss Patty said and Troy blushed while Gabriella smiled happily getting their numbers. She turned and stuck his on him and stuck hers on. She then took his hand and pulled him into the gym were the dance was taking place. A lot of people were in costume but luckily Gabriella had been happy with him wearing black slacks and a black button up shirt. She was wearing a loose black skirt that went down to her knees and a black tang top under a black form fitting shirt that buttoned up the front. She had purposely made sure they matched each other and he had willingly gone along with it. They walked through the crowd of people getting ready.

"Hey there's my dad and Jess," she said pointing over to them and they went over. Luke had a booth that he was giving coffee and drinks from. Jess was sitting in a chair next to where Luke was standing a look of boredom on his face.

"Hello dear father of mine," Gabriella said and Luke shook his head at her.

"Nope," he said.

"Oh come one I promise I'll use that fake sugar," she said and Troy looked at confused.

"He won't let me have any coffee," she said and Troy laughed.

"You don't need it," Troy said.

"Yes I do," she said urgently.

"She's like a drug addict but her drug of choice is coffee," Jess added.

"I just want one cup that's all just one cup of coffee," she begged and Luke muttered to himself as he reached under the booth and came back up with a canteen.

"Here I already but your sugar packets in it," Luke said and Gabriella smiled at him brightly.

"Thanks Dad. Come on Troy let's go find Taylor and Chad," she said pulling Troy away as he waved to Luke and Jess. Taylor and Chad had decided to enter the dance together much to Gabriella's delight and Troy's amusement. They finally found Taylor and Chad. Chad looked half asleep but Taylor was as awake as Gabriella was.

"Hey," Taylor said to them as they approached.

"Hey," Gabi exclaimed

"Hey," Troy mumbled

"Hello," Chad said and they all looked at him.

"What," he said.

"So you ready?" Gabriella said excitedly.

"Yes 24 hours of hell it should be so much fun," Troy interjected before Taylor could talk.

"Excuse him he's tired and grumpy," Gabriella said and Taylor laughed.

"I'm ready although I'm not so sure about him," Taylor answered looking at the half asleep Chad.

"Dancers please report to the floor we will be starting momentarily," Taylor's voice boomed around them. The two couples ambled over to the gym floor and listened as Taylor explained the rules. He was standing at the front of the gym on a stage with Miss Patty next to him. He explained that they would have meal breaks and they would also have a five minute break every other hour. He told them about the yellow cards that they had received that would allow one of them to leave for five minutes and how they only had two. And of course the most important rule that they must be dancing at all times or at least moving in a way that seemed like they were dancing. And of course they must be touching at all times.

"Hey I think I like that rule," Troy said and he put his arms around Gabriella's waist and brought her close.

"Well remember that my father is not far away," she said and he smiled as he kissed her softly.

"I'll try to remember," he murmured against her lips. Just as the kiss was starting to deepen a bell went off and the contest started and Troy sighed as she pulled away from him. This was going to be a long day.

**Hour-2**

Troy and Gabriella were slow dancing, Gabriella finally down from her morning rush. Her head was on his chest and he was pretty sure if he didn't keep them moving she might fall asleep. He had of course worried that with her diabetes this dance might not work out but she had already reassured him that's she would check her levels whenever they had a break and if she felt at all sick she would yellow card and go sit down. He looked over at Chad and Taylor who were talking happily. He managed to catch Chad's eye and the two danced over to him.

"She asleep," Taylor asked.

"I think so," Troy said and he couldn't help but smile down at her. Taylor looked at them and couldn't help but smile and pull Chad back over to their spot.

"Their cute, aren't they," Taylor said looking over at them.

"Yes of course in their own please gag me way," Chad said and Taylor rolled her eyes at him. Troy was looking around and he saw Jess talking to a girl. They were obviously flirting and Troy couldn't help but grin at this. Gabriella started to move in his arms and she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Hello sleeping beauty," he whispered and she smiled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep," she said and he shrugged. She leaned up and kissed him. She broke away after and yawned.

"Oh thanks," he said laughing.

"I'm sorry I'm just tired," she said and he looked at her worried.

"Do you want to sit down or go eat something," he said and she smiled at him.

"Don't worry okay I'm fine its normal tired," she said and he frowned.

"Don't worry Troy okay. Dance with me instead," she said and he grinned.

**Hour-6-Lunch Break**

Gabriella and Troy were rushing off the dance floor. Troy was tired while Gabriella had somehow gotten her second wind. How and when Troy had no idea.

"Come on," she urged him pulling his hand.

"Gabriella please walk a little slower my feet are killing me," he groaned but she didn't slow down.

"Troy it's only been 6 hours," she said and they were finally in front of the food table. She grabbed sandwiches and juice boxes and brought him over to the bleachers. He sat down next to her and she handed him two sandwiches and a juice box. They ate in silence. He was drinking his juice box and looked at her.

"You know I can't remember the last time I actually drank from a juice box," he said and she smiled at him shaking her head. Jess came over to them then and handed her the black bag she had all her insulin stuff in. She checked her levels and injected the amount necessary into herself.

"You guys going to quit soon," Jess said and Gabriella shook her head.

"Nope," she said as she handed him the bag. He rolled his eyes and walked away going back to the booth. She leaned back then and he put his arm around her so she didn't fall back.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hello," he answered as he went in to kiss her. He was interrupted by the booming sound of Taylor telling everyone to get back to the dance floor.

"I'm going to take that mike and shut it up his-," Troy started before Gabriella kissed him.

"Let's save that thought for later. Come on," she said getting up and pulling him up and dragging him back to the gym floor.

**Hour-12-Dinner Break**

Troy had lost Gabriella well not really but he wasn't sure where she was. They had both eaten and she had gone to get her insulin shot and when he went to the booth to find her she hadn't been there. The break was coming to a close and he was looking around for her when he saw her. He felt his stomach twist. She was standing near the bleachers with Todd. He was saying something and she was laughing. Taylor's voice boomed and told them to get back to the dance floor. He watched as Gabriella smiled at Todd and hugged him. Todd hugged her back and she smiled at him and waved at her as she walked away. Troy was tired and now he was upset and maybe angry nope he was definitely angry. Gabriella came over to him then smiling.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"Are you ready to go," he said curtly. She nodded her head and he walked away from her to the dance floor. She followed him and wondered what was wrong with him. The dance started again and she put her arms around him. He put his arms on her waist and she tried to look at him but he was avoiding her eyes.

"Troy what's wrong?" she asked and he looked at her.

"I saw you with Todd," he said and she frowned.

"Right now? I was just talking to him," she said and he rolled his eyes.

"I also saw you with him the other day," he said.

"What when we were doing our poetry project," she asked confused.

"Yeah sure if that's what you want to call it," he said and she stared at him.

"Troy what are you talking about?" she asked.

"The guy was flirting with you. I saw I was there. And he obviously couldn't keep his hands off of you today," Troy stated angrily.

"Okay you are making way too big a deal of nothing. He is my friend and we were not flirting," she said getting upset.

"Gabriella get real I saw the way he was looking at you," Troy said.

"Did you happen to see the way I was looking at him," she asked.

"I was looking at him like he was a friend," she said and he rolled his eyes.

"Troy I just don't get you. I mean I tell you I like you, we are together yet I hug one guy and all of a sudden it's like I'm some kind of slut," she said.

"I never said you were a slut," he said.

"Well you might as well have," she said angrily, tears in her eyes. She took her arms off of him and pushed him away. He looked at her surprised. Neither of them realized that almost every one was staring at them.

"Gabriella I would never say something like that about you," he said.

"Well you obviously don't trust me," she said tears starting to go down her face.

"Gabi I-," he started.

"Save it I'm not interested," she said and she walked away from him tears going down her face.

"Gabi wait," he called after her. He started to run after her but it was too late when he got outside he couldn't see where she was. Jess had seen the fight and as soon as he saw Gabriella leave he followed her.

"Gabriella hey wait up," he yelled after her as she ran across the street. He was a few yards away form her when she turned around and looked at him. He stopped at the look on her face. The tears were still going down her face but now there was a look of panic and fear.

"Jess I-," she started before she collapsed right there in front of him. He watched as she crumbled to the ground and ran towards her. He leaned down next to her and moved her slightly so he could look at her face. Her eyes were closed and there was a cut on her head that was letting blood out fast.

"Gabriella, oh my god, Gabriella please wake up," he said but her eyes remained close. He looked around then for anyone but no one was in sight. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed 911. As he did he brushed her hair out of her face.

"It's going to be okay Gabriella don't worry," he whispered softly.

**(A/N Well I finally updated with what I think is a really good chapter. Bet you didn't see this coming and actually neither did I. At the last minute I thought to myself hey what the hell go with it. Hope you like although you probably won't but please review I really want to see what you think of this chapter.)**

**By the way HAPPPYYYY NEWWWW YEARRRRRRR**


	26. Right and Wrong

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!**

**Chapter 26**

Troy was walking down the street still looking for Gabriella when he saw the ambulance down the street. He got a bad feeling in his stomach and started to walk faster towards it until he was running. He was across the street when he saw Jess standing next to a stretcher. Ha ran across the street and felt all the feeling leave his body as he realized Gabriella was the one on the stretcher.

"Gabi," he whispered scared. He turned and saw Jess. He went over to him quickly.

"Jess what happened," Troy said fearfully.

"She just collapsed," Jess said his face pale, a look of fear in his eyes.

"Come on we have to follow them my truck is back at the school," Troy said and Jess nodded. They ran to the school and started to drive away until Troy remembered.

"Luke...we have to get Luke," Troy said and Jess nodded as he got out of the car.

"Go ahead okay we'll go in his truck," Jess said.

"Are you sure," Troy asked and Jess nodded his head. Troy didn't need telling twice as soon as Jess shut the door he drove away speeding slightly but he didn't care. He got to the hospital in record breaking time and ran up to the emergency room. He looked around when he heard a voice behind him.

"Why is it you always end up here," Alice said form behind him. He turned to see the nurse from before there and a part of him felt better.

"Gabriella where is she," he said.

"She is being examined by the doctor so sit but I don't think you have to worry," she said.

"Why," Troy said impatiently.

"The paramedics said they think its exhaustion and maybe a little too much sugar in her system so the insulin she did have wasn't enough," Alice explained and Troy felt his heart sink. He hadn't noticed her having anything high in sugar content and he didn't want to think that Gabriella was off sneaking sugar it just didn't make any sense. He sat down and put his head in his hands. This was his fault if he hadn't picked a fight with her then she would have been at the dance and maybe she would have been fine. He had hurt her. He had seen the pain in her eyes and it was only there because of him. He sat there playing those moments over and over in his head when a little while alter he felt a tug at his arm. He looked up and saw Luke, Jess, and his mom looking at him concerned.

"We talked to the nurse they are still doing tests but she should be fine," Luke said and Cathy sat down next to him hugging him tightly.

"Its going to be okay she'll be fine," she whispered in his ear but pushed her away.

"No it's not going to be okay," Troy said and Luke and Cathy looked at him confused but Jess realized what was going on.

"Gabriella hates me she thinks I don't trust her," Troy said.

"Troy what happened?" Cathy asked.

"We got into a fight about this guy and I just said some stupid stuff," Troy explained.

"Troy couples fight," Cathy started before Troy interrupted her.

"No Mom you don't get it I was a jerk okay the only reason we were fighting was because of me," Troy said. Everyone was silent Luke sat down on the other side of Cathy while Jess paced back in forth. Alice came up to them clearing her throat so they looked up at her.

"You can go see her now. The doctor examined her, ran a few tests and she had too much sugar in her system and was tired," Alice said.

"How did she get too much sugar in her system," Luke asked.

"Oh she can tell you that and the cut on her head is fine just a little bruise really and some blood that's all," Alice said and Luke nodded. They all went to see her then Troy hanging back slightly. They entered the room and Gabriella was sitting on the bed an impatient look on her face.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey that's all you have to say?! You gave me a heart attack," Jess exclaimed surprising everyone.

"Calm down," Luke said to Jess then turning to Gabriella.

"So you want to explain all the sugar they apparently found in your system," Luke asked Gabriella.

"Well the thing is the coffee tasted gross and I figured I could handle one or two sugar packets like the real stuff so I added them and when I checked my levels they seemed fine so I added a couple more but I guess I was wrong," Gabriella said guilty.

Are you nuts," jess said but Luke raised his hand telling Jess to be quiet.

"Do you realize what you could have done to yourself? Gabriella this is very serious do you realize what you could have done?" Luke said and Gabriella looked down.

"I'm sorry really I am," she said.

"We are going to have to have a very serious talk about this," Luke said shaking his head.

"Okay," she said with a deflated voice. Troy was staring at her wondering if he said anything what he should say. She looked up then and they stared at each other for a few moments before she looked down. He nodded his head and walked out of the room. He walked down the hallway realizing that he had screwed up everything. He walked home by himself and once he got there he went into his room and threw off his shoes. He lay down on his bed staring in the dark at the ceiling. He fell asleep eventually and when he woke up it was 11 the next morning. He took a shower and got dressed. He went downstairs to find his mother at the kitchen table.

"Hey," he said before swinging open the refiragtor door.

"Hi," she said.

"You know you had me worried when you left like that," she told him.

"Sorry," he answered.

"You know she's already home they brought her home today," Cathy informed him and he sighed.

"It doesn't matter okay she doesn't want to talk to me anyway," he said.

"How do you know that if you never give it a shot. Go talk to her," Cathy said but Troy shook his head.

"No she needs to take it easy today anyway and me being around is just going to annoy her," Troy said and he left the kitchen grabbing his jacket and putting on his sneakers. He left the house and decided to go bother Chad maybe he would make him feel better.

**TROYELLA**

Gabriella watched as Troy left his house and walked in the opposite direction. She sighed and went inside her house. She had been sitting on the porch to try and get away from Jess who was watching her like she was the sugar smuggler. She went inside on the couch and sighed. Jess came in and looked at her. He sat down on the couch next to her and she looked over at him.

"So," she said.

"So what?" he said.

"Aren't you going to say something I know you heard the fight between me and Troy," Gabriella said.

"Well I do have something to say," he said.

"Oh really," she asked.

"Yep I think Troy was right," Jess said and Gabriella looked at him surprised. She had excepted for Jess to side with her and say Troy was just being a jealous boyfriend.

"You agree with him," she said.

"Yeah listen I was going out to check on you and I saw you and that guy and Gabriella he was flirting with you," Jess aid.

"What are you talking about that is ridiculous," she said.

"Gabriella I am not surprised that you didn't realize it but he was. And well you are kind of oblivious," Jess aid.

"I am not oblivious," she said.

"Yes you are I mean look at how long it took for you to realize Troy liked oyu," he said and she frowned.

"Yeah but that was different," she interjected.

"No it wasn't," Jess said.

"You know what how about I ask him?" she said getting up.

"Ask Troy?" Jess said confused

"No Todd," Gabriella said getting her jacket.

"Wait what are you going to ask him," Jess asked her following her outside.

"If he likes me," she answered.

"Yeah like he is going to tell you," he said as she walked away.

"He will," she yelled back.

"Hey wait a second you are supposed to be resting," Jess said but she kept going. He shook his head and went back inside. Gabriella meanwhile was marching down the street to Todd's determined to prove them all wrong. When she finally got there she knocked on his door a little harder them she had meant to. He answered the door surprised to see her but looking happy at this surprise.

"Hey Gabriella," he said.

"Hey can I talk to you for like a minute," she said and he nodded grinning.

"Sure you want to go for a walk or something," he asked and she nodded her head.

"Yeah sure," she said and he went back inside for a minute coming back with his coat. They started walking silent at first and then she spoke up.

"Todd I have to ask you something and I really would appreciate it if you told me the truth," Gabriella said and Todd looked confused but nodded his head.

"Okay do you like me," Gabriella said and Todd looked at her surprised.

"Well yeah but-," he said.

"What no you don't," she yelled.

"Um yes I do," he assured her.

"No you don't," she said angrily and to answer her he grabbed her face and kissed her hard. He let go of her and she looked at him in shock.

"Why did you do that," she asked him.

"I don't know to show you I like you," he said and she looked at him angrily. She wiped her mouth.

"I can't believe you just kissed me I have a boyfriend or at least I did," she said her voice growing quiet towards the end of the sentence.

"Wait you and Troy go out for real," Todd said.

"Well we did till I practically broke up with him because thought he was being an idiot but it turns out I was the idiot and you too what's wrong with you," she said.

"Sorry," he said.

"Whatever I have to go home but umm don't ever kiss me again okay?" she said and he nodded. She walked away from him then still wiping her mouth.

**TROYELLA**

Gabriella was in her room that night at 1 trying to watch A Walk to Remember which was one of her favorite movies but she found that watching a movie like this alone was well even sadder then it used to be. Troy usually would watch movies with her until whatever time she wanted even when they weren't dating but now she was all alone and it was her own fault. She muted the TV and sat there for a while watching the TV when she heard the sound of a basket ball hitting the pavement outside. She got up and opened her balcony door quietly and saw Troy in a pair of sweat pants and a huge hoodie playing basketball in the cold. She shut the balcony door and got dressed quickly putting on one of Troy's hoodies that he had left here. She left the house trying to be as quiet as possible. She walked across her lawn and went past the fence. She watched as he shoot the ball at the hoop but it refuse dot go in. He picked up the ball obviously annoyed and tried again but it still refused to go again. He got the ball and frowned at it. She walked quietly towards him and once she was behind him she spoke.

"Hey," she said softly and he turned around fast.

"Hi," he said surprised.

"Umm I am really sorry," she said and he looked at her confused.

"Why." He asked her.

"Because I was wrong, really really wrong. You were right about Todd I asked him and you were right," she said and he frowned.

"What did you ask him," Troy said.

"If I liked me and he does in fact to prove it he kissed me," she said.

"He kissed you," Troy said hurt.

"Yeah but don't worry its not like I kissed him back really I wiped my mouth and everything. And I know this doesn't change anything but I am really sorry," she said and he stared at her wordlessly.

"Umm okay well that's all I had to say so I guess I'll go," she said and she turned around to leave but he grabbed her arm and she turned to look at him.

"I have something to tell you actually," he said and she looked at him confused.

**(A/N Sucky place to end it right. Troy has a secret well actually you guys if you really remember know it. It has to do with Gabriella and his feelings toward her, something he has admitted to several people but not her and I really just gave it away but you still don't know how she is going to react so there that's something to look forward to. Please review cause I love them all.)**


	27. AN

A/N -I hate to do this but I got a review today or yesterday that made me really think and it was true this story is tying up and ending so I was thinking and I want your opinions. I was thinking of ending this story but the thing is I have a great idea for a sequel only the sequel will take place when there are all 24 so a couple years after college. I think the next chapter is going to be the last then I will have a whole chapter dedicated to an epilogue that will lead into the sequel. I do have a great idea for a sequel that I think will surprise you all but I am still working out the kinks and stuff so let me know because I would love to get started and everything. If you guys don't like this idea then tell me but the only problem is the story is kinda over we have already done everything we wanted at least up to this point. I need several points of views on this as soon as possibel so I can type up the next chapter with changes and start the sequel which I would love your help naming.


	28. Hudson and Haley

**(A/N- Hopefully you don't totally hate me but here it is. I am not even going to do an epilogue just a trailer for the sequel maybe and a last author's note. Hope you like it. Wow this is really it oh my god I am going to cry it's over. This is it for real, hope you like it and I have to dedicate this chapter to my special helpers ****zanessa1216**** and ****MrsZacEfron1889**** you two really helped with this chapter. Thank you so much.)**

**Chapter 27**

"What is it," Gabriella said turning around to face him nervously.

"Okay umm I really don't know how to say this," he muttered.

"Well why don't you just try," she said.

"Well umm okay I got it basketball," he said proudly.

"What?" she asked confused.

"For while basketball was the most important thing in my life and then you came and I was ready if you wanted to throw that all away if you wanted me too," Troy tried to explain.

"But I never told you to throw it away in fact when you tried I told you not to," Gabriella said confused.

"Yeah and that just made it worse or well not worse better or rather it made me realize how much you really meant to me," Troy said.

"You know I am really confused right now," Gabriella said.

"Okay you mean more to me then basketball does that help," Troy said.

"Well I guess but-," she started.

"I am trying to say something it's just well saying it to everyone else is a lot easier then actually saying it to you," Troy said.

"Wait you have told everyone what," she asked and Troy looked at her. He sighed and put his hands throw his hair in frustration.

"Can you like turn around is that possible," he asked her.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"I just think that it would be easier if I didn't have to see your reaction when I actually said it," he explained.

"Oh my god, are you two seriously this stupid," Jess yelled from his window at Gabriella's house. Troy and Gabriella turned and looked at him where he was hanging form the window.

"First Miss Big Foot here wakes me up trying to sneak out and then it's taking him three hours to tell her three words I mean come on," Jess yelled.

"You know what I'll do it for you okay Troy. Gabriella Troy loves you okay and everyone knows it okay for god sakes even Kirk knows it," Jess yelled and Gabriella looked at Troy who's face was know drained of color.

"You love me," she said quietly.

"Yeah I do that's why I freaked out so much over the Todd thing and I just thought that after everything I was going to lose you because of him and I am really sorry I freaked out I never meant to hurt you. I never ever wanted to hurt you," Troy said quietly.

"I know Troy," she said quietly.

"And you don't have to worry okay I know you probably don't feel that strongly yet but I'll wait I will," he said.

"You know you shouldn't just assume things like that Troy," she whispered.

"Assume things like what," he asked her.

"That I don't feel the same way," she answered tugging on the sleeve of the hoodie she was wearing. He put the basketball in his hand down and took two steps forward so he was standing right in front of her.

"Wait what are you trying to say," he said and she looked up at him nervously.

"Oh my god she loves you too you idiot she just doesn't advertise it," Jess yelled. Gabriella started to laugh then but Troy cut her off kissing her. She kissed him back reaching up with her arms putting them around him. His hands reached around her resting on her waist bringing her close. They broke apart the kiss when they heard a single applause ringing through the night. They turned arms still around each other to see Jess looking at them through his window now clapping.

"Well look at this how cute. Can I sleep now," Jess said.

"No one ever said you had to come and be Dr. Phil," Gabriella shouted back to him.

"Yeah well if I didn't you two would be out here for a while. But I am going to sleep and you better be soon," Jess said before shutting his window. Gabriella looked at Troy then grinning.

"I didn't mean to wake him up I thought I was really quiet," she said.

"Yeah well you can't really hear yourself sometimes like you can't whisper at all," he said teasingly and she laughed.

"Ha-ha how funny you are so mean," she said wrinkling her nose.

"Ah Gabi you know I love you," he said brushing his nose against hers softly.

"I love you, too," she whispered kissing him softly.

**TROYELLA**

_Senior Year - Day after Graduation_

For Troy and Gabriella the rest of their junior year and their senior year passed fast. Soon it was time to look to the future and no one was more concerned with the future then Troy Bolton. He knew that his destiny was basketball he had always known that and nothing was going to stand in the way of a dream that was so close. He had been offered a full scholarship to California State University, LosAngeles (also known as Cal State L.A., CSULA. Thanks to basketball he was going places with Gabriella by his side of course. She had been offered an academic scholarship to several places but had decided on Berkley so she could be relatively close to Troy. And that had been the plan they would both go to college in California and they would be together but around April Gabriella had gotten startling news that had shaken up the plan but she hadn't told Troy yet she couldn't bear too. But she knew she had to so the day after graduation she pulled him aside on her porch and sat him down. He had noticed that lately she had seemed out of it but he was really worried now. She looked so serious. He pulled her next to him on the porch swing his long legs stretching out in front of them. She was quiet for a few moments so he kissed her softly on the head as if to remind her that he was there. She looked up at him smiling weakly a distracted look in her eyes.

"So you want to tell me what's up or no," he asked her and she turned in the swing on of her legs coming up the other dangling. He reached out and stroked her cheek softly and she smiled at him.

"Hey you can tell me," he whispered and she breathed in the scent of his cologne slowly. It calmed her for a few moments and she looked at him.

"Troy I'm not going to Berkeley," she said softly and the shock of her words hit him in one punch straight to the chest.

"Wait why," he asked her urgently.

"I can't leave home right now in fact I won't be able to leave for a while," she said still speaking softly.

"Why," he demanded.

"I'm pregnant Troy," she said softly and he looked at her with a look of shock.

"But how," he asked her and she looked at him with a look of confusion.

"Troy I think you know how babies are generally made," she said and he shook his head.

"No I mean how we always used protection," he said.

"Protection isn't always a sure thing," she said her voice so soft in the breeze. Troy was panicking. Gabriella couldn't be pregnant it just wasn't possible at all.

"What about all our plans," he said.

"I've already made my decision. I am going to sign up for classes at the community college in the fall and live at home," she said and he stared at her.

"So I guess you have it all figured out huh?" he said somewhat angrily.

"Yeah well I've know for a while I'm 3 months already," she said.

"So I guess you expect me to drop everything and stay here because that's what you decided we would do without even asking me first," Troy said angrily.

"I never told you to do anything Troy but I didn't get into this mess by myself," Gabriella said hurt and angry mixing inside her.

"Well I'm not giving up everything I worked for because of this Gabriella okay I worked way too damn hard to become something to give it all up now. I have been trying so hard my whole life to get out of this town to make something of myself to become more then just the guy who lived in Stars Hollow and never left I want to see the world Gabriella I want to have a life," he said his voice raising as he spoke.

"Well I guess we have different plans then," she said tears coming to her eyes. He got up slowly and looked at her for a few more moments and walked away so he was across her lawn when she got up.

"You know I remember a time when you said you loved me more than anything more than basketball I guess things change huh," she called after him angrily. He stopped for a second listening to the anger in her words and the hurt but then kept going. She watched angrily as he went into his house and then turned around and flew up her own stairs to her room tears going down her face faster then ever. Troy left that night. He picked up his stuff and grabbed his ATM card. He bought himself a plane ticket and before he got on left his mother a message on her phone. He knew she would have a heart attack when he realized he had left but maybe he would explain it to her maybe one day. Although in a few months he wouldn't have to.

**TROYELLA**

When Gabriella woke up the next morning she could hear voices down stairs. She got up and made her way sleepily down and saw her dad, Jess, Cathy, Jack, Chad, and Taylor all in the kitchen speaking in low voices. When she came in they all turned and looked at her. No one was eager to meet her gaze except Jess.

"Hoe you doing kid," he asked a concerned look on his face. Jess was one of the few people that knew she was pregnant seeing as how it was very hard to keep something like this from him.

"He left didn't he," she asked and they looked up surprised.

"Yes but how did you know," Luke asked.

"Because we got into a fight and he told me basically that he wasn't letting me staying here hold him back he said that he was leaving no matter what," she said stiffly. She was done crying so the tears they were all excepting didn't come.

"But why aren't you going I don't understand," Luke said.

"I might as well tell you all know together. I'm pregnant," she said it with a sense of finalization as if it was a deal she had been bargaining over and had finally gotten over and done with Luke's face, Cathy sat down hard in her chair, Jack's eyes widen and Chad's mouth gaped open. Taylor and Jess of course knew so there was no surprise for them.

"And he left," Cathy said.

"He made my choice so don't bother talking to him about it in fact I would prefer if you didn't discuss me or my baby with him at all. He made it very clear that he didn't have room in his plan for us and I am fine with that. My mother did this on her own for a while and so can I. I am going to take classes at the community college and if it's okay with you stay here but I understand if-," Gabriella said but Luke interrupted her.

"Of course you are going to stay home and don't worry I'll help in anyway I can," Luke said.

"Jack and I will, too. And if you really wish I won't speak to Troy about this," Cathy said.

"We'll all help," Chad said and Gabriella looked at him surprised but he grinned at her.

"Hey its take a village to raise a kid anyway," Chad said and Jess laughed.

"Oh god we can have the whole town help out this kid will be so screwed," Jess said and Gabriella rolled her eyes. Luke move forward then and hugged his daughter tightly.

"It's okay going to be okay we are all here," he whispered and she hugged him back willing the tears not to come that she had tried so hard to hold back. But they came and he kept hugging her realizing that his little girl was going to be having a baby and he felt a surge of anger towards Troy Bolton. In fact everyone was having some bad feelings toward him. As the news spread through town people gossiped. Troy the town son and sweetheart had abandoned the girl they all loved. It was enough gossip to keep the town busy and as Gabriella grew bigger the story grew with her.

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

It was mid December and Gabriella was a very large pregnant woman. Everyone was joking that she was just about to pop and she couldn't help but hope so. She was tired of waddling around. Gabriella was extremely fat due to the fact that she had found out about a month after troy left that she was not caring one but two babies. She had been shocked. It was just her luck that she was carrying twins. She had been worried that Cathy would say something to Troy but it turned out that she needn't worried about that because Troy had stopped calling his mother in July. Cathy was extremely upset and Jack was angry but Gabriella tried to fake indifference too bad she sucked at it. She had prayed that he would come back. If the doorbell rang she would find herself running to it hoping, if the phone rang she would hold her breath, and when the mail came she would be sitting there waiting for the mailman. But never did anything come. She didn't understand but she knew that she couldn't wait around for him to come back so she tried to move on. She was lying on her back on her bed fully dressed too tired to move at 8 that night. She was three days pass her due date and so tired. Chad was sitting next to her working on a paper. Out of all her friends Chad came back the most. Almost every weekend he would come and see her. She had a feeling that he felt like she was his responsibility despite how many times she told him that she wasn't.

"I think I have to go pee," she said.

"Well then go," Chad not even bothering to look up.

"Can you carry me," she asked and he laughed.

"Gabriella remember a couple weeks ago I tried to carry you and I nearly broke my back," he said and she smiled at the memory.

"So," she said.

"Well no offence but I think you have gained a couple pounds since even then," he said and she frowned.

"I can go get Jess," he offered.

"No, he's tired. He's been up with me the past nights," she said and Chad looked over at her concerned.

"Why," he asked.

"Can't sleep they keep kicking and I am way too fat," she said and he smiled. He placed his hand on her stomach and was rewarded after a few minutes with a well placed kick. He grinned at the kick.

"Yep definitely going to be a soccer player," he said.

"Hey I thought we already agreed hockey players all the way," she said.

"Oh come on give me one basketball player," he begged.

"I'll have to think about it," she said with a pout.

"So have you decided on the names we all sent in," Chad said. He was referring to the fact that almost everyone had their opinion on what the babies should be named so she had them send in what they thought and said she would take it into consideration.

"Actually yes," she said as she lifted herself up so she was sitting. He looked over ready to help but she waved his hands away.

"Really," he asked.

"Yeah but not from the suggestion I actually found one of the names on TV and the other was a name my mom always used to say she loved," Gabriella told him excitedly.

"Oh so what are the future stars of this town named," he asked grinning.

"I'm not telling you," she said with a laugh.

"Why not," he asked annoyed.

"Because I am keeping it to myself for now," she told him.

"Oh come on it's me," he said giving him his best pout. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine but you better keep it to yourself okay," she said.

"I won't really," he said.

"Okay Hudson and Haley," she said carefully waiting for his reaction her hand on her stomach.

"Hmm I like it but which did you get from TV," he asked curiously.

"Oh Hudson I was watching the school cancellations and it's the name of this town and I love it," she said and he laughed.

"Oh my god Gabriella only you," he said grinning.

"Yeah well my babies my choice of names," she said grinning. She leaned back into the bed again. They sat in quiet for a while before Gabriella fell asleep. He looked over at her and smiled at his sleeping friend. Even though she was very pregnant she still seemed small and fragile. As he looked at her he felt the familiar feeling of anger flair up in him at his ex best friend Troy. He had secretly tried to get in touch with him to talk him into coming back. At first Troy had just not answered the phone even though Chad checked the time zones and made sure that it was a decent time there even though it meant staying up extremely late but eventually Troy had changed his cell number and they were all left in the dark. He felt bad for the sleeping girl next to him but he knew that they would all do their best to help her no matter what. He eventually finished his paper and fell asleep watching TV next to her. He was awoken by someone violently shaking him.

"What the hell," he said to the dark.

"Chad," Gabriella groaned her voice low.

"What's wrong," he asked leaning over to turn on the lamp on her nightstand.

"My water broke," she yelled. He looked down at the damp bed spread.

"So it did," he said half in shock.

"CHAD!" she yelled her face twisting in pain.

"Oh wait oh my god," he said jumping up. He went over to her side of the bed and helped her up.

"Where is your dad," he asked her.

"I don't know," she whined. He helped her out of the room and she almost dropped another contraction hitting her. The babies had waited and where now busting out. Jess who had been awakened by the noise came out into the hallway.

"Guess what," Chad said to him still holding her up.

"What?" Jess said.

"We're having a baby," Chad said excitedly. Jess paled and immediately went downstairs in front of them grabbing the bag they had put together for Gabriella weeks ago. They managed to get her to the car and sit her in the backseat. Jess drove looking back as Chad held her. She was crying and he tried to wipe the tears.

"Where's my dad," she managed to get out.

"Out on a date but I called he will be there okay Gabi he will," Jess said from the front.

"Chad," she whispered.

"Yeah," he said moving closer.

"I want Troy can you get him please," she muttered and he wondered if she was on crack.

"Gabriella I'm sorry I can't I'm so sorry," he said.

"Please just call him tell him I'm sorry," she begged and he felt his heart rip for her.

"Gabriella you are going to be fine without him okay you have me and Jess okay we are right here," he said. He looked up and he saw Jess looking at him with a sad look. Jess had heard her and he knew that he felt bad. They go to the hospital and got her inside. Soon they where in waiting room and a nurse came out after what seemed like hours. Luke was still not there yet and Chad and Jess were worried out of their mind.

"She's ready for labor the doctor said she dilated very quickly that she may have been in labor for a while now and just not realized it," Alice said. It was the nurse from their past ready to welcome in the future with them. Alice was very disappointed in her couple but she was still hoping they would pull through.

"She's asking for you two so you better smock up," she said giving them the smocks. They hurriedly put them on nervous and excited all at the same time. They had been waiting for two hours now. They walked in and she was breathing heavily on the bed. They went to separate sides of the bed and she clenched their hands.

"I want them out now," she said in between breaths.

"Soon enough Gabi," Chad said grinning as she nearly broke his hand.

"No right now or I swear I will pull them out myself," she said angrily.

"Yeah don't think that will help," Jess said.

"Push Gabriella," the doctor said and she did with no results.

"Why won't they come out," she moaned.

"Push again," he urged her and she tried. Jess and Chad exchanged worried looks. The doctor looked worried.

"Gabriella we need to get them out now," he said and Jess bent low so he could whisper in her ear.

"I knew those black underwear were leading to trouble," he said and she looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about," she said annoyed.

"Push," the doctor urged.

"Shut up," she yelled as she pushed.

"I can't concentrate with your annoying midget voice yammering on and on. It's like having Stuart Little shoved in my ear. Remember when I said that at the fair," Jess said and she laughed as she pushed tears and sweat mixing on her face. Chad wiped her face.

"Remember when you asked me for pickles on the side," Jess said as she pushed.

"Umm yeah but what did you say," she said.

"On the side of what? On the side of the burgers, on the side of the sandwiches, or on the side of the road where the ditch I'm gonna dump your body into is?" he said with a laugh.

"You were mad that day because it threw up on your jacket I'm sorry about that," she said with a laugh and then groan.

"Yeah hey if you get them out I will give you pickles on the side of anything you want," Jess said and she pushed.

"There we go push one more time Gabriella I can see the head," the doctor said and Chad paled.

"The head?" he said his voice shaky.

"Well yes babies usually have a head," Jess joked. Gabriella snorted as she gave one huge push her face red. A loud cry filled the room and the doctor laughed.

"Ahh here we go one down one still to go," he laughed.

"Wait boy or girl which is it," she said.

"A healthy baby boy," the doctor said and Alice brought the cleaned up baby to her. Gabriella looked at the baby a look of pride and amazement on her face.

"He came out of me," she said softly.

"Yes he did and if you push now we can get this one out," the doctor said and Gabriella managed to look away long enough to push. The second baby followed almost immediately after a few hearty pushes from Gabriella. The doctors cleaned her and the babied up and then they were in her arms. Gabriella looked down at the little faces and felt tears come to her face. Chad and Jess were watching felt a little choked up themselves.

"Hey little things I'm your mommy," she said softly. She pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads.

"They're so perfect," Gabriella said. Chad and Jess nodded in agreement.

"Hey you got one of each," Jess said.

"Yep," Chad said grinning.

"You got names," he said.

"Yes I do," she said looking at down at the babies.

"Well come one out with it," Jess said.

"Hudson Chad Danes and Haley Jessica Danes," Gabriella said proudly and Chad and Jess both grinned proudly.

"Thanks," they said together both surprised.

"No thank you," she said smiling at them quickly before turning her gaze back to her babies.

"So you guys ready to be godfathers," she asked and they both looked at each other then her.

"Are you sure," Chad asked.

"Yes of course. You guys have put up with more then anyone you deserve it," she said with a grin. The accepted and took turns holding the babies. About a half hour later Luke, Jack, and Cathy came in all out of breath.

"You are late all of you," Gabriella said sleepily.

"Sorry Gabi we were out in Hartford and the track I am so sorry," Luke said rushing forward to kiss her on the head. They aren't here they are done the hall they said I have to sleep. You should go seem them they are perfect," she said with a smile on her face. The three grandparents quickly went down the hall to the nursery and saw Jess and Chad looking through the glass at the babies. Jess pointed wordlessly and they looked.

"Wow," Jack said.

"Yes wow," Jess said.

"What did she name them," Cathy asked smiling.

"Hudson Chad Danes and Haley Jessica Danes," Chad said proudly.

"She asked for him," Chad said quietly and Luke looked away. Cathy's face fell and jack cleared his throat.

"I wish there was something we could do but he-,"Cathy started.

"But he changed his number," Chad finished. Cathy looked surprised.

"He'll come back I know it. It may take some time but he'll come back," Jack said. Cathy nodded and they all turned back to look at the twins.

**TROYELLA**

It was early the next morning and Gabriella was sitting in her hospital bed with a baby in each arm. She laid them down carefully in between her legs. She inspected them carefully looking for her in them and Troy. As she looked them over deciding they had her ears and chin. Hudson opened his eyes slowly. She stared at him for several minutes but his eyes stayed the same blue color of his dads.

"Well I guess you got his eyes," she said softly. She looked at the two babies that she had carried around with her for 9 long months. That she had felt move inside her and for a moment couldn't believe that they were actually here.

"Don't worry I am going to take care of you guys I promise," she whispered.

**(A/N Tear tear. You guys are all like what the hell that's the end but yes it is. Don't worry the sequel is being worked on as we speak and I mean that for real I am working on it tonight even though my mom is going to kill me but oh well. Troy is going to come back eventually and we will find out what took him so long and we will find out if it is too late and if Gabriella moves on. And we will get more of the cute Haley and Hudson. Please review because this is the last chapter and well it is over wow weird. I wasn't going to end it but I realized it would be a good place to do that. Please read the sequel it is going to be awesome. Review last timeeee. I love you and I will have an author's note in a day or so with a preview.)**


	29. SEQUELLL NEWSSS and final note

Author's Note- So you guys it is actually over. This was my first story that I really put myself into. It is also the first story I ever finished and now we are actually doing a sequel it is unbelievable. If it wasn't for you reading this story I would have never gotten this far so thanks to you. I am going to say thanks to all of you.

**To my readers who put this on their story alert list-**

1. Anda2000

2. Angelic-Baby X3

3. AniimeChiick

4. ChanceTakerHeartBreaker x3

5. Corbin's Girl

6. DutchIcePrincess

7. Ginny-and-Draco-fan

8. Horse Jumper

9. IloveFD

10. KASAYYx14

11. Kotone111

12. Laylora

13. Lily-Sun

14. Mariana202

15. Mars lover who has a highvoice

16. MrsZacEfron1889

17. My-Arabian-Knight

18. NickieNoodle167

19. Nikkieee02

20. POPSICLEx3LOVE

21. QTLuv93

22. REDLINE112

23. SVU101

24. SunshineeX

25. TroyellaLover

26. XxtroyellaxX4ever

27. bajanroyalty

28. blondie2008

29. bokayjunkie

30. cheeryhound

31. footychick

32. gata2242

33. hyppperrr

34. ikla-epta-chaos

35. jrfan81

36. kimberley7ox

37. kixtoby

38. loveisepic

39. lsr188

40. mayblossom

41. mysupermanwillcome

42. psychedelic angel

43. sassy-is-classy

44. starchk

45. suzy5

46. tutorgirl86

47. vona1212

48. waiting-on-chris

49. what-if-happens

50. writing5w33th3rt

51. xoEmalyxo

52. xxfallblossomsxx

53. zanessa1216

An amazing 53 of you put this on your alert list so thank you to all of you.

**To my readers who put this story on their favorite list-**

1. AniimeChiick

2. C.E.Harvey

3. GateGryffin

4. Ginny-and-Draco-fan

5. Harry's Love Can Conquer All

6. Kotone111

7. LOVExISxBLIND

8. Laylora

9. MrsZacEfron1889

10. My-Arabian-Knight

11. OTHandHSMLOVER2394

12. POPSICLEx3LOVE

13. QTLuv93

14. Shell-Bell87

15. Swordteam

16. VanessaEfron-GabriellaBolton

17. bluebirdy07

18. corbinbleulover1015

19. hsm4398

20. hyppperrr

21. psychedelic angel

22. readtome

23. sassy-is-classy

24. shalomgirl

25. starchk

26. tc-kimberly1968

27. troygabriellafrk

28. uniquegrl7

29. vona1212

30. waiting-on-chris

31. writing5w33th3rt

32. xHasBeenx

33. xoEmalyxo

34. xxfallblossomsxx

35. zanessa1216

An amazing 35 of you put this story on your favorite list so thank you all.

**Now to my wonderful reviewers. You always gave me insight and let me know what you thought and for that I thank you.**

mysupermanwillcome – 18 reviews

XxtroyellexX4ever – 15 reviews

Corbin's Girl – 13 reviews

zanessa1216 – 11 reviews

My-Arabian-Knight – 10 reviews

AniimeChiick – 8 reviews

grayshull – 7 reviews

KASAYYx14 – 5 reviews

uniquegrl – 5 reviews

Dutch Ice Princess – 5 reviews

Leticia – 4 reviews

xxfallblossomsxx – 3 reviews

sassy-is-classy – 3 reviews

mahnorr – 3 reviews

MrsZacEfron1889 – 3 reviews

HorseJumper – 2 reviews

Mars lover who has a highvoice – 2 reviews

LOVExISxBLIND – 2 reviews

VanessaEfron-GabirellaBolton – 2 reviews

Starchk – 2 reviews

tofnl – 2 reviews

waiting-on-chris – 2 reviews

kotone111 – 2 reviews

hsm4398 – 1 review

IloveFD – 1 review

lovetoread17 – 1 review

cheeryhound – 1 review

zoeyOchaseOkrisOmattOtroyOgabriella – 1 review

Radde – 1 review

Svu101 – 1 review

vona1212 – 1 review

Popsicle x3love – 1 review

footychick – 1 review

hyppperrr – 1 review

blondie 2008 – 1 review

Highschoolmusical-Sweethearts – 1 review

ZVKG-ai – 1 review

NickieNoodle167 – 1 review

hsm4ever – 1 review

Ginny-and-Draco-fan – 1 review

xoEmalyxo – 1 review

BaByVsUpPoRtEr – 1 review

HSMZanessafan4life – 1 review

Thank you to all who reviewed hopefully I didn't mess the list up.

**So this is it the end of this story and the start of a new one. I have decided the new story will be called ****The Truth about Our Love****. That is of course taken from the game they played called Truth and they will resume that game. I am going to give you a quick summary of the story because I am going to put it up the same day I put this up.**

**The Truth about Our Love**** takes place about 6 years after Troy left. Troy Bolton is coming home hoping to fix the past but is unprepared for everything that has changed. All his friends are ready to hate him but the one person who he wants to forgive him has or is it just indifference. He can't help but feel that he would rather have her hate him then feel nothing. As soon as he meets his kids that he left behind her falls for them and learns that being a dad isn't as easy as he thought. And what happens when he falls for the girl he left behind but she seems unable to trust him? What happens when tragedy hits them over and over? Will he ever earn her trust or love again and if he does will they make it together or will what happened tear apart any chance they have for the future?**


	30. First Book!

Hello fellow writers and readers! I have finally done it! I have finally written and self published my first book on Amazon. I figured who better to tell the good news than my first readers! It is definitely along the same vein as my fanfics so I hope you guys will go buy my first book and read it :D I would love to see what you think of my next step in writing. The name is Work in Progress by Brianna St. Jean. I really hope you guys like it.


End file.
